


Experimentation

by Mandy181



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2018-12-18 22:32:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 48,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11884206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandy181/pseuds/Mandy181
Summary: Kaoru begins to think that his and his brother's relationship is a bit abnormal. Sure they love each other, their brother's, but is their bond a little to strong? He doesn't want anything to change but when Hikaru surprises him with something the two agree to experiment. But are these experiments okay, or flat out crazy?





	1. Normal?

A pair of twins lay side by side on their shared bed. With the darkness of the night sky flooding into the room. Kaoru turned his head to look at his brother, Hikaru's eyes were closed but he wasn't asleep. Kaoru was deep in thought, many things running through his mind, but it always lead to a single question. So finally he broke the calm and soothing silence.

"Hikaru?" The other twin cracked his eyes open before responding.

"Kaoru?"

"Do you think we're normal?" Hikaru's eyes shot open more until he was looking at his brother's wide eyed expression.

"What do you mean by that Kaoru?" The question that fell from his mouth sounded of pure concern.

"I feel like some look at us strange because we get along so well. As if it's strange for that to be reality. Even though that is the truth, and even if we may exaggerate it a bit for the host club. Does that make us so far gone that some people just don't want to be around us? Is that the reason for our own little world?" Kaoru stated like he was reading a speech. Hikaoru looked at his living reflection in shock. "Hikaru?"

"Where did all this come from?" Hikaoru finally asked after another long silence.

"I guess I've had some time to think." He answered in a strait to the point tone.

"There's got to be more to it then that. What have you even been thinking about?" Hikaru said with a concerned tone with a bit of annoyance etched in as well. Kaoru remained silent, he couldn't tell his twin the real reason the question came to him. It would just weird Hikaru out, and he didn't want to get into a fight or something that would tear their relationship apart. That was the last thing he wanted. He couldn't let that happen, so if that meant keeping a few secrets then so be it. "Kaoru?"

"What?"

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Hikaru. Don't worry about me." Doing just the opposite Hikaru began to worry more as he saw the look on Kaoru's face, the sad look in his twins eyes made his heart ace. There was obviously something wrong, Hikaru knew his brother to well. He had to find out what was wrong. He couldn't stand seeing Kaoru looking so down on himself.

"Kaoru I'm not dumb, I can tell you're not fine. Can you please just tell me?" Hikaru said giving his brother a pleading look. Kaoru couldn't keep the eye contact so he looked away.

"I don't know Hikaru, I just don't know if I can." He said softly feeling horrible about not being able to tell Hikaoru the truth.

"Why not? Don't you trust me?" Hikaru asked with a bit of a shaky voice. Kaoru could sense that he angered his brother a bit, but he couldn't risk telling him. What would he think?

"Of course I do! It's just, complicated. I'm sorry." He said with a sad tone in his voice. Hikaru was very confused at this point. What could be that difficult? Also, if he was that upset why couldn't Kaoru tell him. Just the thought of his brother not trusting him with something hurt. He felt tears try to escape his eyes but he held them in. As these thoughts went through his head Hikaru glared at Kaoru until his twin gave him the eye contact he'd been silently asking him for.

"Alright, I won't bother you about it." Hikaru said forcing a smile on his face. Kaoru then gave his twin an identical smile for his understanding attitude. Hikaru tended to be a little hot headed at times but it was a relief that he wasn't pushing him to say something that he wasn't comfortable saying.

"Thanks." Kaoru said softly.

"No problem, we're brother's. I know you'll tell me eventually." Hikaru said before inching closer and hugging his twin. Kaoru's eyes grew wide as his cheeks began to heat up.

"Yeah, sure." Kaoru responded barely above a whisper. Hikaru let out a soft giggle before squeezing Kaoru tighter.

"Good night Kaoru."

"Good night Hikaru." The two then hugged each other until they fell into a deep and blissful sleep.

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Hikaru woke up really early that next morning. He looked down at his twin and smiled as he watched his adorable reflection twitching in his sleep. It reminded him of a cute sleeping puppy. Being content with staying next to his brother he cuddled up to him and began to think about what Kaoru meant last night. Did he do something to upset him? He just didn't understand what he could possibly want to be keeping from him. They told each other everything. So what made this instance so different? Hikaru loved his brother and just wanted him to be happy. But he just didn't know what to do to make that happen. He continued to ponder his thoughts about Kaoru as the time slowly ticked by. It was about an hour before Kaoru's eyes began to flutter open sleepily.

"Morning sunshine." Hikaru teased. Kaoru looked up into his twins eyes and gave him a weak smile.

"Morning." Kaoru spoke softly.

"Come on Kaoru, we gotta get ready."

"Fine." Kaoru groaned as the two of them stood up from their bed. Hikaru walked up to their closet and located Kaoru's and his own school uniforms. He took them out and threw one at Kaoru, even though he wasn't paying attention. "Ow!" He said weakly.

"Sorry Kaoru." Hikaru apologized in a sincere tone. He walked up to his twin and picked and handed it to his brother. Kaoru looked at those big eyes that mirrored his own. As he took his outfit from Hikaru he let out a chuckle. 

"Well, that sure woke me up." Hikaru looked back into his brother's eyes with a smirk as he began to laugh a little himself. 

"Glad I can bring you back to earth." Hikaru joked. The two continued to laugh when they suddenly heard a woman's voice.

"Mr. and Mr. Hitachiin?" Hikaru then walked towards the small speaker on the wall where the voice came from and pressed the button next to it as he spoke.

"Yeah."

"Your breakfast is ready. Is there anything else you need this morning?" The maid's voice asked sweetly.

"Nah, I think we're good. You okay Kaoru?" Hikaru asked looking back towards his twin.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Alright, well you should come down soon so your not late for school. I'll make sure the driver's ready." The voice responded.

"Okay," Hikaru stated, and with that the maids voice was gone. The two of them got changed as quickly as they could. Kaoru felt his cheeks turning red with the few glimpses of his brother that he caught without cloths on. Why did he have to get so flustered when they changed together like this? They were brothers, so shouldn't ordeals like these feel normal?

Hikaru looked over at Kaoru while they were changing. Not only did his heart skip a beat when his eyes met his twins body, but he noticed that Kaoru's face looked a bit red. What could that be from? Was his brother not feeling well? No, he would have told him if he was sick. So what else could it be?

Once the twins were all changed they made there way out of their room and down stairs towards the kitchen. They sat down at their large table that could probably seat over 20 people. They sat down in two chairs that were next to each other as they were served their breakfast. Eating fairly quickly they finished their food and made their way out to the limo. Their driver then opened the door as the two of them climbed in. Hikaoru looked at his brother with a smile on his face as his twin gave him a small one back. Kaoru was strangely quiet the whole way to school. Which got Hikaoru thinking again. Did he do something wrong?

"Hey Kaoru?" He jumped at the sound of his name.

"What?"

"Are you angry with me?" Hikaru asked softly. Kaoru looked back at him with a look mixed with shock and confusion.

"No, why would you think that?"

"Well you're not talking. I just wanted to know if you were okay and if I did something to upset you."

'Oh great.' Kaoru thought. Hikaru's starting to worry about him. He didn't want to tell him about the things he's been thinking about. He just had to work harder on his act. He had to make his words of reassurance believable.

"I'm not mad at you Hikaru, I promise." Kaoru said with a smile. Hikaoru nodded at his brother's words as they pulled into the school.

"We're here Mr. and Mr. Hitachiin." The driver informed them.

"Thanks," the twins said in unison as the limo door was opened for them and they made their way into the school.

"You ready for another day?" Kaoru asked looking at his twin. Hikaru looked back into his reflections eyes as he grabbed his brother's hand and held it in his. 

"As long as you're with me. I can be ready for anything." Hikaru said with a smile. Kaoru felt the slight blush forming on his face from his brother's sweet words. Yet he shook it off as they walked in school hand in hand.


	2. Something Unexpected

Hikaru and Kaoru made it to their first class together. They walked into the room with smiles on both their faces as they made for their seats next to one another. Talking to the students that struck conversations with them before the bell rang. Yet honestly the two of them really didn't care what the other kids had to say. They may have become social since they joined the host club but they knew their were only two kinds of people in the world. Themselves, and everyone else. That was just the way it was, it was always like that. Their parents weren't around much so the only people they had were each other. Yet, they were alright with his fact. They adored the relationship they had and no one could break their bond.

Haruhi eventually made her way in the class and began talking to the twins as well. But she was different from the other Ouran students. Not only because she was a commoner, but because she was able to tell them apart. Of course the other host club members were able to tell them apart but they've known them for a while now and they have made a great effort to do so. Yet Haruhi started at this school not that long ago and she could already see the difference's between them. It was almost like it was no effort for her to see which one of them was which.

Many thought's were running through Kaoru's mind. How was it that Haruhi could see through them so easily? She was truly amazing for having the ability to see him for who he was. But how come he was beginning to miss the times before she or any of the hosts came into their life, and no one could tell him from Hikaru. His thoughts were broken when the bell finally rang and class began. The teacher walked in and began going on and on about whatever. The time dragged on a lot longer then Kaoru would have liked. So when the first class finally ended he jumped out of his seat and ran out of the room. He just needed to get away for a little bit to really focus on his thoughts.

Hikaru watched his brother zoom out if the room once class was over. That made him grow even more concerned about Kaoru's behavior. he's been acting off recently, and the words that came from his mouth last night were Hikaru's breaking point. He had to figure out what was wrong with his brother. It didn't matter how he did it, he needed answers from him and he was determined to get them. Hikaru soon saw Haruhi walking towards him and painted a smile on his face.

"What's wrong with Kaoru? Is he okay?" She asked him in a concerned tone.

"I have no idea, he won't tell me." Hikaru answered with sadness in his voice.

"Seriously? I thought you guys told each other everything?" Her eyes grew wide with shock as she spoke.

"Yeah, I don't know what's going on with him. We usually walk together, and he just hasn't been acting like himself lately." Hikaru wanted to cry, he wasn't going to do though while he was at school, so he just held in the tears.

"Maybe he just needs some space. It seems like you guys spend a lot of time together." She said with a smile trying to reassure her friend that it was going to be alright.

"Maybe, well I'll see you later Haruhi." Hikaru said as he made his way out of the class room leaving her standing there alone.

"Bye."

AS he was walking to his next class those words that Haruhi spoke repeated in his head. 'Maybe he just needs some space.' But why would Kaoru want to be alone? Was he doing something wrong? He had to be, why else would Kaoru be acting like this? Yet again, Kaoru continued to keep something from him. But why would he want to do that? Hikaru was very confused as he walked into the class room.

The rest of the days was unbearably slow for Hikaru. He just wanted to go home so he could finally be alone with his twin and hopefully get some answers out of him. But he and his brother had the host club tonight so they couldn't just go home yet. Hikaru walked inside music room 3 by himself. When he soon say Kaoru sitting at there hosting spot he became over joyed just by the sight of his twin. Kaoru had been avoiding him all day and he was starting to miss him. So when he saw his identical other half he snuck up behind him and squeezed him in an embrace.

"I've missed you today Kaoru. Where have you been running off to?" Hikaru asked his younger twin softly. It took Kaoru a minute to collect himself before he pulled away from his twins embrace.

"I just needed some time to think about a few things. Anyways, shouldn't we save the hugs and stuff for our guests?" Kaoru said disguising his sadness with a smile.

"Kaoru, me hugging you isn't part of an act. You know I love you right?" Kaoru's face began to turn a light shade of red as he looked away from the older twin.

"Of course I do." Kaoru said softly.

"Then why won't you look at me?" Hikaru asked growing confused.

"I don't know." Hikaru looked up and realized their first clients were walking towards them. So like usual he grabbed his brothers chin and forced him to looked him in the eyes.

"Come on Kaoru, if you can't look at me who else can you look to? Don't you trust me?" Kaoru looked away from his twin and noticed the girls standing there. Oh, that's why he was acting so romantically. Well at least he could be as close to Hikaru as he wanted without people judging and or mocking them. Well, now to play along.

"Of course Hikaru, I trust you with everything. I'm sorry if I worried you." Kaoru said as his heart was fluttering.

"I forgive you Kaoru, just don't scare me like that. I was really worried that you might be angry with me." He said as he pulled his brother into another hug.

"I could never be angry at you." They then began to hear the girls squeal from their intimate acts. The twins continued on with their club activities until their final guests of the day.

"Hello ladies." Hikaru greeted the next set of girls.

"Hi," the two girls said excitedly in unison.

"So, how are you doing on a lovely day like this?" Kaoru asked politely.

"We're good, now that we're here." The girls said finishing each other's sentences. They continued on with their small talk.

"Hey can we ask you something?" One of the girls asked.

"Of course, what is it?" Kaoru asked.

"Have you two ever kissed?!" The other girl blurted out. Kaoru's face grew a bright red.

"Um, well." Kaoru stuttered. Hikaru smiled and looked at Kaoru then back at the girls.

"Of course we have." He lied. "Would you like us to prove it?" Hikaru asked with a smirk.

Kaoru's face began to glow an even brighter shade of red. The girls screamed out their answer, 'yes.' Hikaru's smirk disappeared slightly as he looked back at Kaoru. Well, he couldn't back out now. So he leaned closer to his brother then he'd ever been until it happened and their lips touched. Yet instead of it feeling weird and alien, like he expected it to, it felt warm and inviting. As they pulled away from each other he looked into Kaoru's confused and shocked eyes. A slight blush creeping onto Hikaru's face. The girls left not to long afterwards. The pair of twins were being awfully quiet with each other as they said their goodbyes to their friends and made it out to their limo. The driver again opened the door for them and they proceeded into the limo and were soon driving home. The long ride back to their mansion was a silent one which made Hikaru feel uneasy. Was that a bad move? Did he just make a huge mistake? What should he do now? Once they arrived home they climbed out and made their way inside to their bedroom. Hikaru closed the door behind him and looked back to see an almost angry looking Kaoru staring him down.

"What?" Hikaru finally asked after a minute of Kaoru's stare that was boring into him.

"Why did you do that today?" He asked looking at his brother just wondering what kind of answer he could come up with.

"What are you talking about?"

"The kiss Hikaru! Why did you kiss me?!" Kaoru yelled.

"Oh, I don't know. I guess I thought it would be fun to try." He responded innocently.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked with a hint of curiosity.

"Well the question presented itself and I thought it would be interesting to try. You know, to see the guests reactions."

"Oh, okay." Kaoru stated a bit to bluntly for Hikaru's liking.

"What's been up with you lately? You haven't been acting like yourself." He said with a concerned tone.

"It's nothing Hikaru, don't worry about it." He said rolling his eyes.

"No! You can't tell me not to worry! I'm already worried! I just want to see you happy." Hikaru's eyes began to tear up as he spoke his mind. His twin looked at him with tears of his own threatening to escape his eyes.

"I'm sorry Hikaru. I didn't realize you were that scared." Kaoru said as he pulled Hikaru onto a hug. Hikaru returned the hug as the tears began to cease. Once he pulled away Hikaru went in to kiss his brother on the forehead. Kaoru wanted to get back at his twin for earlier so he tilted his head do his brother's lips touched his own. Hikaru was surprised when he suddenly felt his twins lips on his own. Even though he felt sparks when this happened he still pulled away and looked at Kaoru in complete shock.

"W-what was th-that f-for.?" Hikaru asked stuttering uncontrollably.

"You did your test , I did mine. Now we're even." Kaoru said with an evil grin. Yet he didn't expect his brother's face to begin glowing a bright red color. Just the sight of it made his face flush with a blush.

"Kaoru? Can I try something?" Hikaru said in a whisper.

"Sure, but what is it?" Hikaru then leaned in close once more and placed his lips back onto Kaoru's. But this time he kept them there for a while. Kaoru was taken aback. Was this really happening? Why was he enjoying this? Was their act never even an act? Did he love Hikaru like this? More then a brother? The kiss ended and Kaoru was more confused then ever.

"Was that okay? Did I mess up again?" Hikaru asked nervously.

"What are you talking about Hikaru?"

"It was a mistake to kiss you at the club. I'm sorry." He apologized in a sad sincere tone.

"So are you saying what you just did was a mistake too?" Hikaru's eyes grew wide as he looked in his brothers eyes. He didn't know what to think at this moment so he looked away.

"Honestly, I don't even know." Hikaru said with a sigh.

"Well, why don't we just leave it where it is right now. Maybe with some occasional experimentation?" Kaoru said with a small smile.

"That sounds good." Hikaru responded as he looked back into the eyes of his mirrored half. The two of them then walked over to their bed and layed down to take a quick rest. Kaoru closed his eyes and tried to just think about everything that just happened. "Kaoru?"

"Yes Hikaru?" He said opening his eyes and looking over at his twin.

"Can I try one more experiment?" He asked with a sly grin.

"Be my guest."


	3. New Findings

Kaoru was the first of the two to wake up that morning, the thoughts of last night running through his mind. Nothing to crazy happened, just some innocent experiments, but it was all fun non-the less. Kaoru shook his head to clear his head, he then began to try and get up from the bed without waking this twin. Although the moment the bed slightly shifted Hikaru began stirring from his slumber even though Kaoru wasn’t aware of it. So, to catch his brother off guard Hikaru waited till he made it off the bed. Once Kaoru was stood up Hikaru wrapped his arms around his identical others waist Kaoru jumped in surprise as he felt warm arms wrap around him.

“Are you leaving me?” Hikaru asked his twin with a fake pout plastered on his face. Kaoru put on his best poker face as he looked back at Hikaru.

“Yes, I am.” Hikaru looked at him and continued to pout more. 

“Well that’s not very nice.” Hikaru said with an evil grin. Suddenly he was on his feet and he grabbed Kaoru’s chin and forced him to look into his eyes. “You said you’d never leave me.” He whispered before pushing his lips onto Kaoru’s. Kaoru didn’t know what to think at this moment so instead he just went with it and wrapped his arms around Hikaru’s neck. As Kaoru released himself from the kiss he saw the pleading look in his brother’s eyes. As if he wanted to keep going.

“How about we keep these experiments; occasional. Okay? You had your fun last night.” Kaoru said returning his brothers earlier mischievous grin. Hikaru looked at Kaoru as his cheeks began to burn up a bit. He never thought words like that would come out of his brother’s mouth. Yet even though Kaoru didn’t want to, he thought he might try to convince him. Kaoru was walking towards their closet but Hikaru rushed towards his twin and once again wrapped his arms around his waist.

“But I don’t want to wait. Can I please just to one more thing? Please?” Hikaru whispered right into Kaoru’s ear. Kaoru fought back a shiver. He turned around to face his twin.

“No Hikaru, you can wait. Besides, good things come to those who wait.” Kaoru said as he poked his brothers nose. Kaoru then turned around, he couldn’t believe he held up his confidence enough to do that. Yet his face began to glow red just at the thought of when they could do their next experiment.

“Fine.” Hikaru responded grumpily. Not having the ability to hold himself back Kaoru pecked his brother on the cheek. Hikaru blushed again from this act.

“Come on, let’s go get ready for school.” 

“Okay.” Once the two were dressed in their uniforms they went down stairs, ate their breakfast and were on their way to school. Hikaru looked at his identical other staring out the window. He soon felt the sudden urge to turn his brother around and kiss those perfect soft lips of his. It’s only been a day since they agreed to do these things and he already loved these little experiments they did. After a few minutes went by he couldn’t fight off the longing to be closer to his twin. So Hikaru scooched closer to Kaoru, giving him a backwards hug, putting his face against his neck. Kaoru tensed up from the sudden contact.

“Kaoru, would you forgive me if I tried one more thing before we get to school?” Hikaru whispered into Kaoru’s ear, ever so softly. With a tone of absolute want. Kaoru shivered at his brother’s choice of words, and the way he had spoken them. He turned around to look at Hikaru’s shinning golden eyes.

“I’ll forgive you, but only this once.” Kaoru said with a smirk as he stroked his twins cheek gently. Hikaru then took his chance, giving his twin a chaste kiss before kissing his brother’s neck. Kaoru twitched in surprise but soon let out a soft exhale of air, as his eyes closed in satisfaction. Hikaru continued on his adventure down Kaoru’s neck until the limo came to an abrupt stop.

“We’re here sirs.” The driver informed them.

“Thank you.” The twins said in unison with faces that made them look like a pair of cherries. Luckily the chauffeur didn’t notice their actions or else they had no idea what would happen. The door of the limo was soon opened for them and they climbed out and walked out and walked into the school as they held hands.

`````````````````````````````````````

The day started with the pair in seats next to each other. The lesson soon began and the twins sat there with a board expression on their faces. Hikaru occasionally stole glances at his brother. He just wanted the class to be over, he just wanted school to be over. He wanted to go home and be alone with Kaoru.

It wasn’t long until Kaoru noticed the quick and constant stares his twin was giving him. His cheeks began to redden each time Hikaru looked his way. What was wrong with him? Was what they were doing right? This should feel gross and wrong, shouldn’t it? So how come it felt so perfect and blissful? ‘Am I falling for him?’ Kaoru asked himself internally. No! He can’t let himself do that. He can play along with these new little games that they were playing but he can’t start liking him for real. After all, these were only experiments, they weren’t a show case of their true feelings. Hikaru could never feel the same anyways. His brother is just doing this because he’s board, right? Hikaru looked at Kaoru for the 13th time but added a sly grin to it. What was that supposed to mean?

With the twins seats being close to each other Hikaru was able to reach his twin. Without looking at Kaoru he put his hand on his brother’s leg. Kaoru tensed up as Hikaru did this, slowly looking towards his twin with a look if absolute terror. Hikaru grew concerned for why his brother was so scared. As he thought about this Kaoru finally moved his twins hand off his leg to Hikaru’s displeasure. From there they remained in awkward silence not looking at the other. With only the sound of the bell stirring them out of there nervous state and causing their pink faces to be erased.

They left that first class and continued on with their day. Ignoring each other more and more with each class they shared. The end of the school day was approaching, and both boys were growing nervous. With a single question racking both their minds. ‘What’s the host club going to be like today?”  
The siblings entered the club rooms doors and made their way to their place where they did their hosting. Giving each other a nervous glance before they sat down. They sat there in silence for a few minutes not having the ability to look at the other until Kaoru broke the silence.

“So……” Kaoru said not knowing what else to say.

“What?” Hikaru asked finally giving his brother full eye contact. Kaoru looked back into his twins eyes, a worried expression drawn on his face. 

“Are you okay Hikaru?” He asked worriedly.

“What do you mean? Hikaru asked as he tilted his head like a dog would with a confused look on his face.

“You know what I mean Hikaru.”

“Well…….” He said looking away from Kaoru.

“What?”

“Did I do something to upset you Kaoru?” Hikaru looked like he was on the verge of tears.

“Well……. not really.” Kaoru began to feel horrible as he looked at his twin. He didn’t know why his brother was so upset.

“What do you mean by that?” Hikaru said finally letting the tears escape as he looked back into his twins eyes.

“Can we keep our experiments private? I just got nervous when you started up in our first class.” Kaoru said with a sad expression on his face. Hikaru felt ashamed in himself at that moment for making his brother feel uncomfortable.

“Of course, Kaoru, anything for you.” Kaoru turned a hint of red.

“Thanks, Hikaru.” Kaoru said with a small grin.

“It’s no problem.” Hikaru said as he pulled his brother in a tight embrace. “But what about the club? Are you comfortable doing our act?”

“Yeah, we can do our old routine.” He said as he hugged his brother back. The two stayed connected for a while before letting each other go. They then sat there together and waited for their hosting time to begin.

`````````````````````````````````````

Across the room was a focused Kyoya. Jotting down some numbers in his little black note book. As he looked up from his work he examined the other host club members. Honey senpai eating pounds of sweets, check. Mori senpai next to Honey being his quiet self, check. Tamaki spilling his normal ridicules antics onto Haruhi, check. Haruhi next to Tamaki with an annoyed expression on her face, check. Hikaru and Karou hugging, check. Well, kind of. He wasn’t for certain, but he had a hypothesis. The twins were the kind of siblings that tended to be irrespirable but he noticed something different. Yesterday when he was walking around making sure everyone was doing their jobs he watched as Hikaru kissed his brother. Kyoya was surprised to see the twins go that far for the guests. But as he continued to observe the two that day, he saw that Kaoru’s face began to flush a red color. Yet that just begged him to question a few things. To get some further information he decided to do a quick photo shoot with them to answer some of his questions. So, with that decided he made his way over to the set of brothers.

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

As the twins sat there in the calming silence Hikaru looked over and saw Kyoya senpai. It looked like he was staring at them. As he looked into Kyoya’s direction he was surprised to feel a hand placed on top of his own. He quickly looked back to his brother who avoided his eyes. A sudden warm and happy feeling washed over him. So Hikaru took his twins hand and intertwined their fingers. Kaoru finally looked at his twin with a smile, and it made Hikaru proud to see his brother smiling a real smile. The set of identical brothers were in their own little world until they felt a hand on their shoulders.

“Hikaru? Kaoru?” The deep and intelligent sounding voice of Kyoya said. The twins jumped in surprise as they turned around to face the older black-haired boy. Releasing their hands from each other in the process.

“Yeah?” Kaoru asked. 

“What is it?” Hikaru said finishing his brother’s sentence.

“Is it alright if I steal you two for a few before we open up?” Kyoya asked as he pulled up his glasses.

“For what?” They asked in unison.

“I just need to take a few shots for the website.” He said with a smile. The twins looked at each other then back to Kyoya.

“Didn’t we do one a few days ago?” Kaoru asked confusedly.

“There were a few poses that ended up blurry. Do you mind if we redo them really quick?”

“I guess.” Hikaru answered for the both of them. The three boys soon made their way to the back of the music room where only hosts are permitted to go. This was where they did their photo shoots. There were standing lights, camera’s, and backdrops everywhere. Kyoya walked over to a binder and pulled out three pictures.

“Here’s the poses we need to do.” Kyoya said showing them the blurry photo’s.  
The twins nodded and got into position. The first one was a classic. Hikaru lifted Kaoru’s chin and looked into his brother’s eyes lovingly. Kaoru felt his heart begin to beat faster as he looked back at his twin. After a few flashes of light Kyoya told them to move on to the next pose. Hikaru then went in his new position behind Kaoru in a backwards hug. Kaoru then did his part and looked to the side with his eyes closed. He could also feel his cheeks heating up. Once Kyoya finished this poses pictures they moved on to the last one. Hikaru moved next to Kaoru and put his hand around his twins waist. Kaoru followed by putting his arm over his brother’s shoulder. Kyoya took the photos quickly and let them know he was done. Hikaru and Kaoru began to walk away to prepare themselves for their guests but were stopped by the boy with glasses.

“Wait,” Kyoya said as the twins began to walk away. The pair turned around and looked at him, both feeling quite confused.

“What?” They both asked.  
“I had an idea for a new pose, if you’re willing try it.” Feeling intrigued they walked towards Kyoya.

“And what would that be?” Hikaru asked.

“Would you feel comfortable kissing for a shot. I feel like it would really sell your brotherly love package. The girls would really eat it up.” He asked in a calm tone with a smile. The twins flinched at the question, as they looked at Kyoya in complete shock. “Well?” Kyoya asked. Hikaru slowly looked towards Kaoru as if to ask him if he was okay with this. Kaoru looked back at Hikaru and saw the questioning look in his eyes. Kaoru gave his twin a smile and a subtle nod. Hikaru returned his brother’s smile and looked back towards Kyoya.

“We’ll do it.” Hikaru said casually. Kyoya kept a stoic face. Yet he was still surprised at how easily they agreed to the offer. Well, at least they gave him some more data.


	4. Observations

"Ow!" Kaoru hissed as he put down his tea cup.

"Are you okay Kaoru?" Hikaru asked as he moved closer to his brother then he already was. He loved being close to his twin. The girls liked it too according to their reactions to the little show they put on.

"Yeah, but I think the cup might be chipped. I cut my finger." Kaoru said showing his twin the fresh cut the formed. There was blood oozing from the cut moving down onto his hand. Hikaru always wondered how Kaoru could injure himself so easily, but he found it kind of adorable. The girls awed at Kaoru as he looked towards his twin looking like he might start crying.

"Don't worry Kaoru. I'll help you clean it up." Hikaru said as he grabbed a napkin to clean off his brothers bloody finger. He then pulled a band aid out of his pocket to put over the cut. Kaoru's cheeks turning pink as he watched him. When Hikaru looked back up at his twin he saw that look in those eyes identical to his own that made his heart feel lighter. He smiled as he looked back at Kaoru, grabbing his hand. "Is that better Kaoru?" He asked before kissing his brother's bandaged finger. Kaoru's eyes looked away nervously  as he nodded his head. Hikaru took a chance and grabbed his brothers chin and turned his head so that they were looking into each other's eyes. "Your lucky I come prepared Kaoru." Hikaru said softly. Kaoru gave him a small smile as he stroked Hikaru's cheek.

"I sure am." Kaoru said in a whisper as his cheeks began to heat up. The two couldn't even pay attention to the screaming fan girls as they looked in each other's eyes. Lucky for them they were too caught up with there hosting that they couldn't see the distant black haired observer.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The host with glasses stood their as he watched the twins form a distance, taking a few notes in his little black note book. They weren't doing anything out of the ordinary, at least for them anyways. The twins were abnormally close. Yet again if you were left alone all the time with the company of only one person it seems only natural to grow close to that person. So, although their relationship may seem odd and confusing to some, it all really makes sense when it comes down to the facts. But the question that rose in Kyoya's mind was, 'was there more to them then just their brotherly love?' He came up with a conclusion to his question earlier that day, but he still wanted to observe them more to be sure he wasn't mistaken. As he continued to stand their Haruhi began making her way towards Kyoya senpai.

"Hey Kyoya senpai?" She asked. He responded by turning around and looking at her.

"What is it?" He asked, feeling a bit annoyed, for he wanted to continue with his work,. Yet he kept any negative emotion from his voice as he gave her a fake smile.

"Do I have anymore appointments?" She asked with curiosity. Kyoya thought about it for a moment before responding.

"No, I don't believe you have anymore today."

"Okay, well do you mind if I head out early then? I have a lot of homework to do and I have a test to study for." She asked with a pleading look in her eyes. She really just wanted to get out of there so she can finally be a home and in peace and quiet.

"Alright, I'll let you leave. But you'll have to stay longer tomorrow." He said before turning away from Haruhi and returning to his task.

"Should have seen that one coming." She said under her breath.

"What was that?" Kyoya asked, looking back towards Haruhi.

"Oh nothing." She said as she hurriedly grabbed her things and left saying quick goodbyes before she fled towards the exit. Kyoya watched her leave before returning his gaze back to the twins. As he observed them further he noticed something different. They seemed a bit more flirty during their act then they used to be. But were they trying to make it look more believable, or was it just the real them. They were a mischievous pair. So could they just be doing this for the act. Maybe his experiment from earlier was just the side of them that never backed out from a challenge.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"We'll do it." Hikaru said with one of his iconic evil grins.  
Kyoya was obviously surprised they had agreed to it. Not only because they were willing to do it for a picture, but that they were willing to do it in front of him. He remained calm though, he didn't want to ask them directly. Where was the fun in that? He'd rather built up on the data and facts and put the pieces together. It's like a puzzle, it's all in good fun to figure out where all the pieces go. He gave them a small smile as he asked them to get in front of the camera. 

"You ready Kyoya?" Hikaru asked him still sporting the same smile.

"Yes." Kyoya responded as he stood behind the camera. As he looked through the view finder, he watched as Hikaru turned to face Kaoru.

"You ready Kaoru?" Hikaru asked his twin with a whisper.

"Yes." Kaoru responded softly with a nod.

"You sure?" He asked as he moved closer to Kaoru.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Kaoru said softly as he put a hand on one of Hikaru's cheeks. The twins slowly inched closer until their lips finally touched. Hikaru felt his heart thump faster from the contact and wanted to do more. Yet he decided against it and kept it simple. They were being watched by non other then Kyoya. If they were to make any mistake in this he would find out about the experiments he and his twin were partaking in. He and Kaoru had made an agreement to keep their experiments to themselves. They didn't want people to get the wrong idea about them. These were just some trial and error things, nothing more. It was something fun for them to do and it kept them from boardom so it was all worth it. The twins stayed in this blissful position until Kyoya informed them that he got the picture. With that, the twins released from each other. Going from one being, back to two.

"Was that good enough Kyoya?" Hikaru asked the older one of the room.

"Yes, that should be all. You can go now." Having said that the twins turned on their heels and walked back to the host club.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Kyoya thought back to that earlier event, he realized that they were acting like they were hosting some girls as he took the photo. He supposed that they had to be into the act to pull something like that off. Unless they were showing their genuine feelings. That's what he was trying to figure  out. Was this act they were playing reality? As he continued to watch them, more interesting things came about.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The girls were still swooning over the twins. They finally backed away from each other and sat down. As the conversation started back up again. They went on with their small talks and began amusing the young ladies again. After a few minutes of that Hikaru was growing tired of the distance between himself and his brother. So be moved closer and put an arm around Kaoru's shoulder. Kaoru blushed when he felt his twins touch.

"Hey Kaoru?" Hikaru asked him looking directly at him. Kaoru tensed up a bit before turning his head to meet his brother's gaze.

"What is it Hikaru?" He asked him wondering what he could be thinking. Kaoru grew nervous when he saw a grin form on his brothers face.

"I love you." Hikaru said with a look in his eyes that confused Kaoru. Yet he still gave Hikaru a small smile that was identical to the boy looking in his eyes.

"I love you too Hikaru." As those words came out of his mouth, the girls screamed out in excitement from their favorite hosts being adorable.   
The rest of the day went by smoothly as the hosts were now finishing up with their last customers. The twins stood up and were saying their goodbyes.

"Have a great day Miss." Kaoru said. The girl nodded happily as she went to grab her things. Kaoru walked away from his twin to help the girl gather all her belongings. Once they were done Kaoru heard his brother's voice in the distance.

"Hey Kaoru, come over here for a sec." Hikaru called out to his twin. Kaoru then happily trotted to his brother and stopped once he was an inch away and meet Hikaru's eyes.

"What is it?" Kaoru asked his identical with a smile. Hikaru leaned closer and kissed his brothers nose. Kaoru flinched back from the feeling as a bright blush formed on his face. The girl squeaked as she watched the scene.  She soon left the room and the only ones left in the room were the hosts themselves.

"Alright everyone! Good job today!" Tamaki said in his usual loud and bubbly tone.

"Thanks Tama chan." The oldest host member said in that adorable voice of his. Honey senpai let out a soft giggle as he squeezed his Osa chan bunny.

"Sure thing Honey senpai." Tamaki responded. "Your all free to go, make sure to be back here again tomorrow." With that, the other hosts collected their belongings and left the school as everyone headed for home.

The twins made their way out of Ouran and walked to their limo and were on their way home. As they were sitting in the back seat Kaoru was looking out the window. He was a bit scared to talk or even look at his brother. 'Why did Hikaru do that again?' He kissed him in front of a guest again! Even if it wasn't on the lips, it was still close enough to them that it made Kaoru uncomfortable. He didn't want them to get caught. He had a bit of anger aimed at towards Hikaru about this. Kaoru was going to have to talk with his twin later. Kaoru was surprised though. Hikaru didn't even say anything for the entire ride home. Hikaru always seemed to find the need to avoid the silence between them. That just wasn't the case today. 'What was Hikaru thinking?'

'What have I done?!' Hikaru screamed at himself in his head.


	5. Personal Discoveries

As she walked into her apartment she found it to be empty. Haruhi let out a sigh of relief as she entered her living room. Sitting down on the floor near her short table, she began to pull out and do her homework. When she did this she began to wonder about something. Kyoya senpai was acting strange when she asked him if she could leave early. It's not that he looked or sounded like something was wrong. She could just sense that he was annoyed. She also began to recall that he was watching Hikaru and Kaoru when she went up to him. Now that wasn't out of the ordinary.  Kyoya stalked around all the time. Just waiting for the moment anyone would try to slack off during hosting duty. There was just this certain look in his eyes when they made eye contact. 'What could possibly be going through that boys mind?' This was a question that plagued Haruhi's own mind as she sat in the peaceful silence. He was even writing in that mysterious not book of his as he watched the pair of brothers. 'Was their something going on that she wasn't aware of?' Maybe she could ask Kyoya senpai about it tomorrow. She had to stay late anyways. From there she continued her work , and began to study a bit. Yet before long she heard the front door swing open.

"Haruhi, I'm home!" The flamboyant voice that belonged to her father stated loudly.

"Hey Dad." She said with a sigh. How was it that she had to deal with her dad when she was home, and Tamaki senpai when she was at school? It was like it never ended.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kyoya stayed behind once the club was over. He watched as the other club members left for the day. One by one until it was just him. Or so he thought. He sat down on a comfortable chair as he began to flip through his book, and reviews his notes. Refreshing his memory on all the events the twins took throughout the day. Extra flirty, more handsy, red faces, and to top it off, they kissed in front of him for a picture. Along with Hikaru pecking his twins nose before the last guest left. Yep, he was 99% sure there was something  else going on behind the scenes in the twins life. This couldn't all just be for the club. There was something more there. Feeling satisfied he continued to flick through his notes, feeling confident in his final conclusion.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The purple eyed blond boy looked in the direction of his friend as Kyoya took a seat in a nice fluffy looking chair. He always wondered what his friend was writing in that small black note book of his. He continued to wonder until he stood up from the seat he was in, and walked until he was behind Kyoya. He leaned in close to the black haired boys ear,

"What 'cha reading?" He asked in a whisper. Kyoya jumped in surprise as he slammed his book shut. Whipping around to meet a pair of violet eyes staring into his brown ones. 

"That's none of your concern." Kyoya said bluntly before standing up, and exiting the room. Note book tight in hand. He left without another word to the blond. Tamaki watched as his friend left the room and began to worry. 

'Did I do something wrong?' He asked himself. Tamaki just wanted to know f Kyoya was okay. Was their anything he could do to ease his friend? All he wanted to do was make everyone happy. Tamaki thought hard about this before deciding to give his friend time to cool down. Maybe with some time Kyoya will lighten up a bit. That's when Tamaki will ask if he's alright. As he stood here deep in thought he finally realized he was along. With his new realization he made his way to the door, and left music room three.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What have I done?!" Hikaru screamed to himself internally. Kaoru isn't speaking to him. He hates when Kaoru does this. He hates when he won't speak to him. Hikaru just didn't understand what he did wrong. Did he take something to far? Kaoru said he was fine with taking the picture. So why was he acting like this? Why was Kaoru giving him the silent treatment? Why can't he just let him know what's wrong? Why does Kaoru need to keep his thoughts to himself? They were twins, two separate beings that started out as one. They were connected in a very personal way. So they should trust each other, shouldn't they? Hikaru would have said something to break this unbearable silence, but he just couldn't get the nerve to. He wanted 'Kaoru to come to him. Hikaru wanted his brother to ask him. Hikaru wanted his brother to ask him if he needed help. Sadly enough, that just wasn't happening.

It seemed like an eternity before they finally pulled into their estate. They both exited the limo, and headed for the front doors. Once the door was opened they were bombarded by servants greeted them.

"Hello Hitachiin Hikaru, Hello Hitachiin Kaoru." Several servants said.

"Hi," Hikaru said to them. Kaoru remained silent but still gave their servants a smile. 

"Is there anything we can do for you?" One of the maids asked with an inviting grin.

"No thanks, I'll be upstairs." Kaoru said before walked up the large stair case towards their shared bedroom. Not even chancing a glance towards his twin. Hikaru and the maid watched as he ascended the stairs.

"Is your brother alright Mr. Hitachiin?" The maid asked Hikaru with a concerned expression.

"I don't know, I'll go check on him." Hikaru stated as he looked at her.

"Alright, let me, or anyone else know of you need anything." She told him before bowing at the teenage boy.

"Sure thing." He said as he sent her away, and up the stairs into their room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaoru opened the bedroom door and walked in, closing the door behind him. What was going on with him? He didn't understand why, but whenever Hikaru was near him, his heart fluttered. Why did things feel so different now? These things they did were only experiments. They weren't supposed to grow actual feelings like this. Yet there he was, as he came to his new horrifying realization. 

"I think I like Hikaru." Kaoru said in a whisper. He couldn't handle these new feelings towards his brother. What was he supposed to do now? There was no one he could talk to this about. Great, now he was stuck to suffer, trapped in these new, and confusing emotions. Suddenly, a knock on the door sounded, and stirred him from his thoughts. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hikaru walked up to the door, surprised at seeing it shut. He was about to knock, but he hesitated. Putting his ear to the door instead. Hearing Kaoru's muffled whisper. Yet, he couldn't make out what he actually said. He waited a moment before he said anything. Closing his eyes, and letting out a sigh. He hoped Kaoru would talk, and not be angry with him. Finally he knocked on the door, and eagerly awaited for his brother. A few moments later the door opened, and the reflective version of him that was his brother looked at him. Hikaru gave him a warm smile, while his twin only offered him a fake grin. For the first time in his life, Hikaru didn't know what his twin was thinking.  
As Kaoru opened the door he was face to face with his twin. Hikaru giving one of those smiles that made his heart skip a beat. He had no idea what to say, instead using his acting skills to conjure up a smile. His twin must have noticed his effort, for his smile turned into a look of concern. Hikaru take the silence anymore, so he decided to finally speak up.

"Kaoru?" Hikaru asked with a sad, and broken tone. Kaoru froze in place at the sound of his brother's voice. Hikaru was worried about him. What was he supposed to do? He can't tell him what's really bothering him. Kaoru would never forgive himself if he ruined the close bond they shared. 

"What is it Hikaru? Are you alright?" Kaoru asked trying to keep the conversation away from himself. His brother looked into his eyes. He could see the sadness, and disappointment in his expression.

"I should be asking you the same thing." Hikaru stated as he held back the tears. He just wanted Kaoru to be truthful.

"I'm fine Hikaru. Why would you ask?" Kaoru said doing his best to sound oblivious. 

"You didn't talk to me on the car ride home, and you usually do. I thought there might be something wrong."

"Nope, I'm alright." Hikaru gave his twin an annoyed glare. He knew his brother was lying. Why was he doing this? They used to tell each other everything. Why did things have to change? 

"Stop lying to me Kaoru!" Hikaru almost shouting. He couldn't his anger on the situation anymore. The sudden change in volume made Kaoru jump in surprise.  
Kaoru's blood began to boil. He was growing angry at him, and wanted to yell. Yet at the same time he wanted to be closer to him, and kiss his twins lips. Even with his heightening anger, he took a deep breath, and went over to the door. Closing, and locking it. Hikaru gave him a confused glare, still looking a bit angered. At this point Kaoru's want to be closer to his brother out weighed his want to argue with him. Kaoru then made his way over to Hikaru.

"What are you doing? And why'd you lock the door?" Hikaru asked not having an idea of what was going on. Kaoru remained silent, continuing to inch closer to him until they were only an inch apart. "Kaoru?" He asked him in a shaky voice. Kaoru was going to kiss him but he wimped out, and just peaked Hikaru's cheek.

"Hikaru?" Kaoru said looking at his twin. Hikaru's flaring angry eyes were no more. Now replaced with happy, ye unsatisfied lidded eyes.

"You missed." Hikaru said with a sly grin. Kaoru leaned into his brother's ear.

"No I didn't." Kaoru whispered before pulling away to look back into Hikaru's identical golden eyes. Giving his brother one of his mischievous grins.  
With one look at Kaoru, Hikaru couldn't hold him self back. Lunging towards his twin, and locked lips with him. Kaoru made a cute noise of surprise before he melted into Hikaru. They wanted to stay like this forever. This contact was like heaven on earth. Something that was so wrong, felt so right. But at that moment, Hikaru had a thought that terrified him.

'Do I love Kaoru more then I should?' The kiss ended, and they were left panting, but smiling.

"Kaoru, can you, please. Just, tell me the, truth." Hikaru spoke with some difficulty. 

"It's nothing for you to, worry about. I, promise you. I'm alright. Can you please, just, believe me?" Kaoru answered between breaths. Hikaru was unsatisfied with his brother's answer, but he knew that pressing the issue will make his twin avoid him. So, he took that as enough as he nodded his okay to Kaoru. "Thanks" Kaoru said with a happy smile. 

"No problem." Kaoru looked down then back up. He gently bunched up the fabric of Hikaru's shirt, and pulled him closer.

"Do you want to keep this trial going?" Kaoru said with a smirk.

"No." Hikaru said bluntly. Kaoru let go of his twins shirt, and grew a sad look on his face.

"Oh, okay." Kaoru said as he walked away, and towards their bed. Head hanging low. Hikaru quickly grabbed his brother's hand, and turned him around, holding Kaoru's chin in his hand.

"Let's move on to trial two." Hikaru said smiling evilly. Kaoru returned a similar grin before they drove into another long kiss.  


	6. Risky Trials

The first class bell rang as the twins took their seats. They had made it just in time. Haruhi looked at them as they huffed in exhaustion. She was confused on why they were running late. They usually got there before she did. What could these mischievous twins be up to? She knew it had to be something. They were always coming up with pretty interesting things to keep themselves busy. As teacher began the lesson the twins were whispering things to each other. Haruhi watched them, only wondering what they could possibly be talking about. While seeing Kaoru's reddening face just made her grow even more curious. She should really ask Kyoya. He would know what's going on. Until then, she would have to wait.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaoru dragged his twin down the halls of Ouran High School. His nerves hitting an all time high. Hikaru found his brothers worrying adorable. They had managed to sleep in that morning. Even with all the maids continually pestering them to wake up, as the identical siblings ignored them. So, the servants eventually gave up. They were both exhausted, for they were up late the night before. When they finally arrived to the room they walked to their seats. Panting from the unwanted exercise this early in the morning. Once they were seated they took the time to settle down, and catch their breaths. The teacher began teaching the twins were soon looking off in boredom and sleepiness. Hikaru soon began glancing towards his twin.

"And we decided to come because?" Hikaru whispered to his twin. Kaoru glanced back at his brother with a small smile.

"We can't just miss school Hikaru." Kaoru responded softly, holding back a giggle.

"Fine." Hikaru moved closer to Kaoru, and whispered in his ear. "The day better go by fast. I can't wait till we get home. I have some more testing in mind." Hikaru's mischievous grin forming as he spoke those words of honesty. Kaoru felt his face burn up at his twins choice of words. Why did Hikaru feel the need to do these things? He was so embarrassed when he noticed Haruhi looking their way. What would she think about his bright glowing face?  
It took a while for him to calm down enough to where his face looked normal again. The silence from Kaoru got Hikaru concerned.

'What was he doing wrong?' He just couldn't grasp what was wrong with his poor twin. His brothers personality was changing right before his eyes. Yet, he had no idea how he could help. Hikaru hated feeling so useless. He's always been their for his brother. Now it just felt like Kaoru was pushing him away. He can't allow that to happen. Hikaru wouldn't be able to survive without Kaoru by his side. After all, Kaoru was better then him in every possible way. They may be identical, but they were still so different. Kaoru was so sweet, and level headed. He could only wish to be like him. Hikaru loved him so much. They were brothers after all. Kaoru is all Hikaru has. He will not let that be taken away.  
The silence between them stayed true throughout the remainder of the lesson. Giving Kaoru some time to think about the events of last  night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Do you want to keep this trial going? Kaoru said with a smirk.

"No." Hikaru said bluntly. Kaoru let go of his twins shirt, growing a sad look on his face.

"Oh, okay." Kaoru said as he walked away towards their bed. Head hanging low. Hikaru quickly grabbed his brother's hand, spinning him around. Taking Kaoru's chin in his hand.

"Let's move on to trial 2." Hikaru said smiling evilly. Kaoru returned a similar grin before they both dove into another long kiss.  
Kaoru wrapped his arms around Hikaru's neck. Shifting as he tried to be closer to his twin then he already was. Kaoru making sounds that he's never made before. He felt so at ease. Like nothing really mattered. The only thing in this world he needed was Hikaru. If only what they were doing at this moment was real, and not just a part of their little experiment games. Hikaru suddenly released from the kiss, and grabbed Kaoru's wrist bit roughly.

"Hikaru?" He said, feeling confused on what his brother was about to do. Watching Hikaru's smirk grow as he pushed him against the wall. Kaoru gasped at the sudden roughness his brother was taking with him. "What are you gonna do?" Kaoru whimpered. Hikaru glared into his twins eyes before leaning over, whispering into Kaoru's ear.  
"Why trial two of course." Kaoru's eyes grew wide at those five words. While Hikaru kissed the ear he just whispered in. Kaoru felt himself shutter from the contact.  
Hikaru then made a trail of kisses from his ear, down his check until he reached his lips. Keeping his lips on Kaoru's for a while before continuing down his jaw, and towards his neck. Kaoru was shaking by the time his brother's lips touched his neck. Hikaru continued having fun with his twins neck, kissing it roughly. Soon leaving little bites all over. Kaoru couldn't help but hum in contentment. After what felt like an eternity of bliss, Hikaru stopped. Kaoru whined when his twin stopped.

"Why did you stop?" Kaoru asked breathlessly. Hikaru gave him a smirk before answering.

"How come I'm the only scientist here?" Kaoru's face flushed a bright red.

"You want me to....." Kaoru said, not knowing how to describe what Hikaru was just doing. Hikaru smiled as he nodded his head.

"Yeah, why should I be the only one having fun here?" Hikaru said with a shady grin. Kaoru nodded his head in agreement as Hikaru released his twin from his grasp. Kaoru then cupped his brother's check, leaning close to Hikaru's ear.

"Guess it's my turn then." Kaoru whispered to him. Hikaru was about to wrap his arms around Kaoru's waist, but his hands were snatched away before he could.

"Ah ah ah Hikaru, no touching." Hikaru began to turn a dark shade of red as Kaoru proceeded to copy his brother's earlier actions. Kissing him from his ear , down his cheek to his lips. Taking some extra time on his lips before continuing down Hikaru's jaw. Giving him gentle kisses all the way down to his neck. Hikaru was panting at his point which really egged Kaoru to keep going.

"Come on Kaoru. Quit being so damn gentle!" Hikaru said slowly as his voice grew in volume with each word. His voice was filled with want. Kaoru did what his brother wanted, now kissing him roughly. Even adding tongue as he nipped at Hikaru's neck. Hikaru groaned, pleased with Kaoru's new actions.

"Kaoru...... Kaoru?........Kaoru?!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hikaru just about yelled his twins name until he finally came back to reality. Kaoru looked around, and noticed he was in school. His face noticed the class room was empty as he examined his surroundings.

"Are you coming, or are you just going to sit there?" Hikaru teased as he offered a hand to his brother. Kaoru looked at his twins hand then into his eyes before accepting the gesture. 

"Yeah, I'm coming." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hikaru and Kaoru walked side by side to their next class. Hikaru recalling how his brother zoned out through the entire lesson. He was smiling like an idiot during his daydream. Letting out soft giggles now and then. Hikaru could only imagine what was running through his mind. As he looked at Kaoru he smiled softly at him. 

"So, Kaoru. What were you thinking about during class?" Kaoru glanced at his brother, a blush crawling on his face.

"Oh, nothing important." Hikaru raised an eyebrow at that response.

"Your expression tells me otherwise.: Kaoru looked away from him, feeling a bit embarrassed now.

"Whatever." Kaoru finally said, not daring to look in his twins direction. Hikaru grabbed his brother by the waist as they walked and pulled Kaoru towards him.

"Oh come on. Just tell me. You know you can trust me right?" Kaoru's breath hitched from his brother's need to get handsy. He pulled away from Hikaru's grip, putting some distance between them.

"Of course I do Hikaru. But there's nothing for you to worry about." Hikaru grew an angry expression on his face.

"Then prove it!!" Kaoru looked at Hikaru, growing a bit nervous.

"And how would you want me to do that?" Kaoru said with some anger in his tone. He understood why Hikaru was worried. But why couldn't he just drop it already. There was no way he was going to tell him the truth. Hikaru suddenly looked around them before grabbing his twins hand, dashing to the boys bathroom. Dragging Kaoru into a stall with him, locking the door behind them.  They were all alone.

"We're alone now Kaoru. So can you tell me now?" He said grasping Kaoru's shoulders. Hikaru was getting desperate. He had to know what was wrong with his twin.

"Hikaru for the last time, I'm fine." Kaoru said, he was at his peak. Hikaru was getting on his last nerve. Suddenly Kaoru felt a hand stroke his face. Hikaru was soon looking in his eyes as tears threatened to fall from his eyes.

"I know you're lying, and it's taking everything in me to not be upset. You're making me so angry Kaoru. But I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at myself. You make me think that I did something wrong. So please, tell me if I'm doing something wrong!" Hikaru was crying now. Breaking apart as he fell into his brother's arms. Kaoru was in complete shock as he embraced his twin. Did he really cause this? The person that he adored so much was broken right now because of him. Hikaru was always so much braver then he was. Always able to face things more head on then himself. He was also more confident. Yet, here he was. His brave half was now shivering, and sobbing in his arms.

"Hikaru, I had no idea." Kaoru said as he began to stroke his brothers fiery red hair.

"Guess that's one of my flaws huh? Taking things to far until it's just to much for me to handle." Hikaru griped Kaoru tighter as he cried even more. 

"Shhh, it's okay Hikaru. I'm right here, and I'm sorry. I should have noticed your distress sooner." Hikaru sniffled before letting Kaoru go.

"It's not your fault. I shouldn't have let it go on for so long."

"It's alright Hikaru. Everything's going to be okay." Kaoru said stroking his twins check with his thumb.

"Will you tell me then?" Hikaru asked, a single tear falling as Kaoru wiped it away.

"It's really stupid Hikaru. I wouldn't about it."

"Please Kaoru, just tell me. I don't care how stupid it may be."

"Okay. It's just, I get embarrassed when you kiss me in front of the guests at the host club." Hikaru looked a bit confused as he looked at his twin.

"But I only did that once, and you said it was okay to kiss in front of the camera."

"No, Hikaru. It was when you kissed me on the nose. It was so close to my lips, I just got nervous." Kaoru looked away from his brother beginning to feel embarrassed at this point.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't think that would trigger anything." He said in disappointment.

"No it's fine Hikaru. See, I told you it was stupid.: Hikaru looked into Kaoru's shinning eyes.

"Your feelings aren't stupid Kaoru. But I promise I won't do it anymore."

"Hikaru, that's not what I meant." 

"Then what did you mean Kaoru?!!" Hikaru shouted. Kaoru gave him a small smile before answering.

"Yes, I was shocked, and a bit embarrassed. But now that I think about it. Wouldn't that make a good show." Hikaru flushed a bit so his cheeks matched his red puffy eyes. 

"Yeah, I would say that, that was my idea in the whole time, but your smarter then that Kaoru. You would just see right through me." Kaoru gave his twin a warm smile.

"That's the great part about having a twin." Kaoru closed his eyes and gave Hikaru one of those smiles that melted his heart. Hikaru couldn't help himself at that moment for any longer. Before he knew it he was leaning close until he kissed his brothers lips. Kaoru didn't move so Hikaru did it himself. Moving his lips, using his tongue, begging Kaoru to let him in. Kaoru began moving his lips, but wasn't granting Hikaru entrance. he began moving his hand down Kaoru's clothed chest. Continuing to trail up and down. Kaoru made a soft noise, and Hikaru put his tongue in his brother's mouth.

As much as Kaoru didn't want to he pushed his brother away when he felt Hikaru's tongue touch his.

"I don't think this is the best place for doing our little tests Hikaru." Hikaru giggled before responding.

"I guess your right. But I hope your prepared for later then Kaoru." Hikaru said cupping his twins cheek before giving him one more deep kiss. After a long moment Kaoru released himself from the kiss.

"We better get to class."

"Oh, right. I forgot about that." Kaoru laughed softly as they left the stall, and exiting the boys bathroom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kyoya was sitting in a chair in the one and only music room three. Trying to think of a way to approach the twins today. How exactly was he supposed to ask them about this? He knew something more was going on, but he really needed to talk to one of them to get a better conclusion. He assumed that Kaoru would be the better candidate. Kaoru was the softer, more logical of the pair. Kyoya had a better chance of getting answers out of him compared to Hikaru. The more reckless twin was harder for him to talk to. Plus he was kind of stubborn, and would most likely be dishonest with him. Once he made a decision Kyoya began to devise a plan to get the truth.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Haruhi walked into music room three. Seeing the upper classed hosts sitting around waiting foe the club activities to start. As she entered, Tamaki was soon bounding towards her.

"HARUHI, HOW'S MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER?!!" Tamaki said as he pulled her into a tight hug. 

"UGH, SENPAI GET OFF OF ME!" Haruhi begged. Tamaki then put her down, dragging himself to the corner. Almost crying in a little ball. Haruhi sighed before she made her way to Kyoya

"Hey Kyoya senpai? Can I ask you something?"

"If you want to leave early again the answers no." He said glancing her way.

"No, that's not it."

"Then what?" 

"Have you notice anything weird going on between Hikaru and Kaoru?"

"I have, what's your point?"

"Well, do you know what's going on?"

"I have some theory's. But maybe you could help me with something." Haruhi looked at her glasses wearing, black haired senpai as she thought to herself.

'What could he possibly want her for?'


	7. Little Games

The red headed twins walked into the host club that day hand in hand. They looked around and saw all the other hosts. Yet, there were two hosts in particular that were staring them down.  
Kaoru looked towards the host clubs vice president. Noticing the second he looked his way he turned his head to Haruhi and began talking to her. Kaoru cocked his head to the side in confusion. Since when have Kyoya and Haruhi been all buddy, buddy? Kyoya was always the one that reminded her about her dept. Which only managed to either annoy her or stress her out. Was there something going on?

Hikaru looked at his twin as his brother stood there, lost in thought. As he looked towards his twin Hikaru decided to have a little fun. He put his arm around Kaoru's waist placing his chin on Kaoru's shoulder.

"You daydreaming Kaoru?" Hikaru whispered in his ear. His brother's breath hitched.

"No." Kaoru said with a shutter. Hikaru smirked into Kaoru's neck.

"Then why are you shivering?" Kaoru pushed Hikaru away a bit before answering.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe because you took me by surprise and were breathing down my neck. Kaoru said as he crossed his arms. Hikaru looked him in the eyes, a sad look in his face. Kaoru grew nervous before dragging Hikaru to a private area of the host club.

"Kaoru, you said you weren't mad at me." Hikaru said in a shaky voice. Soon feeling his twins hand stroke his cheek.

"I'm not, but we have to be careful. I think Kyoya might be coming on to us." Hikaru's eyes grew wide.

"I didn't think of that." Kaoru gave him a soft smile.

"Yeah, so Hikaru. We can't do that stuff unless there's guests okay?" Kaoru was still stroking his brother's cheek as he spoke.

"Of course Kaoru, I understand." Hikaru spoke as he fluttered his eyes closed. Kaoru's gentle touch was so soothing to him. Suddenly he felt a pair of lips touch his cheek. 

"Thanks Hikaru. Now let's get to the club." Kaoru whispered. Hikaru smiled at him as he grabbed his brother's hand for a moment before retreating.

"Can I at least hold your hand?" He asked his twin nervously. Kaoru's face flushed as he answered.

"Sure." With that Hikaru griped Kaoru's hand, intertwining there fingers. The pair then walked back to where the hosting happens

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"For what?" Haruhi asked, confusion drawn on her face.

"I feel as though there's more to the twins act." Kyoya said in a blunt tone as her eyes grew wide.

"You seriously think there together?" She scream whispered.

"In simple terms yes. I've been observing them, and their acting kind of different."

"What do you mean?"

"I think they're taking their act a bit to farther then necessary."

"So what do you need me for?"

"I need your help getting information out of them. More specifically Hikaru."

"Why me though?"

"The twins have taken a liking to you. They even revealed this to you yes?"

"Well yeah, but I told both I'm not interested in them that way. Anyways, where are you going with this?"

"I'm going to try and get something out of Kaoru. So I need you to do the same with Hikaru."

"Fine, I'll help you. But I'm still confused about something."

"What?"

"Why do I get Hikaru?"

"Because Kaoru is easier for me to talk to. And Hikaru wouldn't trust me enough to tell me anything."

"Okay, fine." Haruhi looked towards the door noticing non other then the little devils themselves Kyoya glances towards the twins intertwined hands. When Kaoru gazed their way Kyoya turned   
to Haruhi.

"Before the club ends today try and talk to Hikaru alone, okay?"

"Alright." Haruhi then walked off to get ready for the guests.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 The eldest host was sitting at his hosting station as he ate some of his favorite cake. His cousin Takashi was by his side. Examining the as if to protect Honey. He admired how much his cousin cared about him, but he could take care of himself. He was the best martial arts master in his family. Anyone to tussle with him wouldn't get to far. Honey senpai soon stood up from his seat.

"Mitsukuni? Where are you going?" Mori asked the minute Honey moved.

"I'm gonna talk to the others before the club starts." Honey said with one of his innocent boy smiles.

"I'll come with you."

"You don't have to Takashi. I'll be fine." Mori senpai let out a long sigh. 

"Okay." Honey gave him an adorable giggle before hugging him and running off. The first one he spotted was Haruhi. Deciding to surprise her, he took a running start before jumping on her back. She almost fell to the floor before she caught herself.

"Hi Haru-chan." Honey said in a giggly tone.

"Oh, hey senpai. What are you doing?" She asked feeling both confused and sore.

"Nothing much." He said with a smile.

"Why did you jump on my back?"

"I don't know, but it was fun."

"Well I'm glad your enjoying your self, but can you get off now?"

"Okay." Honey said as he slid off of her back, landing on his feet. "You ready for the host club today?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"That's good, well I'm going to say hi to the others."

"Alright, see you later Honey senpai." With that he nodded before going on his way. He walked along and spotted the twins. Smiling as he walked closer, soon spotting their hands. They were holding hands? But, the club hasn't started yet? Honey thought. He tried to shake it off but couldn't help but be curious.

"Hi Hika-chan, Hi Kao-chan," Honey said once he was standing before them. Kaoru immediately took his hand away from Hikaru before greeting his senpai.

"Hey Honey senpai." Kaoru said with a grin. Hikaru looked to Kaoru then to Honey.

"Hey senpai." Hikaru said with a fake smile. Honey gazed at their hands for a moment before looking into Kaoru's cheeks grow a tiny tint of red. Hikaru noticed his twins discomfort and wrapped his arm around Kaoru's shoulder in a playful manner. "Is there something you needed?"

"No, I just wanted to say hi, and see how you're doing. I'm still the oldest. So, I just like to make sure you're all okay."

"Well we're doing fine Honey senpai. Right Hikaru?" Kaoru said glancing towards his brother. Hikaru formed a blush as he responded.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Honey continued to stand there wondering what was wrong with them. Why were they acting so nervous? Did it have to do with them holding hands?

"Well, I guess I should go, I think the club's about to start." Honey said as he gave them a smile before walking away towards his cousin. Sitting next to him with ahis thinking face.

"Mitsukuni? Is everything alright?" Mori asked snapping Honey out of his deep thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Something just caught me off guard."

"And what would that be?"

"It's Hika-chan and Kao-chan." 

"What about them?"

"Takashi? I know there close, but is it normal for them to hold hands? I mean club hasn't started yet, and they were holding hands. Blushing when I noticed they were doing it."

"You probably just caught them off guard." Honey looked up at his cousin.

"I don't know Takashi. They haven't been acting like themselves, I'm worried.

"No need to worry Mitsukuni. I'm sure everything's fine."

"I hope you're right." Once Honey finished his sentence, girls came storming in, and heading to their favorite hosts.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Haruhi kept an eye on the twins as she entertained her guests. They were doing their usual show. Hikaru tells the girls something quote on quote embarrassing to Kaoru. Then Kaoru gets upset, so Hikaru apologized as he pulled him close. As she watched she began to think about what said. Is it that far off to assume that all of this wasn't just for show? Could the twins really be in a gay incestuous relationship. Well, she would find out soon enough.

"Haruhi?" One of the girls said. Surprised, she looked up at the girl.

"Yes?"

"Are you distracted?" She gave the girl a smile.

"A little, sorry about that." The girls went crazy with squeals.

"Oh, it's okay." The girl responded. Haruhi soon continues to talk with the girls. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hikaru had one hand around Kaoru's waist and the other on his chin. He had just apologized for telling the girls about one of their experiments. Kaoru was blushing like crazy. He was shocked when Hikaru told them about something that actually happened. They usually just made those stories up. It was always embarrassing enough when he spoke of the fake tales. But this was different. The fact that these things actually occurred just made Kaoru even more flustered. Even if the girls didn't know this, he did. So he pulled himself away from Hikaru's grip.

"Hikaru, why did you say that?" Kaoru said as he looked away from his twin. This was so embarrassing!

"I'm sorry Kaoru. I didn't think that would upset you."

"Well, it does." Kaoru said with a pout. Hikaru looked at his twin and grew a smirk.

"How about I make it up to you." That evil grin on Hikaru's face only made Kaoru nervous. What was he planning on doing? 

"Oh, what do you have to offer?" Kaoru asked with one raised eyebrow. Hikaru grabbed his twins hand.

"Come closer and I'll tell you." Kaoru obeyed with hesitation. Was Hikaru really going to do this? Kaoru knew that he agreed to play a part in this, but that didn't mean he wasn't a nervous wreck. Kyoya already seemed to be spying on them. Like a lion ready to pounce Kyoya would make sure to hold this against them for a long time to come. Then if the others found out about their new routine outside of school it would be rumored about so fast they wouldn't be able to keep up with the new bullying they would no doubt get. Kaoru began shaking once he was close to Hikaru.

"What is it Hikaru?" Hikaru could feel his twin shivering with nerves.

"First of all, calm down. You shouldn't have to be nervous around me." Kaoru blushed from the statement as he nodded his head. "Second of all, you need to be closer so I can tell you." Kaoru   
once again went along with his brothers request. Their lips were now only a few centimeters apart.

"What is it?" Kaoru asked in a whisper just loud enough for Hikaru and the guests to hear. Hikaru said nothing as he touched his lips onto Kaoru's. Kaoru couldn't help but to melt into the kiss. He didn't want to be to obvious but he just couldn't contain himself.  Hikaru always knew what to do when it came to this stuff. Kaoru pulled away, looking into a pair of identical golden eyes. 

"Don't like using your words, huh?" Kaoru teased as he booped his twins nose. Hikaru turning a bright red as he let go of his brother. Kaoru laughed at his twins nervousness. How could he find him so adorable when he was practically his reflection? Was he that messed up?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The day continued on as the hosts entertained their guests. Once the last girls left everyone began to gather their things as they could leave. Now was Kyoya's chance to get some answers. The twins were side by side gathering their belongings. He walked over to them with a confident stride. 

"Kaoru?" He spoke boldly, causing Kaoru to jump. Kaoru turned around to meet Kyoya's dark pit of eyes.

"Yeah?" Kaoru asked. 

"May I speak with you for a moment?" He spoke to him like a parent would to their child. Hikaru gave Kyoya an evil glare as he grabbed Kaoru's waist while pulling him close.

"What do you need, oh shadow lord?" Hikaru said mockingly, while taking a bow. Kyoya retuned an evil glare in his direction.

"I don't believe I was speaking to you was I?" Kyoya smirked,as he saw the anger on Hikaru's face turned to fury. It was amusing how easily it was to anger him. "Anyways, can I speak to you Kaoru?" He looked a Kyoya, fear evident in his eyes.

"Sure." With that they walked away form Hikaru. As they went elsewhere they past Haruhi. Kyoya giving her a signal to go to Hikaru, luckily going unnoticed by Kaoru. Once the shadow king was alone with half of the devil duo he began with his question.

"So, it's come to my attention that you're acting a bit off." Kaoru went red before he responded, yet he also looked annoyed. 

"Your point?" He said crossing his arms, and rolling his eyes.

"I've come to the conclusion that there's something more going on between you, and Hikaru. Am I wrong?" Kyoya was surprised to see the increasing anger on the ginger boys face. His face becoming as red as his fiery hair.

"Why would you say that?!!" Kaoru yelled. "Have you gone mad?!! We're twins, of course we're close!! But for you to assume something like that?!" Kyoya just stood there, he couldn't believe what Kaoru was saying. Did he grab the wrong twin? This was something Hikaru would do. It's hard to anger Kaoru. Kyoya wasn't sure what button he pushed, but he didn't like the result. He would never get anything from him when he was this angry.

"Oh, I see. My apologies." Kyoya said in a clam tone.

"So can I go now?" Kaoru asked rudely.

"Sure." With that Kaoru turned his back to the boy with glasses and walked to his mirrored half.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~e

Once she got her signal she made her way over to Hikaru.

"Hey Hikaru?" The feisty twin looked at her with a smile. 

"Oh, hey Haruhi."

"So, how have you been?" Hikaru gave her a mysterious smirk.

"I've been great. What about you?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine." Suddenly they heard a shouting Kaoru from the other side of the room. "Was that, Kaoru?" She asked with wide surprised eyes.

"Yep, I think so." He said not sounding phased. She looked at him as she thought to herself. 

'How did that not shock him?' Kaoru came storming into their view towards his brother.

"Let's go Hikaru." Kaoru said as if he was giving his brother a command.

'Of course." Hikaru said still unphased. They were the first hosts to leave that day. With a few glances directed at the door that Kaoru nearly slammed shut.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hikaru walked out with his twin. Kaoru was walking fast towards their limo so he had to walk quickly to keep up. Once inside Kaoru avoided his brother's eyes as he looked out the window. Hikaru waited a while before he decided to speak up. Kaoru had to of cooled off by now.

"You okay Kaoru?"

"I knew he'd find out." Kaoru said in a whisper. 

"Your over reacting."

"Am I Hikaru, am I?!" Kaoru yelled angrily. Hikaru waited a moment before responding. 

"So what if he catches on." He looked at Kaoru who had terror in his eyes. Hikaru moved closer to his twin and stroked his cheek. Making Kaoru's expression calm immediately. "We're just   
doing this for fun right? Like a game." Kaoru put one hand over his twins.

"Yeah, a game." Kaoru then grabbed Hikaru's head, pulling him close so their lips touched. soon stroking his hands through Hikaru's hair, causing new noises to come from him. When Kaoru finally pulled away he gave his twin a smirk. "Does this mean I win?" Hikaru went a bit red before smirking right back.

"I'll give you this one, but I want a rematch."

"Sure thing." Hikaru then grabbed Kaoru and smashed his lips on his. They continued on with their fun until arriving to their mansion. 


	8. Problems

Kyoya watched as the twins left, leaving with the slam of the door. Kaoru was acting out of character and that just made him more convinced that his hypothesis was true. There was something going on. Kaoru wouldn't have acted like that unless he was scared, and or had bottled up anger. It seems he had struck the wrong nerve with him. As he looked off in thought he soon noticed Haruhi walking his way.

"Hey, Kyoya senpai?"

"I know, you didn't get anything, did you?"

"No, but what happened with Kaoru?"

"Must have angered him some how." Kyoya said bluntly.

"He looked pretty pissed. There has to be a reason why. What did you say?"

"I told him the truth. I believed there's more going on so I brought it up."

"And, you couldn't have been a little more subtle?"

"I'm the kind who would rather get to the point."

"So, what's your opinion now?"

"They like each other romantically. There's no doubt anymore." Haruhi gave him a terrified look.

"You're set on this aren't you?" 

"100%" Kyoya said with a smirk.

"So what are you gonna do now?" Kyoya thought for a moment before he responded.

"Nothing." Haruhi looked at him with a confused expression. 

"Then what was all this for?"

"Just to prove I was right. I have nothing against a relationship like that. Yet it's troubling."

"What is?"

"I believe that they haven't even figured it out for themselves. Or at least Hikaru hasn't."

"Well that makes sense. Hikaru doesn't really think things through, and it takes him longer to process things."

"Exactly. I propose that we help them."

"That's. Really sweet Kyoya senpai. What's gotten into you?" She said in a teasing tone. Kyoya smiled at her before looking over to Tamaki then back to her.

"Isn't that what our king would want?" Haruhi grinned at him as she nodded her head. 

"That sounds like Tamaki." She said with a giggle.

"You called?!" Tamaki said with his usual hyper tone, causing Kyoya to flinch from shock. Tamaki had managed to sneak up behind him before saying anything.

"Not really." Kyoya stated once he was calm again. Haruhi laughed some more as she watched the mommy and daddy of the host club interact.

"Well, I'm gonna clean a bit. I can leave after that right?" 

"Sure." Kyoya answered. With that Haruhi walked off, leaving the blond and the black haired boy alone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tamaki looked at Kyoya with a giant grin on his face. He began to wonder what he was talking about with his most precious daughter.

"So, we're you two talking about me?" He asked, giving his friend a pretty boy smile. Similar to how he would for the guests. 

"Don't be so conceded. Just because you're nane comes up in conversation doesn't mean someone is talking about you." Kyoya said with a serious look on his face. With those words Tamaki's smile turned into a frown before he made his way to his emo corner as Kyoya followed him. Tamaki now sitting with his knees to his chest as he started to grow mushrooms. "What are you doing?" He asked, Tamaki answered him with a question. 

"Haruhi wasn't talking about me?" Kyoya let out an annoyed sigh. 

"Oh give it a rest?"

"I can't help it Kyoya!" He said with tears about to spill from his eyes. The black haired boy rolled his eyes at how ridiculous Tamaki was acting.  "If you weren't talking about me, who were you talking about?"

"The twins." Tamaki could see the evil behind Kyoya's new forming smile.

"MY NAME CAME UP IN A CONVERSATION ABOUT THOSE SHADY TWINS?!" He couldn't believe it. How could he be connected to them in any way?" It's not that he hated them. He just didn't like them around Haruhi, and they did prank him a lot. Admittingly, he cared about everyone in the host club. As if they were all a nice happy family. So no matter how troublesome the Hitachiin twins were, he really cared about them, a lot. As he continued to stare at his friend, he wanted to know more.

"Why does it matter?" 

"I don't know." Tamaki said softly. "Are they okay?" Kyoya's eyes grew wide as he stared through him.

"They're fine."

"Are you sure. You're not convincing me. I am the host clubs king, so I like to know when theirs something wrong."

"Seriously Tamaki, theirs nothing for you to worry about." Tamaki finally looked away from the boy with glasses as he responded. 

"Okay."

"Good, now I'm going to work on the budget for a bit. So, don't disrupt me." Tamaki nodded as his friend walked away. He wanted to know what as going on, but he knew Kyoya wasn't going to say anything. Why did he have to be so secretive? Any problems with the host club should be brought to his attention. Kyoya wasn't the only one who could solve issues, and he was going to prove it. He'll show him, he can be useful. Now was the hard part. What kind of problems could the twins be going through?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once the twins arrived to their mansion they went strait to their room to do their homework.

"Uhhhhg! Why does this have to be so hard!" Kaoru said as he was attempting to do his math homework. Hikaru let out a giggle as he watched his twin slam his head down on his text book. 

"What's wrong?" Hikaru finally asked as he tried to stop himself from laughing. Kaoru looked up at his brother, giving him an angry look.

"This isn't funny Hikaru! If I don't learn how to do this stuff, I'm never going to pass this class. If I fail this class, I take a chance in failing high school. And then I'll never be trusted to take on the family business. I'll be poor, and worst of all, I'll be alone." Kaoru said in a dramatic voice as he overreacted. Hikaru couldn't hold back his laughter. Laughing so hard that he fell off the bed they were sitting on together. Kaoru stared at his twin as he watched him fall. He looked over, and continued to look at his brother rolling on the floor having a laugh attack.

"Oh my god!!! HAHAHAHA!" Hikaru said between breaths as he tried to calm himself down.

"Hikaru, stop laughing." Kaoru said as he began to blush. Hikaru soon sat up as he looked up at his younger twin.

"Sorry Kaoru," he said with a last few chuckles before pecking his brother's check. Kaoru couldn't hold back his bighting blush.

"I know I'm overreacting but, if I can't learn this stuff I'll never pass this class." Hikaru smirked as he climbed back onto the bed. 

"How about this? Do a problem and I'll look over it. If you get it right, I'll give you a surprise." Kaoru looked at him in shock.

"What kind of surprise?"

"I can't tell you that, then it wouldn't be a surprise." Kaoru raised an eyebrow as his twin gave him a giant smile.

"Okay." Kaoru said hesitantly as he began his first problem. Once he finished he showed it to his brother.

"No, that's not right." Hikaru then explained how to fix his mistake, and had him try it again. Once he was done with his second attempt he showed it to Hikaru. He looked it over, giving his twin a smile. 

"Good job Kaoru. You got it right."

"Ok, so what is this surprise you were talking about?" Hikaru was silent as he leaned close to his brother, grabbing his checks as their lips touched. Kaoru smiled into the kiss, yet it ended a lot sooner then he wanted it to. "I thought I was supposed to be getting a surprise?" Kaoru said as his twin gave him a smirk.

"Well, that is only problem one." Kaoru began blushing like crazy.

"Will you give me a surprise for problem two?"

"Sure, but you gotta get it right." Kaoru then set to work checking and rechecking his answer before showing it to Hikaru. "Good job! I knew you could do it." Hikaru then kissed him slowly before kissing down his neck then coming to an abrupt stop. Kaoru was breathing heavily as he felt a fluttering in his stomach. He held back a moan, feeling slightly angry when Hikaru stopped.

"Why did you stop?" Kaoru asked in a whisper.

"You still need to do problem three." From their on Hikaru continued to give Kaoru little kisses after each answer until his homework was finished. "Well, you actually finished it. Do you understand it a little better now?" Kaoru smiled at him.

"Yeah, thanks Hikaru."

"No problem, now I just have to finish my homework."

"What class?"

"French." Hikaru said with a disgusted tone.

"Let me see." Hikaru handed him the page. Looking it over before giving it back to his twin. 

"Translate the first sentence to French." Kaoru said as he pointed at it. Hikaru then proceeded to read said sentence, coming out as something completely random that made no sense. Kaoru stared at him in disbelief. "That....... wasn't even close." Kaoru said trying not to laugh. 

"Uuuuuhhhg. I'm never going to understand this."

"Sure you will, just look at some of your notes."

"Yeah.......there's a problem there."

"What?"

"I didn't take any."

"Well there's your explanation."

"The class is so boring. What's even the point in it?"

"Don't be like that Hikaru. I'll help you." Kaoru then showed him what each word meant, and how to pronounce it. After almost ten attempts on Hikaru's part he finally said it right. "There you go. See, it's not that hard." Hikaru smiled as he looked at Kaoru.

"Can you help me with the next one?" Kaoru smiled back as he responded.

"Of course." He then moved closer to read the page, French words falling from his lips perfectly. Hikaru then tried to mimic his twin with little success. 

"I just can't say these words right!"

"How about you just translate what I say in French instead of the other way around."

"Alright, I'll try." Kaoru then thought for a minute before coming up with something. He had wanted to say this for awhile, but was to afraid to. So, he took a deep breath before speaking.

"Vos yeux brillent plus lumineux puis led 'etoiles dans le ciel nocturne." Hikaru glared at him as if he had grown a third arm. 

"Theirs a your and two the's in there, I think. But I have no clue what the rest is."

"Yeah, you're right. But can you figure out the rest?"

"Repeat it please." Kaoru then spoke the French words again.

"Okay, is the last two words night sky?" Kaoru brushed slightly as he nodded his head. "Say it again, let's see if I can get more. " Hikaru then picked the sentence apart as his twin repeated it a few more times. "Okay, I think I got it."

"Then what is it?"

"Your eyes shine brighter then the stars in the night sky?" Kaoru smiled, and nodded his head in confirmation.

"Good job Hikaru. You successfully translated French."

"Thanks. And they sure do. " Hikaru said softly looking into Kaoru's eyes.

"Your welcome." Kaoru said without a second thought before he took in what his brother just said. "Wait, what?"

"Your eyes shine brighter then the stars in the night sky. It's true." Kaoru stared at his twin as silence filled the room.

"You really mean that Hikaru?" 

"Theirs nothing brighter then the shine in your eyes when you smile, and when your happy. I've never seen anything like it." Kaoru's eyes  grew wide as Hikaru spoke. Where did all these sweet compliments come from? He soon smiled as he looked at his brother.

"Thank you. I also love the gleam in your eyes when your thinking of something mischievous." Hikaru held back a blush. Did Kaoru really just say that? What was going on? He began to feel a weird feeling in his stomach. Why was he getting the urge to do things so morally wrong? Kaoru must have noticed his brother drifting off into thought. "There it is right now, the gleam. What are you thinking about Hikaru?"

"You wouldn't want to know." Hikaru said with a smirk. 

"Try me." Kaoru said smirking back.

"Okay, but just know, you asked for it." Hikaru moved slow and before long they were kissing rhythmically. Kaoru soon putting his arms around his twins neck, deepening the kiss. Once the kiss ended Kaoru looked strait into his brother's eyes.

"That's it? Didn't think that smirk was for something so simple."

"Oh, it wasn't. That was just a preview." Kaoru went crimson as Hikaru began kissing his face, down his jaw, and his neck. 

"Hikaru, wait." Kaoru said nervously. He couldn't go through with this anymore. If all this was as Hikaru described it, "a game" he just knew his heart wouldn't be able to bare it. He had to get out of this, and he had to do it now.

"What is it?" Hikaru said cocking his head to the side in confusion. 'What was going on with him?' He thought. Kaoru usually liked these little experiments.

"I don't think we should go any further." Kaoru said pushing this twin away gently.

"I don't understand, you were the one who suggested we do these things in the first place. So what's your problem?"

"I never wanted to take it this far." Kaoru said inching further away from his brother.

"Why does it matter? It's just something to keep us entertained. So I don't see an issue here." Kaoru looked away from Hikaru, he just didn't know what to do anymore. Hikaru didn't get it, of course he wouldn't. Kaoru loved his brother so much more then he should, and he was not about to tell him the truth. Hopefully he would never have to.

"I just, I don't think we should go much further then this, they're just experiments."

"But isn't that the point of experiments. Seeing how far you can go."

"Don't you think we're crossing a line here?" Hikaru smirked as he tried to get closer to his twin but Kaoru kept moving away.

"Not  at all. Come on Kaoru, can we continue? Please?" Kaoru shook his head, and stood up turning his back to his twin.

"I don't want to Hikaru." Hikaru then stood up as well, wrapping his arms around his twins waist.

"Even I know that's a lie." Kaoru jumped away from Hikaru, looking his twin in the eyes. An angry fire in his own golden eyes.

"That's it! I'm going to MY room." Hikaru's eyes grew wide looking back at his brother.

"Kaoru, come on! You never go to YOUR room."

"I just need a break, let me be alone for a while, okay?" As Kaoru walked to the door Hikaru ran past him, standing in front of Kaoru's only exit. "Hikaru, step aside."

"No." He said crossing his arms.

"Hikaru!"

"No."

"Move!"

"No!"

"Move! Now!"

"No." Kaoru's bottled up anger grew to a boil.

"I'm done Hikaru." Kaoru said in a soft yet furious tone as he turned his back to his twin once again.

"What are you talking about?" Kaoru remained silent. "Kaoru, answer me!" Hikaru yelled, he was so sick of all this. Why was Kaoru acting like this? He never takes things this far, that was his own thing. Hikaru sighed as he walked away from the door. "Come on Kaoru, talk to me." His twin soon took his new advantage, and ran out of the room, and into his own. "Kaoru wait!!"

Kaoru stormed off to the bedroom that he barley ever steps foot in. It was still clean since it was the maids job to keep every inch of the mansion clean. He walked over to his already made bed as he flopped down on his stomach, his face buried in the pillow. Tears soaking the fabric around him. Just thinking of everything that had just happened. Of course he wanted to keep going, but if Hikaru didn't feel the same as he did then what was the point? He just wished that these feelings would go away, no matter what he tried nothing ever worked. Why couldn't he just be a normal person, and have normal feelings towards his brother? Was he really that demented? What was he supposed to do? These experiments felt so wrong, but at the same time it had been everything he had ever wanted. The only detail that was missing was the fact that he wanted his twin to share his feelings. But in what messed up world would that ever happen? Simple, it wouldn't.

Hikaru stood their as he heard a door in the distance slam shut. He didn't know what to think about any of this. Kaoru was normally more calm about things. What did he even do wrong? He just needed to know. With that, he stood up tall, and made his way over to Kaoru's room. He froze in place before he finally built up the courage to knock.

"Kaoru? Please? Talk to me? I don't want to be alone." He heard some shuffling from the other side of the door.

"I'm sorry Hikaru, but I do want to be alone. I'm sure there's someone else other then me to keep you company."

"But it's not the same. You're the only person I want to be with right now."

"Please, just leave Hikaru. I need a breather."

"I'll wait for you." He said softly sitting down with his back against the door. Hikaru could hear Kaoru sigh.

"Whatever, I'm gonna be awhile, and I know you're not that patient." Hikaru wanted to cry, the one person he cared for the most wanted nothing to do with him. There had to be something he could do. He had to fix this, a world without Kaoru was one he didn't want to live in. After what felt like hours Hikaru couldn't take it any more. So with a knock on the door he had to let Kaoru know.

"Kaoru?"

"What?"

"I'm sorry. I can't stand being alone, and I hate when you're mad at me. It hurts, because I love you." Suddenly Hikaru felt the door open, and fell backwards onto the floor, looking up at his living reflection.

"You love me?"

"Why wouldn't I? We're brothers."

"I'm sorry too, I overreacted." Hikaru then sat up, looking back up at his twin

"It's okay Kaoru, if you don't want to do these experiments anymore we don't have to."

"I do want to keep doing them, but if I don't feel comfortable, please don't force me." Kaoru said as he kneeled down so that they were face to face.

"I promise Kaoru, I'll back off next time." Kaoru kissed his brother on the cheek. 

"Thanks Hikaru, I love you too. You're the best brother ever." The twins then hugged each other. Both of there hearts speeding up like a fast moving metronome. There was nothing better then the love they shared.


	9. Secrets

Tamaki arrived to the Host Club that next afternoon, determined to find out what could be going on. He honestly hadn't noticed anything wrong with those little devils, but Kyoya knows what he's talking about. He wouldn't bring it up if it wasn't important. He wanted to make sure that all of his friends were happy. It was his job to make that a reality. Being the first one to arrive he sat in music room three as he awaited his beloved friends. Mori and Honey senpai walked in first as they walked up to Tamaki. Honey smiling as he was carried on Mori's shoulders.

"Hi Tama chan!" Honey senpai said in a giggly tone with a giant smile on his face.

"Good afternoon Honey senpai, Mori senpai." 

"I'm going to go eat some cake!!!" With that Honey jumped down and ran off as Mori followed. Tamaki smiled as he continued to wait for the others. Kyoya was the next to walk in. He stood up the minute he saw his friend and walked up to him. 

"Hi Kyoya." Tamaki said with a smile. The boy with glasses looked at his friend giving him the smallest of grins.

"Hi." Kyoya soon walked away, taking a seat as he reached inside his bag and took out his laptop. Next he looked at the door to see the twins walking in together. They walked hand in hand as they made their way to their hosting spot, hands still intertwined as they sat together. He watched them as they took a seat, Kaoru resting his head on his twins shoulder. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. So, why was Kyoya talking about them yesterday? Nothing seemed to be troubling them. What was important enough about them that he needed to tell Haruhi? He just wanted to understand. Why didn't Kyoya ever tell him anything? He soon walked close to the twins and walked behind them startling them as he put his hands on their shoulders. The twins jolted apart as they whipped around to look at their blond haired, purple eyed president. 

"Hello Hikaru, Kaoru." He said with one of those cheesy grins. The twins looked at one another before looking back at Tamaki with one raised eyebrow each.

"Hello." They said in unison with a confused tone. The twins continued to look at him as silence fell between the three. After several minutes ticked by, Tamaki finally spoke up.

"So, how are you two?"

"Fine....." Kaoru said softly yet confusion could be sensed in his voice. 

"What's with the sudden formality? You never ask us these kinds of things. Are you okay?" Hikaru spoke as he smirked, feeling happy about messing with him.

"What?? No! I'm the king, and as the king I must check in on my subjects!!" He said in an exaggerated way pointing in their direction. The twins rolled their eyes as they turned their backs to him. 

"Well you don't have to worry about that, we're fine." Kaoru said calmly, hiding his annoyance well. 

"Yeah, so why don't you just get ready. Clubs starting soon isn't it?" Hikaru said just wanting him to go away.

"Yeah it is. Just know if you need anything let me know." He gave them a smile before walking away. There didn't seem to be anything much different with them. They're still being their usual mischievous selves. So he must have been missing something. He just wanted to know. That way he could help in any way he could. For now, he wanted to have some other opinions.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
As Tamaki walked away again Kaoru put his head back on Hikaru's shoulder. His twin gave him a look that confused Kaoru. 

"Are we being obvious?" Hikaru asked out of nowhere. Kaoru looked at him with a sad expression on his face. 

"I mean, if boss was concerned the we must be."

"Alright, we need to do something about this."  
"What do you mean Hikaru?" Kaoru was scared about his brother's answer. Hikaru then lightly pushed his brother off of him before starring into his golden eyes.

"From now on, no "intimacy" at school. Only exception is during hosting hours. Our experiments should be cut down too. I know you said you still want to do them, but we should have a limit. I agree,  we might have taken it to far." Kaoru didn't know what to say. He wanted to cry but had no idea why. It seemed like Hikaru didn't want to do the experiments anymore but would do them if that was Kaoru's wish. 

"Hikaru, if you don't want to do the experiments you don't have to. Don't do them for my sake." Kaoru said keeping his eye contact away from his twin. Hikaru grabbed his brother's chin, forcing him to look into each other's eyes.

"Why would you say that Kaoru?"

"That's what you're thinking isn't it?" Kaoru saw a look on his brother's face that he couldn't decipher. Why did he feel so awkward now? These experiments have gone too far, but that didn't mean he wanted them to stop.

"No. It's not."

"Then what are you thinking?" Kaoru asked in a desperate tone. 

"The better question is what are you thinking? You've been keeping something from me." Hikaru spoke in a slightly angered tone.

"Trust me Hikaru, it's nothing interesting okay." Kaoru said with a reassuring smile.

"Well that's a lie." Hikaru said as his voice rose in volume

"Hikaru please don't start." Kaoru begged in a soft voice.

"What's that supposed to mean Kaoru!" He yelled. Kaoru felt his face grow red in anger.

"This is what I mean Hikaru! You yelling at me as if you were a child not getting what they wanted!"

"You think I'm the child?! You're the one keeping secrets! There's no point in keeping secrets! So get that idiotic thought out of you're head!" Kaoru felt his eyes glaze with tears. He was so angry at Hikaru he didn't want to look at him, yet he wasn't 100% sure why he was upset, he just was. 

"You know what Hikaru. When you apologized to me last night, I thought you meant it. I guess I was wrong!" Kaoru then stormed out of music room three running past Haruhi as she walked in.

"Kaoru?!" She said as she watched him run away with hot tears streaming down his face. She walked into the room towards the ginger haired boy who mirrored the one now crying and running down the halls of Ouran. "What's going on?" She asked.

"I...I can't believe he said that!" Hikaru yelled more to himself then to the tuxedoed girl asking him a question.

"What did he say? What happened?" She asked still looking at Hikaru. He then hung his head down as he told her what Kaoru said, keeping their experiments a secret from her. "I would go talk to him Hikaru. He seemed really upset."

"No, I'll let him calm down." Haruhi gave him a judging glare. "What?"

"Nothing." Haruhi said as she walked away to get ready for the guests to arrive. It wasn't long before fan girls flooded into music room three. Hikaru was a little nervous. He never entertained the guests without his brother, and he definitely didn't want to start today. Hikaru wasn't paying attention and was surprised when he saw a group of girls standing before him. He faked a smile as he offered to take a seat.

"Where's your brother?" One of the girls asked.

"Oh, um. Kaoru and I had a bit of a disagreement so I don't know if he'll be with us today." Hikaru put on the water works as he spoke, which was surprisingly easy. Was he this upset with his twin? "But I'm enough for you ladies, right?"

"Of course." The girls said squealing.

"I'm glad to hear that. I was kind of lonely without Kaoru."

"Did he leave for home?" One of the girls asked.

"I don't know. He ran off without a word." Hikaru lied.

"Well if he didn't leave school I'm sure he'll come back."

"I hope you're right." With a hopeful smile he went on with the day. As the time ticked by Hikaru was growing nervous. He really hoped Kaoru would come back.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
He ran out of the room as he felt himself almost bump into someone on the way out. As the tears continued to fall down his cheeks he heard a familiar voice calling his name. Kaoru refused to look back at the girl who actually seemed concerned about him. He didn't want to talk to anyone at that moment, and the thing that hurt the most was that Hikaru didn't even make an attempt to stop him or go after him. He ran down the halls until he couldn't run any more. His breaths were heavy as he felt the world spinning. Coughing in exhaustion as his chest throbbed in pain from the running. Tears still forming and falling from his eyes. Why did things have to feel so confusing. 

He looked at his surroundings and found his way to the closest bathroom. When he saw himself in the mirror he was a mess. His eyes were puffy and he watched more tears hitting his already soaked cheeks. Face flushed and cheeks burnt red. He also noticed how much he was trembling. He bit his bottom lip before turning his back to the mirror leaving the boys room in a swift motion. Kaoru was going to call one of his cars to come and take him home when he realized his phone was in his bag back in the club room. With much hesitation he started his walk back , making sure to take his time. He wasn't looking forward to confronting everyone, most of all Hikaru.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It was coming to the end of hosting hours and Kaoru still wasn't back. Hikaru was going crazy with worry. He just wanted to know if his twin was okay. So at one point when he didn't have girls crowded around him he rummaged through his bag and took out his phone. After dialing his brother's number he heard a familiar ring tone. He looked back down and began to look through Kaoru's bag that sat leaning against his own. He found his twins phone and grew a deeper wave of nervesness. If he couldn't contact him he wasn't sure what to do. As he sat there in his worried state his fourth appointment of the day came up to him. 

"Hello." The girls greeted him. 

"Hello ladies." He said putting both phones in his pockets before entertaining them like he was supposed to. Suddenly the room grew quiet as the large door creaked open to reveal a red headed boy, bangs covering his face. Hikaru jumped up and ran to his twin feeling relived to see he was okay. Kaoru ignored his brother as he grabbed his bag and began looking around for something. Hikaru noticed and knew Kaoru was looking for his phone, but he wasn't going to be giving it to him without an explanation. "Looking for this?" Hikaru said holding his twins phone out for him to see. Kaoru finally looked in his direction, the most evil glare that he'd ever seen on his brothers face. Hikaru watched as his twin swung his bag on his back as he walked towards him ready to just take his phone and be done with it. Yet, Hikaru snatched it away before Kaoru could grab it. No emotion could be seen in the younger twins eyes. 

"Give me my phone." Kaoru said with venom in his tone.

"No, not until we talk." Hikaru crossed his arms keeping his twins phone tightly in his grip.

"I'm not talking to you. Especially here." His teeth were showing as he spoke, almost like he wanted to growl.

"Fine, we'll go in the hall."

"Not good enough." Kaoru said with an evil yet silky tone.

"Then where can we talk?" Hikaru was concerned and angry as he tried to reason with his brother.

"Home." Kaoru said trying again to grab his phone. Hikaru again kept it out of his reach. 

"We need to talk now." Hikaru said with confidence as he looked into the eyes of the growing beast before him.

"Fine. Bathroom. Now." Kaoru demanded pulling his brother's tie as their noses nearly touched. He let go soon afterwards before they walked out of the third music room. They walked in silence to the closest boys bathroom. Once inside Hikaru saw the tears bubbling into his twins eyes. He also noticed how broken Kaoru looked. He looked like he'd been crying for a while. 

"Kaoru, are you okay?" He went to cup his brothers cheek but Kaoru smacked it away. "Kaoru?"

"You don't want to do the experiments, that's fine. Don't do them just for my sake. It'll make me feel worse." Kaoru said between sobs.

"I never said that. I thought you wanted to keep it a secret, so we have to be careful. You don't want everyone finding out about our little games do you?"

"Yeah, I know." Kaoru said with an unnoticeable blush.

"Then what's the problem?" Hikaru asked in frustration.

"I don't even know okay! I don't know why I'm so upset, I just am!"

"Kaoru.....I" He said lowering his voice to comfort him. 

"Can I just have my phone please? I wanna go home" Kaoru said in a sad yet adorable whine crying even more.

"I'll go with you. I'll call," Hikaru offered as he opened his own phone before his brother stopped him.

"No, just go finish with the club. I'll be there when you get home." He said forcing a smile and wiping the tears away from his face.

"Kaoru...." 

"Please, I'll be okay. Just give me my phone." Hikaru sighed before he gave in and gave him his phone. "Thank you. I'll see you at home." Hikaru then walked towards the music room as his brother walked the opposite direction talking on the phone. He heard nothing as he walked in, sitting down before one of the hosts got his attention. 

"Hikaru...what's going on?" Haruhi asked with a curious look in her eyes. He looked at her and gave her a small but forced smile.

"Kaoru's going home, but everything's fine."

"Oh, okay." Haruhi gave her friend a smile. 

"Alright everyone, back to your hosts!" Tamaki announced. From that point on the day couldn't go by fast enough. So when he finished his final appointments he quickly grabbed his things as he tried to leave. Yet he was stopped by the shadow lord Kyoya.

"What?!" Hikaru asked not being able to hold back his emotions he was feeling.

"This little issue between you and Kaoru isn't going to be a problem for the club is it?" Kyoya asked as he spun a pen in his hand. Did this guy care about anything but the profits? Hikaru thought.

"No, I just need to talk to him some more." He said holding back his anger. Kyoya gave him a nod before all the hosts made there way out. Haruhi walked with Hikaru out to the front of the building. She pulled a box out of her bag and began eating some sort of brown and yellowish stick. "What is that?" He asked feeling confused and curious. She looked at him before responding. 

"Oh, it's Pocky. You never had it?"

"No. What is it?"

"Well it kind of tastes like a cookie with chocolate on it. You want one?"

"Sure, do you have two?" Haruhi smiled before she reached into her bag again. 

"Here, I have an extra box. You can have it."

"What? No, I can't do that."

"Of course you can. Take it, show it to Kaoru." Hikaru gave her a warm smile as he took the box from her. 

"Thanks Haruhi."

"No problem, I'll see you tomorrow Hikaru." The two then went their separate ways. Once he was in his limo he took out his phone. He did some research on the snack that he was given to see what it actually was. During his search he found out something very interesting.....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The ride home was a lonely one without Hikaru by his side. Kaoru looked out the window as he began to drown in the silence. He tried to think about anything but his brother, but it never happened. No matter what he did Hikaru never left his thoughts. Kaoru couldn't understand what was wrong with him. Was it really true that he liked his twin more then a sibling? Every experimental kiss made his heart pound at an alarming rate. All his soft touches makes the blood rise to his cheeks along with a flutter in his tummy. He always feels accomplished when Hikaru makes unique noises from his own touches. Escaped in these thoughts, he didn't notice when the car pulled into his estate.

"We're here Master Hitachiin." The chauffeur stated which snapped Kaoru backed to reality.

"Oh right. Thank you." He said softly as the door was opened for him and was lead to his mansion. Once inside the maids greeted him. Kaoru gave them a smile before going up to his a Hikaru's room. He dropped his bag on the floor to be forgotten as he made his way over to the enormous bed. Flopping down on the bed, Kaoru's face was soon covered by his brother's pillow. He could smell the sent that was so uniquely Hikaru. His heart felt light, and confusion flooded his mind. Why was he so perverted? He was thinking about his identical twin in ways he shouldn't. The person that was practically his reflection was the one that made him feel this way. Yet it felt like Hikaru didn't share his struggle despite them sharing everything else. He stayed in the spot so long that before he knew it he heard the sound of a distant door creak open. Sitting up on the bed, Kaoru was going to see who was down stairs. His head battled between getting up or plopping back down on the bed. As he sat there he could hear the echo of the footsteps getting closer and closer. After a few minutes the sound disappeared to be replaced with the sound of the door knob jangling. Once the door started to open Kaoru couldn't look at the person standing in the doorway.

"Kaoru?" The voice that could only belong to Hikaru said softly with concern. Kaoru gave his brother a quick glance. His twin stood before him, the light from the hallway shinning on him, making him look like an angel despite his devilish personality.

"Yeah?" He responded shyly averting his eyes from his twin. 

"I have no idea why you're upset but I don't want to fight or have things become awkward." Hikaru spoke as he slowly walked in the room, one hand behind his back.

"I'm not mad. I just over reacted. I'm sorry." Kaoru said as he pushed his knees towards him, hugging them to his chest.

"Don't worry about it. I forgive you." Hikaru finally made it to the bed and sat next to his clearly saddened twin. He put a hand on Kaoru's shoulder, giving him one of those smiles that gave him butterflies. He looked at his brother for a second before returning a warm smile. 

"Thanks Hikaru."

"No problem." Kaoru noticed that Hikaru was hiding one of his hands behind his back. Growing curious he decided to ask.

"Hikaru? What are you holding behind you?" Hikaru immediately gave his twin one of his famous mischievous grins.

"Well, I was going to keep it a secret but I guess I'll show you." He then revealed a small box with writing that read 'Pocky'

"What is that?" Kaoru asked feeling utterly lost.

"Apparently it's a biscuit shaped like a stick covered in chocolate." Hikaru explained confidently.

"Oh, interesting." He said with a smile. As he looked in his brother's eyes and saw an evil glow in those golden eyes of his. "Can I try one?" Kaoru asked innocently ignoring his twins expression.

"Of course." Hikaru said as he opened up the box before pulling one out and passing it to his twin. Kaoru thanked his brother as he took the candy stick from him taking a bite from it.

"Hmm, it's pretty good." Kaoru noticed his brothers stare intensify as he chewed the snack and soon grew nervous. 

"Hey, do you wanna play a game?" Hikaru asked softly once his brother finished his Pocky stick. Kaoru's eyes grew wide in slight fear.

"What kind of game?" Kaoru asked nervously. 

"It's simple." Hikaru said as he took out another Pocky stick. "I'll count down from three. Then each of us will bite one end of the Pocky stick until we reach the middle. Only rule is you can't pull away. If you do, you lose. Sound fun?" Kaoru just stared his twin down with shock written in his eyes. He  opened his mouth a few times but no words came out. "Kaoru?" Hikaru asked in a worried tone. Kaoru snapped out of whatever trance he was under and nodded.

"Yeah, sure." He finally spoke sporting a nervous smile. 

"Good." Hikaru said, placing as little of the Pocky as he could get in his mouth, giving Kaoru a look that reminded him of how a predator looks at it's pray.

"What happens if I loose?" Kaoru asked, regretting doing so the second the words stumbled out of his mouth. His twin removed the Pocky from his mouth before answering.

"Well, if that were the case, I'm sure I could think of a good punishment." Hikaru smirked

"And if you loose?" Kaoru said with slightly more confidence. Hikaru's eyes grew wide in surprise before he looked into Kaoru's eyes.

"Not like that would happen, but if I were to loose, I guess you would have to punish me." Kaoru felt his cheeks burn up as he nodded his head in approval. Hikaru then put the piece of Pocky back in his mouth. Using his pointer finger, he invited Kaoru to come closer. Nerves were coursing through Kaoru's veins as he inched closer to put his mouth at the other end of the Pocky stick. Hikaru gave his twin a smirk before counting down.

"3..............2................................1" The both of them then proceeded to bite their way down the biscuit stick slowly. Each bite made Kaoru's heart beat a little faster. Once they meet in the middle their lips touched. They sat their for awhile with their lips awkwardly pressed together. Neither twin moved for the longest time, not even into full fled kissing. They just had their lips against each other's. Several minutes went by until Kaoru couldn't take it any more and separated the connection, backing away from his twin. Hikaru then looked at Kaoru with a smirk. "Guess I won." Kaoru averted his eyes from his brother with a pout on his face.

"No fair." Kaoru said as he crossed his arms over his chest. He heard his twin chuckle a bit. 

"How so Kaoru?"

"Because your to stubborn to give up." He said feeling pretty annoyed with his brother at this point. Hikaru giggled a little bit more and that made Kaoru look back at his twin.

"Sorry Kaoru, but I guess you have to be punished now."

"Fine, what is it?" He asked with a sigh.

"Remember when we reenacted Alice in Wonderland with everyone?" Kaoru stared at his brother blankly as he slowly nodding his head. Yet in his head he knew exactly what his twin had in mind, which only made his more nervous. 

"Yeah, what about it?" Kaoru asked sounding curious. 

"I want you to wear you're Cheshire costume for 24 hours, starting tomorrow at the Host Club." Hikaru's smile only grew along with the evil glint in his eyes.

"Seriously?" Kaoru asked with an annoyed sigh.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Hikaru looked at Kaoru, the smirk not leaving his face.

"Uhg, fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine. But if you embarrass me tomorrow you'll never hear the end of it." Kaoru said as he stood from the bed. He then made his way to the bedroom door. Hikaru stared at his brother as he stood up as well. 

"Where are you going?" Hikaru said softly wondering if he made yet another mistake. His twin looked back making some uncomfortable eye contact.

"Oh, uh, um. I was just uh.........." Kaoru stuttered. Hikaru tilted his head in a cute way, almost like a curious puppy. He sighed as he stood their feeling incredibly awkward. "I'm just uh, gonna get something to eat."

"Oh, well if you're hungry why don't we just have some more of this Pocky?" He said with a giant grin as he walked towards his brother. 

"NO!" Kaoru yelled, surprising even himself. Hikaru jumped in surprise giving his twin a worried glance.

"Kaoru?" Hikaru said cupping a shaking hand on his cheek. Kaoru leaned into the contact as he reached for his brother's hand.

"Sorry Hikaru. I don't know what's got me so riled, but I promise you, I'm okay." Hikaru gave his twin a warm smile as he leaned in closer, giving his brother a chaste kiss.

"It's okay Kaoru. Everything's fine." He then held Kaoru close. The hug felt warm, easing the tension between them. He felt Kaoru respond by holding him close as well.

"Thank you Hikaru."

"No Problem."

"Hikaru?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you." Hikaru felt his cheeks burn up and felt relived that Kaoru couldn't see his face. 

"I love you too." Hikaru said in a casual tone like a sibling would. Kaoru held back a sad sigh. If only Hikaru knew the true meaning behind those three words to him, but they were brother's, so that wouldn't happen. He let out a single tear. Why must he love his brother more then anything else?


	10. Fun and Punishments part 1

The day was bright as the twins woke up that Friday morning. Kaoru kept his eyes closed pretending to sleep, he wasn't looking forward to today. He hoped that his brother wouldn't wake up any time soon. Not much time went by before he felt Hikaru shift in the bed. So much for that hope.   
Hikaru sat up to rub his sleepy eyes away. He looked down at his sleeping brother with a smile, loving how peaceful his twin looked in his slumber. He felt tempted to just lay back down and snuggle up with Kaoru. Yet Hikaru stood up lazily before shakeing his brother, trying to wake him up. 

"Come on Kaoru, wake up. Don't wanna be late do you? I think today's going to be fun." Hikaru said with a growing smirk. He heard a whine from his brother as Kaoru pulled the covers over his head. Chuckling he went to tug at the blankets to pull them off of his uncooperative brother, grabbing the blanket near Kaoru's feet pulling it away like a magician would remove a table cloth from a table covered with plates, cups, and silverware. Kaoru bolted up trying to reach for the blanket suddenly shivering wrapping his arms around his bare chest.

"Hikaru give it back! I don't wanna go." Kaoru said still shivering and reaching out to grab the blanket. Once he found it he wrapped up in the blanket head to toe once more keeping a tight grip on it. 

"Come on Kaoru seriously, we have to go to school. You don't even have to wear that thing until the Host Club anyways." Hikaru complained while pulling the blanket off in any way he could, just to be replaced where it started by Kaoru. Growing frustrated Hikaru lifted part of the blanket yet again but this time he trailed his fingers on his brother's skin to tickle him. Kaoru jolted away from his twins touch, keeping his face hidden under the covers feeling a blush forming on his cheeks. Hikaru continued with his torturous tickling while his twin kicked in his direction. He soon saw his brother's face emerge from under the covers. Without warning Kaoru pounced at his brother's hands to get him to stop yet he managed to fall off the bed taking his brother along with him. Hikaru was now on the floor on his back, his twin laying on top of him, his face in his chest. Hikaru went scarlet until he felt his brother moving, soon looking into Hikaru's eyes. Kaoru gave his twin a smirk.

"That's what you get for tickling me." Kaoru said as he poked his twins nose. Hikaru giggled before putting a hand on his cheek. Kaoru felt his cheeks grow warm.

"I guess that's fair." Kaoru nodded as he went to get off of his brother but Hikaru stopped him by grabbing his shoulders. He leaned forward and placed his lips on Kaoru's. Kaoru lost himself in the kiss, managing to let out a small moan. Hikaru began to move his hands down his brother's body until they were on his hips and threatening to go lower. Kaoru released himself from his twins identical lips as he felt his entire body increasing in temperature. 

"U-um, we should get ready." Kaoru mumbled as he stood up, holding out his hand to help his brother. Hikaru nodded and accepted his twins hand before standing up. The siblings then went on to get dressed in silence. Once in uniform they made their way down to eat breakfast chatting about the little mischief they can get themselves into. After they ate their elegently prepared breakfast they procceded to the limo to head to school. The entire time Kaoru felt a little bit uncomfortable. He felt really warm and unintetionaly squirmed around in his seat. Kaoru didn't get like this often but when he did it took forever for it to pass. He kept his eyes on anything but his brother, already feeling a bit awkward about his current situation. 

Hikaru noticed his brother's uneasiness. Kaoru couldn't stay still and he wouldn't even look at him. He didn't know what to do so he decided to let his twin deal with whatever was going on with him by himself. It wasn't long before they pulled into Ouran. They both got out and went onto their first class. As they walked in they sat in their seats next to each other and near Haruhi. She glanced over to the twins and gave Kaoru a worried look. 

"Kaoru, are you alright?" She asked, those big brown eyes looking at him in concern. He looked up keeping his hands in his lap while giving her a smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Haruhi looked at Hikaru who only gave her a look that said 'I don't know.' With that the lesson began and Kaoru drifted off into a daydream. 

Hikaru looked over to his twin hoping he would do something to make him smile in this boring class like he usually did. Yet Kaoru was having different thoughts as he looked out the class room window. His eyes were only nearly open, a look of love in his golden eyes. Hikaru wondered what his brother could be thinking about. Being in the back row the twins could get away with more things so Hikaru took out a sheet of paper folding it in an interesting way before writing something on it. Hikaru admired his work for a moment before tossing the paper airplane on his twins desk.

Kaoru was thinking about the kiss he and his brother shared that morning and what would have happened if he didn't come in the way of his twins touches. As he thought about those dirty things he was a little spooked when a paper airplane landed on his desk. Kaoru picked up the airplane shaped paper and saw some writing on it.

'Seriously, are you okay?' Kaoru smiled at his brother's sweetness for worring about him. Glancing in Hikaru's direction he gave him a smile before he wrote something on the paper airplane as well, sending it back his brother's way.   
Hikaru watched the paper plane land on his desk and saw his brother's unique hand writing.  
'Im okay Hikaru, just trust me.' Hikaru looked at Kaoru again, giving him a little nod still not 100% believing the words his twin wrote. Kaoru smiled back to him before he looked to the front of the room. 

As he looked away from his brother, Kaoru felt his body screaming at him. Not having the ability to ignore his aching body any longer he raised his hand to get their teachers attention. After an unbearable five minutes the teacher finally saw his hand in the air. 

"Yes Mr. Hitachiin?"

"Can I use the bathroom please?" The teacher gave him a strange look before giving him permission to leave. Kaoru then stood from his seat reciving a worried look from his twin but giving him a reassuring smile in return before quickly leaving the room. He walked the halls until he found a boys bathroom. As he walked in another black haired boy was making his way out. Kaoru ignored the other student as he made his way into one of the stalls locking it once inside. He looked down at his body and griminced at what he saw. He really didn't want to do this here but sitting in classes all day giving him the chance to daydream wouldn't make it go away, so getting rid of it now was the best decision. Kaoru unzipped his pants and pulled them down along with his boxers. With his man hood now free and saluting him there was only one thing left to do.  Kaoru hesitintly stroked it while letting out a whimper. He continued to wrap his hands around his hardness and pumped it rapidly. Kaoru went on, moaning as his twins name escaped his lips every so often getting louder and louder the more he continued. Yet he was completely oblivious to the person outside the bathroom door smirking with an evil look in his dark coal of eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hikaru was scared for his brother. He asked to use the bathroom twenty minutes ago and still wasn't back. Was he not feeling well? Another five minutes ticked by and still no Kaoru. What was wrong with him? He needed to know what was eating at his brother. Hikaru hated seeing Kaoru like this. He knew something was wrong with his twin but anytime he wanted to talk about it Kaoru just told him nothing's wrong when there clearly was. Again five more minutes went by, it's now been thirty minutes and Kaoru wasn't back. He couldn't take it anymore so he raised his hand. The teacher looked at him immediately. 

"I need to use the bathroom." Hikaru said in a quick manner. Once he was given permission he stormed out of the room to look for his twin. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

First it was Kaoru with his strange behavior and lack of attention in class. Then he abruptly leaves for the bathroom. Hikaru looks like he's worried as he stares at the clock every five minutes with a look of terror as time ticked by. Finally Hikaru leaves for the bathroom as well leaving the room in a flash. All these things that happened in the first half hour of the day was starting to concern her. Haruhi was now in her second class and neither Hikaru nor Kaoru returned to that first lesson. Concern coursed through her, just thinking about her friends wired actions. Was Kyoya dead on with his theory or was it something else intirly. All she knew was that the best way to get an answer was to pass along this information to Kyoya when she saw him. If anyone can put together the pieces to this puzzle it was him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Unlocking the stall door Kaoru made his way to the fancy looking sinks and washed his hands to get the stickiness off. Once satisfied he dried his hands and made his way out of the bathroom and into the hallway. He watched an identical boy zoom past before stopping and looking back towards him. Hikaru back tracked until he was standing in front of his twin, looking strait through his brother, sending him a look of pure concern. Yet Hikaru smiled at his brother in relief seeing that he was okay.

"There you are. You've been gone a long time. I was starting to get worried." Hikaru said putting a hand on his brother's shoulder. 

"It's okay Hikaru, I'm okay. I just wasn't feeling to great, but don't worry, I feel a lot better now." Kaoru said with a big smile.   
Hikaru stared at his twin and noticed something different. He remembered his brother's uneasiness getting worse in class, almost as if he was in pain or uncomfortable. Yet now Kaoru was smiling at him, a certain glow that he hasn't seen in a while. He loved seeing this brighter version of   
Kaoru in front of him. As silence fell upon them Hikaru felt his stomach churn. 

Kaoru stood there as he felt the wack of awkwardness as the silence came. It looked like his brother was staring off into space while still staring into his eyes. After what felt like forever Kaoru decided to snap Hikaru out of whatever daze he was under. Snapping his fingers in front of his twin he tried to get his attention.

"Um....Hikaru?....... You're drooling....." Hikaru jumped in shock at those words wipeing his face to rid himself from the escaping saliva. Kaoru giggled as he watched his brother getting all flustered, after all it was a rare sight to see. Eventually he grabbed his brother's hand which cought him off guard as he stiffened in suprise. "Calm down. No need to feel imbarassed alright. It's just me." Kaoru gave him a warm smile as Hikaru's cheeks grew a red tint. Hikaru remained silent as he nodded his head slowly in confirmation. "Good. Now let's get to class okay?" 

"Yeah, sure." Hikaru responded in a whisper. The twins then proceeded to there next class.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The twins arrived early to the club that day to get Kaoru in his punishment costume. It wasn't that he hated the thing, he just felt a little imbarased if Hikaru wasn't by his side in a replica of his own wardrode drapping from his body. Hikaru dragged Kaoru to the dressing room shoving the Cheshire outfit in his arms before pushing his brother behind the curtain. 

"Hurry up and get dressed Kaoru, before everyone gets here." Hikaru called from behind the curtain. 

"Alright, alright." Kaoru then began to rid himself of his uniform and into the more interesting attire. 

Hikaru tapped his foot impatiently, as the sound of the clicking echoed in the empty music room. 

"You done yet?"

"Jeez Hikaru, it's only been like 30 seconds would you calm down." Hikaru held back a giggle as he smirked.

"Would you like a hand?" Hikaru asked in a more then friendly way. Behind the curtain Kaoru went crimson as he answered his twin.

"No I'm good. Besides, it would only make the process longer." He said with a sinister grin. Now it was Hikaru's turn to blush as he looked away from the curtain pouting at how Kaoru made his heart beat faster with just a few words. 

"Your sure brave today." Hikaru teased trying to get control back over his body that for some reason was getting warm. 

"What can I say, I have you as a twin." Kaoru retorted back feeling bold.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hikaru said looking back at the curtain. 

"Oh you know. I'm mean you are one of the bravest people I know. So why can't I be brave for once."

"Alright, you got me there." Hikaru said with a giggle. "Anyways, are done yet?" 

"Yep," Kaoru then pulled the curtain away and Hikaru looked at his brother in awe.

"Heeeeeey look at you." Hikaru said slyly as he walked in a circle around his brother admiring the 360 of his twins outfit.

"Hikaru, you've seen me in this before." Kaoru said rolling his eyes at his brother, feeling confused why his twin was acting so strange. Hikaru soon stood in front of his brother again with his famous mischievous smile.

"True, but that was when we were both in costume. Now come on, give me a spin." Hikaru made a circle motion with his pointer finger as his smirk grew in size.

"You're rediculas." Kaoru said with a little giggle as he did what Hikaru wanted him to do, shakeing his head as he spun around showing off his costume. Hikaru closed one of his eyes as he made two l's with his thumb and pointer fingers, forming two corners of a box shape.

"Love it, love it. Now shake that tail." Hikaru said pretending to take pictures of his brother like a swarm of paparazzi trying to get a snap shot of their favorite celebrity. Hikaru smiled thinking that no model could surpass the sight standing before him.   
Kaoru froze in place at the words that slipped from his twins mouth, his back facing his brother making him shiver subconsciously. It took him a second to collect himself before he  could form words. Finally Kaoru looked back towards his twin.

"No way! Stop being wierd." Hikaru raised an eyebrow at his twins comment before thinking of a comeback.

"I'm wierd, I'm not the one who uses his allowance to buy manga and hide it under the bed." He said feeling a little evil but loving the nervous blush forming on Kaoru's cheeks. But what was this strange feeling in his stomach?

"Hey! You weren't supposed to know about those." Kaoru pouted crossing his slim arms over his chest looking away from his talking mirror.  
Hikaru made his way closer to his brother until his lips were next to his twins ear.

"You can't keep something like that from me Kaoru." It may have been in Kaoru's messed head but Hikaru sounded really hot at that moment. Kaoru held back a moan as he gently pushed him away coming back to reality.

"Whatever. Just be happy I'm not Renge number two." Kaoru said holding back a laugh. As if Hikaru could read his twins mind he laughed for him.

"I don't think the world could take more then one." Kaoru was soon laughing along with his brother as they thought about all of Ranges rediculas entrinces she made when Tamaki was trying to be all dramatic about something. 

Suddenly Hikaru felt an unknown urge that couldn't be restrained any longer. As he looked at his twin, Kaoru's eyes were closed laughing adorably. Hikaru leaned in and kissed his brother's cheek.

"You have such a cute laugh." Hikaru said with a warm smile. Kaoru couldn't hold back a blush. He leaned close to his brother sharing a chaste kiss with him. They looked into each other's eyes as Kaoru smiled. 

"And you have a beautiful smile." Kaoru said stroking his thumb over Hikaru's bottom lip with a loving look in his eyes. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He was on his way to the third music room to get started with today's preparations for the club. Tilting his head in confusion when he saw the door wide open, but he decided to ignore it as he made his way inside. He caught a quick glance of the twins, but for some reason Kaoru was in the Cheshire cat costume that he wore  when the Host Club reinacted Alice in Wonderland. He had to admit, the twins played that role amazingly, but the real gem was seeing his precious little Haruhi in that dress. Tamaki quickly found a hiding spot and decided to see what the twins were doing here so early. He wasn't spying, he would never do that, he was just watching over his boys to see what could be wrong with them since Kyoya wouldn't let him in on something. As he watched he saw the twins being their mischievous selves, but.... they were acting like they were in front of an audience. Were they practicing? They must be, their act couldn't be so convincing without a little practice right? As he watched them he saw Hikaru lean towards his brother placing a kiss on Kaoru's cheek.

"You have such a cute laugh." He heard Hikaru say to his twin in a sweet tone. This sounded a lot like what they would say for the ladies. Yet he was surprised when Kaoru easily kissed his brother's lips. 

"And you have a beautiful smile." Tamaki was shook when Kaoru placed his thumb over his brother's bottom lip. It was like there act, but on a different level. Maybe they knew he was hiding and were playing a trick on him. 

"C-come on Kao, let's get ready for the club." Kaoru nodded his head and leaving for the hosting area giving Tamaki the chance to escape from his hiding spot and pretend he didn't see a thing. Tamaki just witnessed a little bit of a change between those little devil's of his that he just couldn't explain and was probably nothing of concern. But he knew one thing for sure. They were getting really good at their brotherly love act.


	11. Fun and Punishments part 2

His feet were securely gripped by his cousins hands as he sat atop the tall boys shoulders. Looking like a king putting there workers to good use. They made their way over to their seats before Mori let his short cousin jump down. Hunny took a seat as his cousin walked away to grab some cake for them and their guests. He looked around the room and saw the only other hosts here besides himself and Takashi was Tama-chan, Hika-chan, and Kao-chan. When his eyes fell on the twins he had to do a double take. Was that Kao-chan wearing the Cheshire costume? Why would he be wearing something like that? It wasn't a cosplay or dress up day so why was he wearing that? With a growing curiosity he stood up from his seat, making his way to the identical siblings. When he reached them Hunny hugged his Usa-chan bunny tight to his chest giving the pair a smile. 

"Hi Hika-chan! Hi Kao-chan!" Two pairs of golden eyes meet Hunnys brown ones before the two greeted their senpai.

"Hi Hunny senpai." They said in perfect sync. Hunny looked at Hikaru then at Kaoru but kept his stare on the younger twin. Kaoru began to blush from embarrassment when Hunny decided to glare at him, examining his atire. Noticing his brothers nervousness Hikaru got Hunnys attention.

"Was their something you needed Hunny seanpi?"The short boy jumped at the sound of his name as he shifted his gaze towards the older twin. The eldest boy tilted his head placing his pointer finger on his chin. 

"Hmmm, not particularly, but I do have a question." Hikaru shifted a little closer to his twin before responding for the both of them. 

"Lay it on us." Hikaru said.

"Okay, um, why is Kao-chan wearing that?" Hikaru turned to see his brother glowing bright from the question. The look on Kaoru's face made it seem like he wanted to bolt out of the room and hide. With the notable distress on his brother's face Hikaru wrapped an arm around the younger ones waist. 

"Well, if you wanna know. Kaoru here lost a bet. So this is the punishment." Kaoru turned his head quickly, looking right at his twin fear written on his face. 

"Hikaru!" Kaoru scream whispered. He knew it was a lie but one, if he didn't act shocked Hunny wouldn't believe it, and two he was kind of nervous of what his twin would come up with. 

Hikaru let out a giggle, at his brother's worried tone while Hunny just stared at them in confusion. 

"What kind of bet? And what's the punishment exactly?" Hunny asked.

"Well we bet how long it would take us to get boss cowering in the corner. Kaoru had some hope in him but look where that got him." Hikaru said between giggles.   
Kaoru held back a sigh of relief that Hikaru didn't joke around with their senpai by saying something too embarrassing by telling him what really happened yesterday. Their little game last night alone humiliated him to the point of stuttering and having odd behavior. Actually, who was he kidding? Odd behavior was the new norm for him. They were a week into their experiments and he just wasn't acting like himself. He wanted more with his brother, but he knew that wasn't safe. The experiments were risky enough. If they were caught, they could get in trouble with the law. It didnt matter how rich they were, they would still be put into jail for the sinful acts they've been pulling. 

Hikaru soon looked towards his twin with concern. The younger sibling was looking off into space, a sad look in his eyes. Hunny seanpi tugged at the older twins sleeve getting his attention. The twin wearing a uniform whipped his head to look at the shorter boys big brown eyes.

"Hika-chan? Is Kao-chan okay? He's starting to worry me." Hikaru gave the older boy a sad look before responding. 

"I'm sure he's fine. Right Kao?" Hikaru said before lightly elbowing his twin to get the other ones attention. Kaoru jumped in surprise before looking at his reflection and his fun sized senpai. 

"W-what? Yeah, sure." Kaoru said with a fake smile trying to convince his brother and his friend that he was okay. 

"Kao-chan? I know your not okay. Your not acting like yourself. I understand if you don't want to tell me. But please don't lie and say it's nothing." Hunny said in the saddest tone that the twins ever heard escaping from his lips. Kaoru felt guilt eating away at him, seeing the usually bubbly happy host now looking sad and concerned. 

"I'm sorry Hunny seanpi, but I really am okay. I appreciate your concern, but there's no reason to worry your head over this. Just please believe me when I say I'm okay." Kaoru said. He really didn't want his friends to notice his distress. It was bad enough that Hikaru could see it, so he really didn't want to take up too much of everyone's concern. Hunny let out a small sigh of disappointment.

"I'm sorry Kao-chan, but I just can't believe those words. If and when you're ready to talk, just know that we're all here for you. We all care about you so much. We all want you to be happy, so don't be afraid to talk, okay." Hunny said giving him a weak smile.

"Hunnys right Kaoru." Hikaru's soft voice said chiming in. Kaoru looked towards his brother forgetting that he was standing next to him. 

"Hikaru? I told you before that I'm okay. Why won't eaither of you just believe." Kaoru said getting irritated at this point. 

"Because we know you Kao-chan." Hunny said gently. 

"Can we just drop it then? It's making me feel worse." Kaoru said feeling the tears threatening to escape, but he held them back. Hikaru looked to his brother then to his senpai. 

"Thanks Hunny, but let's just stop talking about it. I'll make sure he's okay. I'm his brother after all." Hunny gave him a small nod.

"Okay, but one more thing. Don't forget what I said Kao-chan. I'm always here to talk okay?" Kaoru nodded as Hunny gave him a smile before turning around and walking back over to where his cousin was. He passed by Kyoya and Haruhi talking about something, he's noticed that those two have been around each other more then usual. Once he was standing in front of a sitting Takashi he gave him a smile before sitting beside him. Mori was cutting the cake into slices as Hunny watched him. Mori stopped his work and looked at his cousin. He knew Mitskuni was worried about the twins but he didn't know how to ease his cousins mind. Sure cake and sweets were a good distraction, but he could still see the sadness in those brown eyes of his. 

"Mitskuni?" Hunny flinched in surprise before looking up to him with a smile. 

"What is it Takashi?"

" I wouldn't worry about it. If there's something wrong, at least they have each other." Mori said hoping to get Hunnys mind off them.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I just want them to be okay." Hunny said looking down at the cake with a sad expression. Mori grew sad seeing his cousin like this. If he were to be honest he was worried about the twins too but he knew that if there was something wrong with them they had each other. 

"I'm sure they will be. I can promise you that." Mori said with a smile, making the smaller boy grin as well. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He walked into the club room with an urgent looking Haruhi at his heels. Turning around he pulled up his glasses as he looked at the brunette. 

"Did you need something?" Haruhi looked down at the floor panting. She must have been running to catch up to him. 

"Y-yes."

"And." He continued to look at her, waiting for her to give him a real response.

"I need to tell you something." She said finally catching her breath. 

"Okay." Haruhi then told Kyoya about the twins strange actions in class that day. Kyoya made an expression of interest as she told him. 

"Well that explains something." Kyoya said as Haruhi looked at him with pure confusion. 

"What do mean?" Kyoya then looked around the room to make sure no one else was watching, especially Tamaki. Once he felt like it was safe he leaned next to Haruhi's ear and said something that made Haruhi's eyes widen along with her jaw dropping. 

"Wait, you h...." Kyoya put his hand over her mouth as he nodded his head. She froze for half a second before grabbing his wrist to get his hand away from her face. 

"There's nothing much we can do. The only way to help them is to nudge them in the right direction. Did you do what I told you to do yesterday.?"

"Yeah, and it worked really well."

"Good, if we keep doing little things like this, maybe they'll get the picture."

"Yeah, I hope so. I just want to see them happy." Haruhi said as she looked in their direction before turning back to Kyoya. 

"Of course, we all do." Kyoya said with a small smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once the girls flooded in the room seven hosts went to their positions to entertain their guests. Hikaru looked towards his twin as they sat in waiting for their appointments to make their way over to them. He really wanted his twin to feel better but he couldn't do that since he didn't know what was wrong. As he lost himself in thought he didn't notice the girls taking a seat across from them. 

"Hi Hikaru Hello Kaoru."

"Oh my god you look so cute in that costume!" The twins were brought to reality as the girls began swooing and complimenting the twin with cat ears on. Kaoru blushed slightly from all the extra attention. He wasn't used to this, he normally shared the spot light with his brother. As the blush deepened he turned towards Hikaru for some help.

"Hello ladies, how are you all today?" Hikaru said steering the conversation away from his twin.

"We're good."

"Anyways why is Kaoru wearing that?" 

"Yeah, he should wear it more often he looks so cute!" With Hikaru's attempt failing Kaoru acepted his fate and smiled at the ladies. 

"Thank you for the compliments ladies, but this is a one time thing." The girls sighed in disappointment before Hikaru wrapped his arm around his brother's waist. Kaoru made a small squeak like noise. 

"Unless me and Kao end up playing another game." Hikaru said with a smirk. Their guests squealed in hopes to see their favorite twins in something like this again. Kaoru blushed brightly as Hikaru let out a giggle. 

"What kind of game was it?" One of the girls asked softly and nervously. 

"We could show you how to play if you'd like." Hikaru said making the girl blush. He smirked before leaning down to grab his bag pulling out a small red box.

"Hikaru? You brought those things to school." Kaoru asked nervously as his face felt really hot. Hikaru gave his brother a look that Kaoru didn't like. He grabbed Kaoru's chin as they looked into each other's eyes. 

"Of course, I thought I'd show our guests" Kaoru took a deep breath before going along with their act.

"Maybe you're right, I'm sure they'd like to see it." Kaoru said with a stroak of his brother's cheek. Hikaru formed a small blush before backing away from his twin and turning towards the girls.

"Well, wanna learn how to play?" The girls nodded their heads furiously in anticipation. Hikaru smirked as he began to explain the rules. The entire time he did that Kaoru drifted away in thoughts before Hikaru brought him back again. "Come on Kaoru quit daydreaming. Let's give them a tutorial." Hikaru said putting a Pokey stick in his mouth. Kaoru hesitantly leaned forward until his mouth was on the other end of the stick. His nerves were growing as he felt eyes burning on him and Hikaru. As they reached the center and feeling of persistence ran through him, he wasn't going to lose again. They sat their in another awkward lip lock, but this was even worse then last night. The girls sat their waiting for more to happen but it just wasn't happening. 

Hikaru began feeling incredibly uncomfortable at the fact that Kaoru wouldn't let his lips go. All he wanted to do was fluster his brother up a bit like he always did but Kaoru just wasn't giving in this time. It took awhile for Hikaru to push away his pride a release his lips from his twins. Kaoru looked in his brother's eyes before he gave him a small smirk.

"Looks like I won this round. Does this mean I get to pick a punishment for you now." Hikaru gave a small blush.

"What? No. This was just to show them how to play." Hikaru said with a laugh but Kaoru could tell he was nervous. 

"What ever you say............chicken." Kaoru said with a smile that matched his costume. 

"Hey, I am not!" Kaoru scooched closer to his brother until their faces were only an inch apart.

"Whatever you say, dear brother." Kaoru whispered as he pawed at his twins neck and clothed chest. His words came out as a purr. He was really getting into character now. The girls watched in awe before the time came and their time was up. They sadly left and the next set of girls walked up to them. 

The twins didn't need to use the Pocky anymore with Kaoru's advantage by acting cat like. The rest of their day in the Host Club was met with snuggles, head rubs, and cat purrs from Kaoru. Taking it over the top with their last appointment by giving Hikaru's jaw a lick after making an excuse that there was some tea dripping down his face. After a long battle to get the girls to leave the hosts were now the only ones left in music room three. 

"Attention everyone!" Tamaki yelled in that boastful way that he always used. The others dubiously made their way to Tamaki. 

"What is it Tama-chan?" Hunny asked. 

"I would like all of you to come over to my house this weekend to hang out! We could even have a sleep over!" Tamaki said like an exited school girl. 

"And why wasn't I made aware of this sooner?" Kyoya asked giving him a slightly annoyed glare.

"Well I wanted to ask you all together, I was really hoping we could all spend some time together outside of the club." Tamaki said looking down as if he was a disappointed child.

"Well you're lucky I'm free." Kyoya said as he scribbled into his note book. 

"Us too! My dad and Takashi's dad are getting together for something and won't be needing us around." The shortest boy said with a big smile on his face.

"Guess it'd be better then hearing my dad and his friends talking about what ever it is they talk about it." Haruhi said. Tamaki grew happier with each person who said they would come. He then looked to the twins awaiting their response.

"What about you two?" Tamaki asked with hopeful eyes. Hikaru thought about it. He knew they were free but he honestly wanted to spend the weekend alone with Kaoru. He looked at his brother as if to ask him what he wanted to do. Kaoru saw the look in his twins eyes before nodding and turning to their boss.

"Sure, we got nothing else to do anyways." Kaoru said with a smile. Tamaki began to glow with excitement.

"It's settled then! All of you will be coming to my house tomorrow night." Everyone nodded at him in agreement. "Alright everyone, diamissed!" Everyone then made their way out towards their rides. Hikaru and Kaoru were soon sitting in their limo. The older one looked over to his brother as he saw him looking out the window. Hikaru leaned close to his brother for a moment, kissing his cheek before backing away and looking out the other window. Kaoru's cheeks grew red before glancing at his twins fake oblivious look. 

"Hikaru? What was that for?" 

"What are you talking about?"

"Hikaru!?" Kaoru said with an annoyed groan. 

"Guess it was just a brother's way to let you know that I love you, and want you to feel better." Kaoru smiled. He knew Hikaru didn't mean love in the way that he did but it was enough.

"I love you too. And I'll be okay. I promise." Hikaru nodded as the conversation ended. He knew his brother lied yet again. If the constint reasurence wasn't enough to get him to be truthful, he didn't know what else to do. The boys soon arrived home. Kaoru looked towards his brother with a smile. "Race you inside!" He said quickly and suddenly, making a sprint to their door. 

"Hey no fair!" Hikaru said with a giggle as he ran after his brother. Once he made it to the door himself Kaoru opened the door to be greeted by a few maids. After getting past them Hikaru tapped his brother's shoulder. "Tag! You're it!" Hikaru said as he bolted up the stairs. Kaoru watched his twin for a second before he chased him. The eldest ran down a few long hallways avoiding any physical contact from his brother. Yet  Hikaru was soon met with a dead end, having to turn around. When he did he saw his twin coming his way. Kaoru kept getting closer and closer and he had no doors to escape into. The younger was soon standing in front of his twin. Hikaru looked at him, confused as to why he hasn't touched him yet. Kaoru continued to inch closer until their lips made contact. 

"You're it." Kaoru said before running away leaving a blushing red head. Hikaru quickly snapped out of it before following him. He watched as Kaoru ran into their room closing the door to slow him down. Once Hikaru made it to the door he flung it open to see no Koaru. He walked in cautiously making sure Kaoru wasn't hiding behind the door or anything. Hikaru looked all over their room and in their bathroom. He wasn't in any of those places. There was only one place left that he could be. Making his way over to their walk in closet he opened the doors and walked down the long path surrounded by clothes. He made it a long way down before he heard the door creek, whipping around to see a flash of orange before the door was closed. Hikaru ran to the door and swung it opened. Kaoru was making his way to the bedroom door but Hikaru caught his twins wrist before he could make it out. Pulling his brother close he placed a kiss on his lips. 

"You're it." Hikaru said breathlessly. Kaoru gave his twin a smile. 

"Fine, you win. But I'll get you next time."  Hikaru watched as his twin walked towards their bed and sat down. 

"We'll see about that." Kaoru layed back on their bed as he rolled his eyes.

"Anyways, I hope going over to boss's place will be fun." Hikaru walked over to the bed and took a seat.

"Did you just want to stay at home and play our little games." Kaoru shook his head.

"You saw the look on his face. We gotta go now."

"Yeah, you're right. I think it'll be fun though. We'll get to mess with everyone right?" Kaoru smiled at his brother's words.

"Yeah, it'll be a blast."

"Well what do we do now? I'm board." Kaoru sat up and gave his twin a smirk.

"Well their is a game we could play."

"Really now? And what would that be?" Hikaru said returning a smirk. Kaoru leaned down to give his brother a kiss. They stayed like that for a few seconds. As Hikaru began to deepen the kiss Kaoru pulled away before leaning towards his brother's ear. 

"You're it." He said before getting up and running out of the room giggling to himself. Hikaru sat there for a moment in shock before standing up.

"Hey! Get back here!"


	12. Fun and Punishments part 3

The identical boys chased each other throughout the house for hours, forgetting about the rest of the world. They giggled as the only thing on their minds was the other. Kaoru was chasing Hikaru now. He ran after him, down the staircase, and through the kitchen. They ran in circles around the island placed in the middle of the kitchen. With Kaoru struggling to get close enough to grab him he jumped on top of the island counter giving him the advantage to grab Hikaru on his next round about. Not noticing Kaoru's actions Hikaru gasped in surprise as his brother caught him and was now laying on his stomach across the counter. Still gripping his wrist Kaoru blushed at the red tint forming on his brothers cheeks. 

Hikaru remained stiff seeing the cute position his twin was in. Kaoru was on his stomach, knees bent with his chest puffed out slightly for balance since his hands where gripping his arm and wrist. Hikaru began to blush and grew more scarlet when he saw his twin blushing as well. The way Kaoru was laying was one thing but the fact he was in costume made it worse. The tail layed over his butt eventually reaching the counter top. The ears on his head were adorable with his disheveled hair covering the headband that the ears were attached to. His golden eyes popped in contrast to the purple he was wearing shining as they looked into his own. Continuing to stare he couldn't help but get that strange yet pleasant pit in his stomach. What the hell was going on with him? He couldn't start feeling like this when Kaoru was acting off recently, it would just make things worse. Hikaru had to stop this strange thinking now if he wanted to help his twin. Once Kaoru's issues were solved then he could ask him for help. But at the moment Kaoru was the one who needed him, he was just to stubborn to say anything. The two remained still until Kaoru griped Hikaru's wrist with both hands as he pulled it closer to him. Hikaru shivered when he felt his twins breath hovering over his hand. The blush on the older twins face darkened. Kaoru slowly kissed his brother's knuckles one by one before pulling away to look in his eyes.

"You're it." Kaoru said with a smirk. With the look on his twins face Hikaru knew he was teasing him. He watched as the younger of them released his grip and climbed off of the island. 

Kaoru walked away lost in thought to himself. 'What was he thinking?' He's really got to stop doing that. Not only for his twins sake but for his own as well. If he let his feelings for his brother take over, then their close relationship they shared would be shattered in mere seconds. He just couldn't bear the thought of a world without Hikaru, his other half. As long as he had Hikaru in some way that's all he wanted. Even if Kaoru couldn't have his twin in the way that he dreamed, having him as a brother was good enough. Maybe these expiraments were becoming too much, but he never wanted the games to end. He just didn't know what to do or think anymore.  
Hikaru stared at his brother as he watched him walking away. He felt like his legs were stuck in place not allowing him to move. After a frustrating thirty seconds Hikaru finally regained the ability to move his legs, running up behind his twin wrapping his arms around his brother's waist. Kaoru gasped in surprise from the sudden backwards hug. Hikaru decided to give his little twin some payback by breathing down his neck. 

Kaoru's breath hitched as he felt his twins breath on his neck. Yet he couldn't hold back a long soft moan when his brother's lips connected with his neck. He could even feel the growing smirk on Hikaru's lips as he continued to suck leaving a mark that he would now have to keep hidden. 'Wow, thanks Hikaru' he thought to himself sarcastically. When the older twin finally stopped his lip work he put his lips next to his brother's ear.

"You're it." Hikaru whispered. 

"No I'm not." Kaoru whined. This suprised Hikaru, the fact that Kaoru wasn't trying to get away from him. It seemed like that was becoming a routine but he was glad that this wasn't the case this time. He then connected his lips to the other side of his twins neck and repeated his actions he made the first time. Hikaru groaned as he heard Kaoru's quickening breaths. After a few minutes of playing with him Hikaru felt his brother's hand on his cheek. "Ok Hikaru, that's enough." Kaoru said with difficulty. 'Ah, there's the classic kill joy,' Hikaru thaught. Reluctantly the older twin stopped with his kisses and turned Kaoru around so his eyes stared into identical ones. 

Silence engulfed the two and Kaoru ended their stare. Well, this just got awkward. Things used to be comfortable with them but now the tension between them has grown in just a mere week. How could a single week turn Kaoru from feeling happy and content with his twin to sad and confused. He had to end this uncomfortable situation before things got worse. 

"Uumm, I'm going to do some homework, I'll be upstairs." Hikaru didn't speak so Kaoru took that as his chance to leave. It didn't work well seeing as Hikaru grabbed his brother's hand before he could walk away.

"I'll go with you, maybe I could even help." Hikaru suggested. 

"You don't have to, besides, you don't even understand the subject anyways." Kaoru protested as he backed away from his brother heading towards the stairs. He gave his brother a glance signaling that their game was over. Hikaru just continued to stand there looking confused, Kaoru's form getting smaller and smaller as he assended the stairs. Kaoru entered the bedroom he never wanted to be in and closed the door behind him, leaning his back against the door before sliding down to the floor, hiding his face in his arms and knees. 

"I love you Hikaru, but this is going to have to end. I don't know how, and I don't know when, I don't want to stop, but what if we go too far and everything shatters. If that were to happen, I have no idea what I'd do." Kaoru whispered out loud to himself shivering and crying at the thought of losing his twin to an expirament gone too far. He loved him too much to let that happen. He had to be strong, even if that wasn't within his strengths list he would try, for Hikaru. It's for his own good. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The rest of the night was a confusing one for Hikaru. When he finally decided to go do some of his own homework he walked in his room to see no twin. 'But he said he'd be up here.' He began to search all around before heading to his room again. Suddenly he knew exactly where he was and felt stupid for not thinking of it before. Hikaru walked down the hall towards a door that he despised. This was the very door that was "supposed to" hold Kaoru, his bedroom door. He hated that his parents made a separate room for him when they knew perfectly well they actually prefered sharing one. I mean sure it could be useful when they had guests or something but it always gave Kaoru a place to run to when they had a disagreement. If there was only one room maybe they could solve issues easier then if it wasn't there. Hikaru skoweled at the door like someone would look at their greatest enemy. He then knocked on the door hoping his brother was hiding inside.

"Kaoru?" He heard nothing as he waited for a response.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He was sitting on the cold bed as he played with his costumes tail. Kaoru smiled as he thought about there challenge. How did he always end up loosing and have to do rediculas things like this? Continueing to get lost in thought he began to think about tomorrow. They would have to behave themselves and not partake in any expiraments. Well, that might be hard, for him anyways. His opinion on what's been happening lately has been playing with his emotions. Hikaru's soft kisses were the only thing that got him to stop feeling sad. He was quite jealous of him. How come Hikaru was happy either way when he was just miserable at the thought of these games ending. More then anything did Kaoru want this to be real, but he couldn't think positive like that. Even with the smallest possibility that Hikaru liked him back, it still wouldn't work in their favor. Society would get in the way, and they wouldn't be able to live normal lives. Everyone, even the ones closest to them would look down on them, and worst of all, they would most likely be separated. Kaoru couldn't live with himself if that happened, so at some point he has to make this stop. There was no other option, there wasn't a happy ending like in his dreams, this will come crashing down if they continue. If only he didn't......

"Kaoru?" He was brought out of his head when he heard his twins soft voice. Kaoru remained silent, he had no idea what he could even say to him at this point. It was quiet for a few minutes before there was another knock. "Kaoru come on, I know you're in there I've looked all over. This is the only place you could be." Kaoru sighed before rising from the bed and turning the door knob to soon find his reflection in front of him. 

"You were really looking for me?" Kaoru said giving his twin a fake smile. 

"Of course I did. When I saw you weren't in our room I got a little worried. What are you doing cooped up in here anyways?" Kaoru looked away with a sad look on his face.

"I was just thinking, that's all." Kaoru said softly.

"Oh, okay. Well come on let's get back to our room." Hikaru began to walk away but his brother wasn't behind him. He turned around to see Kaoru still at the door way to that bedroom. "Hey, aren't you coming?" Hikaru said walking back to his twin.

"Yeah, um, about that." Kaoru mumbled as his body shook. He looked like he was gonna collapse right there. 

"Kaoru are you okay?" Hikaru asked as he put his hands on his trembling twins shoulders. He nodded as he looked at Hikaru again. 

"Hikaru, I'm sleeping in here tonight." Hikaru wanted to kick and scream. Why would Kaoru do that to him?! It wasn't the same without him by his side. He would always tease Kaoru about them sleeping in the same bed but if he was to be honest he never got a good night's sleep without him there. The bed just felt cold without the familiar red head laying by his side. 

"What are you talking about Kaoru? We always sleep together."

"I just need a break Hikaru. I'm sorry." He said with a wimper and was on the brink of tears. Hikaru grabbed his brother and pulled him into a hug. 

"I don't care what you say, you are not sleeping alone tonight." Kaoru pushed him away instead of hugging him back. 

"Yes I am! You are not going to persuade me! I am not stepping foot in that room!" Kaoru yelled. 

"Are you kidding me! Look at yourself! You're trembling and you look absolutely terrified! I can't leave you alone when your feeling like this." Hikaru was crying now as he looked into his brother's eyes begging him to follow, begging him to let him make him feel better. 

"I'm sorry, I need to be alone." Kaoru gave his brother a hug but he wouldn't cooperate so he put his lips to his twins ear. "I love you Hikaru, nothing will change that okay." He whispered. He finally felt warm arms wrap around his waist to pull him closer.

"Fine, you win." Hikaru said holding his twin hoping he wouldn't let go. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Kaoru let go of him. He turned around to go back in but Hikaru grabbed Kaoru's wrist. Kaoru turned to face his twin once more soon feeling soft lips connected to his own. Hikaru smiled as he released from the kiss. He was about to walk away before Kaoru spoke up.

"What was that for?" Hikaru looked back towards his brother.

"Just a good night's kiss. Good night Kaoru." Hikaru said walking back to his bedroom. Kaoru blushed slightly before running after Hikaru. The older twin turned around with a face that said 'ha I win.' Kaoru kissed his twins lips right back deeper then the one previous. Hikaru was about to pull Kaoru closer when he stopped the kiss abruptly. 

"Good night Hikaru." He said before pecking his cheek and running to the room he was going to sleep in. Hikaru stared at that damned door as he put a hand on his cheek feeling his face growing warm. 'Wow one more point to Kaoru. Guess Kaoru won this time.' Hikaru thought. He slowly walked into his bedroom, unprepared for the sleepless night he was no doubt going to have.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Their morning was uneventful due to their sleeiness. Neither boy got a wink of sleep last night thinking about the other. Despite their exhaustion they woke up and were served brunch once they got to the kitchen. Kaoru was lazily cutting his pancakes as Hikaru couldn't help but stare at his cute twin. He was glad that Kaoru was keeping the bet in mind as he sat their in that adorable cat costume. Kaoru blushed when he finally caught his brothers stare. After they ate they spent the hours before they left for Tamaki's place watching Tv. Hikaru tryed giving his brother hints that he wanted to expirament a bit. Kaoru knew what his twin was doing but ignored him, he just wasn't in the mood for this. Well he was actually, but he wanted to start the process of stopping these games even though the  thought of it made his heart throb. When Hikaru began to kiss Kaoru's cheek repeatedly Kaoru grabbed his twins shoulder and pulled him away. 

"Hikaru, I already have to hide two hickeys. Don't make me have to hide a third." Kaoru whined with a sad look in his eyes. Hikaru blushed like mad at the words that fell from his twins lips. He had no idea why but his body wasn't cooperating with him. Hikaru knew damn well that he should listen to his brother but his body was telling him to do something else. He leaned into him once again kissing Kaoru's lips. To his surprise Kaoru showed no objection even though his words said the opposite. Why would he lie? He just didn't understand what Kaoru wanted from him. They continued kissing until Hikaru began to get board, wanting to go further. He dragged his tounge along the youngers bottom lip.  
Kaoru stiffened and stopped kissing him even though Hikaru didn't remove his lips from his. As Hikaru continued to attack his mouth he licked his brother's lip again. Kaoru refused to open his mouth. He knew the moment he allowed it to happen he wouldn't be able to stop himself from going too far, he wasn't about to let that happen. Hikaru was soon on top of Kaoru begging and begging for him to give him entrance. As Kaoru layed their frozen he felt something hard against his leg. At that moment he realized that Hikaru was only doing this because he was horney. Doing this as entertainment was one thing but he was not about to become a sex toy. Kaoru gripped his twins shoulders and Hikaru released from the kiss and looked down at him in confusion. Kaoru sat up as Hikaru moved over a bit. 

"Kaoru?" 

"Go jack off somewhere else Hikaru." Kaoru said as he stood up and took a seat on a different chair. 

"Kaoru............." 

"Don't try to explain yourself Hikaru, just go and do it already. You won't be able to function properly at boss's place if you just stand there." 

"Kaoru that's not it!" He said sounding a little offended. Kaoru's eyes traveled down his brother's body then back up to his eyes. 

"That bulge down there says otherwise." Kaoru said with a smirk. Hikaru turned red before looking away. 

"Kaoru, I wasn't going to......."

"I'm not blaming you Hikaru, just go fix your little 'problem' it's not helping either of us." Hikaru gave is twin a smirk as he looked up again.

"You sure about that?" Kaoru grew red looking down to see that he also had a small bulge. 

"Would you just leave already!" Kaoru yelled with embarrassment etched in his voice. 

"Fine." Hikaru said. He walked over to Kaoru and pecked his lips before walking up the stairs with a smug look on his face. Kaoru had to get his mind off his brother and think about something to soften up. Damnit, tonight's going to be a nightmare.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The tall blond sat in waiting for his friends to arrive to his house. To his surprise Kyoya was the first to arrive along with Haruhi. He must have given her a ride. He invited them in, walking in the living room they talked as they waited for the others. When the door bell rang Tamaki shooed away the maid and opened the door himself. Mori and Honey were standing outside the door with Honey on Mori's shoulders per usual. Honey jumped down so they could walk in. All that was left was those twins. 

"I wonder what's taking the twins so long." Tamaki said which made everyone go silent. Was he the only one who had no idea what was going on? 'Why did it seem like they were all keeping a secret from me?' He asked himself internally. What in the world is going on with the Hitachiin twins that everyone seems to be so secretive about?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There limo was ready for them and Hikaru still wasn't ready. Did it really take that long to pleasure himself. Kaoru walked up the stairs and knocked on his bedroom door. 

"Hikaru the rides ready would you hurry up!" Kaoru said loudly. He suddenly heard a thump on the door.

"Did you want to help me out?" He heard Hikaru say in a low voice. It didn't even sound like his brother but it still made him blush. 

"No! Would you just hurry up!" He said feeling flustered all of a sudden. 

"If you're not going to help me then don't complain about how much time I'm taking!" 'Ah, there was higher pitched Hikaru.' Kaoru thought sighing in relief.

"I told you earlier I wasn't going to do such a thing. So just hurry up I'll be downstairs waiting." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hikaru heard footsteps walking away from the door. He really should have taken Kaoru's advice when he gave it to him instead of waiting so long. He hid it from Kaoru but he was pretty flustered when he went upstairs earlier. He pouted as he sat on the bed waiting for his twin to come up. After waitng a few hours without a twin running to his side he decided to do the deed himself. He hadn't even been doing it for about 15 minutes before he heard his twin coming to the door. He assumed that his brother would deny his offer again, even though he was just joking anyways. Yet for some reason hearing his brother's voice made his problem disappear almost immediately. He just didn't understand why that was. 

Oh who is he kidding he couldn't deny it anymore, his feelings for his brother were obviously not normal. God why did he have to fall for him? His twin brother of all people! Was he that much of a narcissist that he fell in love with his own reflection? He knew he would have to tell him eventually, and that scared the hell out of him. What if he didn't feel the same way? Then he'd be heartbroken and things would become awkward. He had to make a plan on how to tell him. But his priorities came first, he had to make Kaoru feel better. He still wasn't acting like himself, and until he told him why, he wasn't going to say a word. Hikaru shook his head, coming back to reality before zipping up his pants and throwing on a light blue and white striped long sleeved shirt with an orange scarf. He then opened his door slowly and left his room making his way to the stairs. As his brother came into his vision seeing his outfit made him blush for some strange reason. He was almost wearing the same thing as himself except his shirt was orange and white striped with a blue scarf. Hikaru knew Kaoru would have to wear a scarf or something so he decided to wear one too so the others wouldn't think anything was out of the ordinary. But the fact that they where matching made his heart flutter. 

"Geez you took you time." Kaoru teased. 'Was I really in thought for that long?' Hikaru asked himself. His neather region was calm once Kaoru walked away so it obviously wasn't what Kaoru was thinking, but he decided to just role with it.

"You're not one to complain. I would have been down quicker if you would have helped me." Hikaru smirked.

"Whatever, come on let's go." Kaoru said hiding his blush as they made their way to the limo. The ride was quiet as Kaoru looked out the window with a red face, watching their moving surroundings. When they finally arrived they thanked their driver and walked up to the Suoh mansion and rang the door bell. They didn't wait long before they were met with a giddy looking Tamaki at the door practicality dragging the two of them inside. Kaoru grabbed at his scarf to be sure Tamaki didn't accidentally reveal Hikaru's work. The three took a seat as everyone looked at the identical siblings 

"So what do you all want to do?" Tamaki asked excitedly after a short silence. Everyone then looked to their blond president. Kyoya spoke up before Tamaki could open his mouth.

"How about a little game of truth or dare?"


	13. Complications

"How about a little game of truth or dare?" Kyoya asked in a tone that made the others keep eye contact away from him in slight fear. Although they didnt know that this was the next phase of his plan. After overhearing Kaoru yesterday he knew he had to help them. If he didn't intervene then they'll never know what to do. He's been trying his best to just give them hints instead of just taking them aside and hitting them over the head at how stupid they were being. As he looked towards the twins they looked a bit nervous as they kept their eyes away from each other, and himself.

"That's a fantastic idea Kyoya! Who goes first?!" Tamaki said in that cheerful tone of his. The atmasphere was lifted as Tamaki spoke, causing everyone to feel a little more at ease. At that moment Honey volentered to go first and the group of friends circled around the room a few times asking questions and doing dares before things got interesting. It was now Kyoya's turn to pick someone, he looked towards Haruhi giving her a look that caused her to nod her head slightly. He turned towards the older red head before asking the question.

"Hikaru, truth or dare?" Kyoya smirked and Hikaru returned it before responding.

"Dare." Kyoya was happy that the twins more then often then not chose dare, this made his work a lot easier.

"Put on a show Hikaru, I dare you to kiss Kaoru."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

His heart stopped. Did he hear him right? Why in the world would Kyoya ask him to do this? Sure he asked them to do this once before but that was for a picture for the customers of the Host Club. Hikaru looked to Kaoru who was in a similar state as him but he didint look as angry as he felt, he looked more scared and dumbfounded. Hikaru fumed as he gave Kyoya a death glare. How dare he! Not only did he make things awkward, but now Kaoru was even more terrified then he was before. Hikaru was not going to stand for this, he sprang up from his seat and looked around the room giving everyone a furious look. 

"No! How dare you suggest that!" He yelled once his eyes were on Kyoya's again. He felt so mad that he could feel the anger taking over, almost as if steam was radiating from him. Kyoya's grin of evil only grew as he looked right into Hikaru's eyes.

"I do dare, that's what you picked isn't it?" Hikaru was about to lunge towards him and choke him but he felt a hand on his shoulder that made his stomach do a back flip. The voice alone calming him down.

"Hikaru, calm down. It's just a kiss it's not the end of the world." Kaoru said with a smile but Hikaru could see the hurt in his eyes. He would do anything to make Kaoru happy again, but would a kiss be enough? He sighed as he took his seat next to his brother. "So, how long do we have to go for?" Kaoru asked trying to decide if he should look at Kyoya or Hikaru.

"Hmmm, five seconds." Kyoya said after striking a thinking pose. Hikaru looked like he was about to jump out of his seat again but Kaoru grabbed his brother's wrist before he could do anything rash. When Hikaru looked into his twins eyes Kaoru could see the worry in those golden orbs. He wanted that look to go away. Kaoru then pulled him close before placing his lips on his brother's. It felt like all their problems and concerns melted away when they did this. They moved their lips together slightly looseing themselves a bit.

"Five seconds are up." Kyoya's voice said getting the twins attention causing them to move apart. Hikaru glared at the boy with glasses, anger returning to him. 

"I'm still not happy with you." Hikaru hissed in Kyoya's direction. 

" I don't see a problem. You've done something like this before." The elder twin stood up once more, his hands bald up into fists. 

"Yeah, for the entertainment of our guests! Why would we do it anywhere else!" His heart broke as he spoke the words. He hoped that Kaoru understood his intentions.

"What about you Kaoru, you did it without much hesitation." Kyoya asked. Kaoru looked at Kyoya, then at Hikaru as tears weld up in his eyes. 

"Uumm, I'm gonna go change." The younger twin said before ascending the stairs into one of the guest rooms. He just didn't know what to do right now. He was probably being really obvious. What was he thinking, just grabbing his twin and kissing him like they were at home. Then there was the words Hikaru said, they broke his heart. Was he just protecting their secret expiraments or was that how he really felt? He was about to cry until he heard a small knock on the door. "Leave me alone Hikaru." 

"I'm not Hika-chan, can you please open the door Kao-chan?" He froze, feeling confused as he reluctantly place his hand on the door knob.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
All of them watched as Kaoru went up the stairs with a glum look as his head hung low.

"Look what you did! Do you have any sympathy?!" Hikaru yelled in Kyoya's face. The black haired boy continued to speak in that monotone voice of his as he let Hikaru rant on. The oldest boy in the room observed as his friends tried to calm down a red faced Hikaru. As he watched Honey eventually saw Hikaru jump on top of Kyoya trying to start a fight but that's when Mori stood up to pry him off of Kyoya. When Takashi wasn't paying attention the small boy made his way up the stairs and soon found a closed door he assumed Kaoru was in. He knocked on the door softly.

"Leave me alone Hikaru." He heard a sad Kaoru say. He looked at the door and frowned feeling sorry for his friend.

"I'm not Hika-chan, can you please open the door Kao-chan?" He asked cautiously not wanting to make him more upset. It wasn't long before he was looking at a pale red head. His eyes looked lost, like he wanted to scream for help but kept it inside. Honey took a small step towards him and reached up to put his hand on his shoulder. "Kao-chan, what happened? You haven't been yourself lately. We're all worried about you." Kaoru looked away and walked into the room, sitting on the bed before putting his face in his hands.

"I can't tell you." He said as tears began to roll down his cheeks.

"Kao-chan, you're hurting I want to help you." Honey walked in after him sitting on the bed beside him. "Whatever it is Kao-chan I won't judge you. You can trust me." Kaoru put his hands down to see those familiar innocent brown eyes behind blond bangs. Sighing Kaoru just shrugged. 

"I don't know. I just don't know." Kaoru continued to sob as the short boy beside him patted his back to comfort him. 

"Please Kao-chan, can you please trust me enough to help you. Seeing you like this makes me sad too." Tears began to blind Honeys eyes as he looked in Kaoru's golden ones. There was a long silence before Kaoru finally spoke up.

"You sure you won't judge me?" Kaoru asked between soft sobs. 

"I would never do that Kao-chan, I promise." Kaoru thought for a long while and soon decided to tell Honey everything. He may seem childish but he was still the oldest among the host members and he seemed like the most trustworthy of the bunch along with Haruhi. If he was to tell any of his friends about this he was glad it was Honey. 

"Okay, here it goes....... I like someone." He said with a blush

"That's great Kao-cha......" 

"That someone......is in this house." 

"Oh.......Which one of us do you like?" He asked softly and slowly. Not being able to say his name Kaoru gave Honey another hint instead.

"This person is also wearing a scarf." The room went silent once again as Honey looked at the nervous and scared Kaoru. He gave him a soft smile of reassurance before he spoke up.

"It's Hikaru, huh?" Kaoru knodded his head slowly. "I'm guessing he doesn't know?" Once again Kaoru nodded. "You should tell him Kao-chan."

"It's not that easy Honey seanpi. What am I supposed to do? Walk up to him and be like, ' hey Hikaru I love you and want to be in a romantic relationship with you.' It's not that easy." He then started back up with his crying and Honey sat there eventually giving his friend a hug. As Honey sat there in the embrace he began to wonder what Hikaru's feelings for Kaoru were. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mori had pried Hikaru off of Kyoya, he trashed around in his arms for a while yelling at him to let him go. Kyoya eventually stood up and dusted himself off. 

"I think we need a few minutes away from each other. Let's all go get into our sleeping wear and calm down." Kyoya said. The others nodded in agreement, Mori placeing Hikaru back on his feet before they made there way to the rooms they would stay in. Hikaru walked up the stairs and saw a closed door and decided to open it. What he saw inside was a shivering brother in Honey's arms. 

"Kaoru?" He watched as his twin tensed up. Honey seanpi whispered something to him then walked out past Hikaru out of the room closing the door behind him. "Hey, are you okay?" Kaoru just nodded his head before laying down on the bed. "You going to get into some pajamas or something Kao?" Kaoru sighed as he sat up once again to look into his twins eyes.

"I can't, you kind of put me in a bind." Kaoru said showing off his hickeys. 

"Oh right, sorry. I really didn't mean to leave a mark." Hikaru looked away with a guilty look.

"It's not the mark that's bothering me." He said in a sad tone.

"Then what is bothering you, because it's obviously something." Kaoru sighed, he knew this had to end. This couldn't go on any longer.

"Hikaru?"

"Yeah?" 

"I can't do it anymore." Hikaru looked confused as he walked closer to him. 

"Do what anymore?"

"I'm done with these expiraments Hikaru." A feeling of sadness washed over the older twin. He was for sure now that Kaoru didn't like him back, and that crushed his heart.

"If that's what you want, that's fine with me." Hikaru held back the tears, he wanted more then anything to continue but he would never force Kaoru into it. 

"Thanks." Kaoru said with pain in his tone. He couldn't believe how easily Hikaru would let it come to an end. It was a fact now, Hikaru didn't like him back. With that Kaoru stood up and walked to the door.

"Hey, where you going?" He asked him softly. 

"I just need to be alone right now. I can't deal with this." Kaoru croaked doing everything he can to not cry.

"Kaoru, I don't understand. I already told you we don't have to do the experiments. So how come all the sudden you don't want to be near me?!" He said getting louder the more he spoke. 

"Don't worry about it Hikaru. Everything's going to be okay now. I just need to be alone for a little while." Kaoru was about to open the door but Hikaru's hand beat his to the knob. 

"Well don't go out of your way. I'll leave you here alone." He said with pure anger in his voice. Hikaru then opened the door, slamming it in Kaoru's face, leaving the younger twin to sob his heart out on the inside.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She just finished dressing into some more comfortable clothes as she left the guest room she was sleeping in that night. When she looked into the hallway she saw Hikaru walk out of one of the rooms slamming the door behind him. 'Great, he looks even more pissed then before,' she thought. She made her way towards him cautiously.

"Hikaru? Are you okay?" He gave her a glare that got her nervous.

"Oh just peachy." He said sarcastically. 

"Okay you don't have to be like that. I was just trying to help but it's obvious you don't want it." Haruhi was about to walk away but he grabbed her wrist before she could. 

"Well, there is something but I've been too scared to tell anyone." His head hung low as he spoke while she looked at him, confusion washing over her.

"Even Kaoru?" As he looked into her eyes she couldn't believe how sad and scared he looked.

"He's the last person I want to tell this to. Believe me when I say I want to tell him, but it's just too hard." Tears began to fall down his cheeks and that alone made her sad. 

"You can tell me anything Hikaru. Why don't we go somewhere private and you can tell me okay?" She put a comforting arm on his shoulder which seemed to calm him down a bit. Once he knodded his head she lead him to her room and closed the door to block out any disruptions. 

"Haruhi? Before I tell you anything can you promise me something?"

"What is it?"

"Promise me you won't tell anybody about this, please." He sounded so desperate at that moment but he couldn't hold these feelings in any longer.

"I promise, I would never do that to you Hikaru."

"Okay, let's just say I like someone?"

"Oh, well that's nice. What's her name?" Hikaru tensed up at her words. He knew she didn't mean to make him feel even more nervous but he knew this was becoming awkward.

"Um, it's a he actually." Silence filled the air before Haruhi gave him an apologetic smile.

"Sorry for assuming. What's his name?" Hikaru began to blush.

"His name starts with a K." Haruhi's eyes widened as Hikaru looked down at the floor shaking from all the nerves he was feeling. He knew Haruhi could easily put two and two together, she was smart like that.

"Well, Hikaru. I think you should tell him." 

"It's not that simple Haruhi. He's my brother what is he going to think?!"

"You'll never know unless you tell him Hikaru." Haruhi opened the door, leaving Hikaru alone in the room. He went to exit the room and saw the empty hallway. Making his way back down the stairs he found his group of friends minus his mirrored image. Sighing he went up to them and tried his best to continue with the night. They played a plethora of silly games that Tamaki assured them would be fun. Within this time Kaoru never came back downstairs. He was so worried about his twin and this aching pain within him wouldn't go away. He couldn't bring himself to tell Kaoru the truth. When night turned to the the earliest hours of the morning they all decided to go to bed. Hikaru opened the door to the room his twin was in and found him sleeping. He smiled with a sad look in his eyes. He had no idea how he was going to apologize to Kaoru for snapping at him but he would worry about that tomorrow, right now he needed some sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The day the hosts left Tamaki's was a nightmare for the twins. They didn't speak a word to each other and the air between them became awkward. They finally made it home that Sunday after a silent car ride. Avoiding eye contact and keeping their distance was how they spent the remainder of their day. When night came around once again Kaoru slept in his own room. He couldn't bare to see him right now. He wanted to tell him the truth  but he just couldn't find the right words to say. Things were already horrible and he really didn't like it. So telling him those three little words would make the situation worse then it aready was. He layed in his bed that night deep in thought before he cried himself to sleep. 

Hikaru wasn't much better off. He felt so cold without Kaoru by his side. He even considered telling Kaoru the truth that morning but the cold look he got form him stoped him all together. He wasn't about to loose his twin now.  They've only been avoiding each other for a day and it was already killing him on the inside. That night was a living hell, but he knew this would blow over, it had to.


	14. Rage and Tears

That Monday was the worst day the twins had ever experienced. That morning when the twins met at the table for breakfast they sat as far away from each other as they could. Neither one of them spoke a word to the other. Not only was the car ride silent but the whole day they kept quiet when they where near each other. It wasn't any better when they entered music room three. 

Kaoru felt his brother continually giving him an angry glare. He made his way over to Kyoya as Hikaru sat on the couch where they did there hosting. 

"Kyoya, can I talk to you?" The boy with glasses looked up from his laptop before closing it. 

"What do you need?" Kaoru sighed as he took a seat in the chair next to him. 

"I know you're going to be mad so I'm just going to say it. I'm not playing the brotherly love act anymore!" Kyoya was about to stand up but Kaoru bolted up faster and ran across the room to find a hiding spot. Kyoya began to follow him as Hikaru shook his head in disapproval.

"You're such a wimp Kaoru! Just get over whatever shit you're going through so we can do this! Even I knew there was no use in trying to convince him!" Hikaru said in an annoyed tone. Kaoru's blood raised to a boil as he came out from where he was hiding, his face was red and his eyes held a certain fire as he looked at his twin. 

"You're such a jerk Hikaru! I'd rather get kicked out of this club then do one more act with you!" Kaoru screamed which had the other hosts looking in the twins direction. Hikaru swore he heard his heart break when his brother uttered those words. At that point he couldn't hold in his anger any longer.

"I'm a jerk?! You're the one who started all this crap! So if anyone is to blame for this it's you!" Hikaru yelled letting out all his bottled up emotions.

"Don't put all the blame on me Hikaru! I just wanted things to go back to the way they used to be! But then you had to yell at me, then give me the silent treatment! Do you not know how much that hurts?!" A single tear fell down Kaoru's cheek before he wiped it away. 

"Fine I admit it! I yelled at you, but you can't deny that you didn't give me the silent treatment too!" Hikaru flaled his arms as he gestured to Kaoru and himself as he yelled his argument.

"Oh Yeah?! Well look where you are now! You're standing here yelling at me when all I want is for everything to go back to the way it was! Why did things have to change Hikaru?! It's not fair!" Kaoru was becoming more sad then angry as their fight continued. 

"If you want so badly for things to go back to the way they were then get your ass over here so we can do the act!" 

"You don't understand Hikaru! I can't! It's just too hard!" Kaoru yelled even though it looked like he wanted to collapse and cry. 

"What's so God damn hard about it?! Just get over here!" Hikaru was fuming and his skin was so red that his head looked like a flame. 

"I can't Hikaru! I just can't!" More tears began to run down the younger twins face.

"If you're not going to get over here you better tell me why! I'm so sick of hearing the word can't!"

"I don't want you to have to find out this way! I just need time!" A hint of despretness came from Kaoru's tone.

"I've given you so much time already! I'm tired of waiting, would you just tell me already!" Kyoya smaked the both of them over the head clearly irritated by their actions. 

"I have had just about enough of this!" Kyoya said in that voice that sent a spooked shiver down their backs. "Either you two make up or I will have to take drastic measures!" The look on Kyoya's face pulled their attention away from their fight.

"What the hell is your problem Kyoya?! He's the one that started this!" Hikaru argued like a child as he pointed at his twin. 

"Kyoya, I didn't do anything wrong! It's not my fault that he's a hot head who gets mad over any little thing!" Kaoru said giving his brother a quick glance as he defended himself from his brother's words. Hikaru was about to say something else before Kyoya cut him off.

"I don't care who started it! I'm finishing it!" Kyoya snatched them both by the wrist to drag them somewhere else as Tamaki trotted behind them. Once Kyoya stopped walking he let the twins go. 

"What the hell are you doing?!" Hikaru yelled. 

"If you two won't cut the crap and make up then I have no choice but to ban you from club activities until you can get along! And I would think Tamaki would agree with me." Tamaki stared at the twins then towards Kyoya before slowly nodding his head. 

"If you two can't contain your selves then there is no way you can pull off your act. Therefore, like Kyoya said, until you make up you can't partake in hosting activities." Tamaki said growing more confident with each word he spoke. 

"You have got to be kidding! You heard what Kaoru said earlier, why not just ban him and let me host!" Hikaru said crossing his arms over his chest. 

"You both are acting ridiculous and therefore you must both be punished." Kyoya said in a more calm way then before. He turned his back to the twins. "I would suggest that you call a car, unless you want to walk all the way to your house." With that said he and Tamaki walked away leaving the twins alone to be with each other. There was a long silence before Kaoru pulled up the courage to speak up. 

"We calling the car or not?" Hikaru looked at him seeing the confusion, anger, and sadness in his brother's eyes. 

"Finally given up on the silent treatment?" He asked him in a rude tone. Kaoru ignored those words as he looked away. 

"I just want to go home." Kaoru said trying to hide his tears from his brother. Hikaru took out his phone and called for their limo. After hanging up he walked out of the club room as Kaoru hesitantly followed behind him. They arrived home after ignoring each other in the limo. As they walked in the mansion Kaoru walked ahead of his twin running up the stairs and to his room.

Hikaru jogged up the stairs at a slower pace and heard a door open and close. As he sighed he went to his own room. At this moment he had no idea what he was going to do. How was he supposed to come clean to Kaoru when things are like this? Then to make the issue even worse he had no idea how to solve the problem. Feeling completely stressed he ploped down on his bed hope things would get better. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A week went by and it was obvious that the twins still weren't getting along since they haven't come into the host club. Haruhi was starting to grow concerned about her friends. Hikaru and Kaoru rarely fought and with that out burst on Monday it didn't seem like they were anywhere close to forgiving each other for whatever reason they were fighting for. She really wanted to go check on them but there was no way she could walk that far so she would need a ride. The only thing she knew was that she was not going to go with Tamaki. He would start gushing and she would end up getting that wierd feeling in her stomach. With that thought she decided to ask Kyoya. And as if he could read minds Kyoya came walking into the third music room. Taking her chance she made her way up to Kyoya.

"Hey Kyoya seanpi, can you ride me over to the twins house after clubs over?" He looked in her direction and shook his head.

"Sorry, I have to get right home after this. Besides, they should be solving this on their own." Without another word Kyoya walked away and was soon typing away on his lap top. Haruhi sighed, as she turned around and was surprised to see Honey standing behind her. 

"Oh, Hunny seanpi. Did you need something?"

"I over heard what you said Haru-chan. Did you still want to ride to Hika-chan and Kao-chan's house?" He asked with curious eyes. 

"I would really appreciate a ride if it's okay with you. I've just been really worried about them you know." Honey nodded his head in agreement. 

"Me too, I had the same idea as you did so you can come along with me." 

"Thanks Hunny seanpi." The two then ended the conversation their as they prepared to entertain the girls who were about to storm in the doors. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaoru was sitting in their large living room as his brother was avoiding him in the kitchen. He was surprised when he heard the sound of the door bell and he had to get up to answer it himself. The servents were instructed to go on vacation after they witnessed one of the boys fights. There parents said that it would be better for them to be alone to work out their issues. Geez, what was it with people trying to leave them alone like this. Kaoru zoned out as he walked to the door. As he reached for the knob he was brought out of his thoughts when he felt smooth skin instead of cold meatal. Feeling a slight blush form on his cheeks he still managed to give his twin an angry glare. Hikaru rolled his eyes as he took his hand off the door knob and walked into the living room. 'Great, now he had to find somewhere else to go to keep away from him.' Finally he opened the door to meet two faces he wasn't expecting to see.

"What are you two doing here?" He asked in a curious tone. 

"We just came to say hi, can you let us in?" Honey asked with a sweet smile. Kaoru only nodded as he stepped aside to let his friends in. 

"Wait, don't you guys have servents and stuff?" Haruhi asked as they walked in.

"They went on vacation." They both gave Kaoru a confused look. "It's a long story." He said with a sigh. Haruhi and Hunny looked at each other before looking back at Kaoru, deciding to just dropping the issue. "So, how are......" Kaoru tried to ask before he was cut off.

"What are you guys doing here?" Hikaru's voice asked as he walked towards their friends. 

"Wow, thanks for interuping Hikaru." Kaoru said sarcastically.

"Hey, I live here too, how do you know they're not here to see me?" He said as he furrowed his eyebrows and crossed his arms. 

"Well, they haven't brought you up, so I just assumed." Kaoru responded folding his arms over his chest. 

"Well now I know that's all you're good for! Assuming things!" 

"Are you kidding me Hikaru?! When it comes to assuming things your far worse than me!"

"You know what Kaoru?!" 

"STOP IT!!!" The rest of them turned in shock to look at Hunny. He's not someone who is known to do something like that so to say they were surprised was an understatement. "This! This is why were here!" Hunny said angrily. Just the look in the blonde boys eyes made them want to run and find somewhere to hide. 

"Hunnys right guys, this is the reason we came. This fighting is obviously getting way out of hand and it has to stop!" Haruhi said in a mother like tone. 

"Well good luck with this one." Kaoru said pointing at his brother keeping his eyes from meeting identical ones. "He's not exactly reasonable." 

"None of this would have happened if you didn't keep secrets!" Hikaru yelled staring his brother down.

"That's the other thing! Why must you feel the need to blame others for your poor actions! I may have done some of those things but you're stupid hot-headed attitude is the reason for all this!"

"If I'm the hot-head, then why are you acting in the same way!"

"I guess you just bring out the worst in me!"

"STOP!!!!!" Hunny yelled again causeing the rest of them to jump in shock and fear. "Hikaru! Kaoru! Stop yelling at each other and take us somewhere we can sit and talk." The twins nodded as they led Hunny and Haruhi into their living room. They all took a seat on some chairs, as the twins found a way to sit the furthest away from each other. 

"Now, let's have a civilized conversation." Haruhi said.

"Wow, you think Hikaru could be civilized for longer than a minute." Kaoru said in mock surprise.

"At least I know how to speak my mind unlike somebody here." Hikaru snapped back. 

"Right there. That's what I have to deal with all the time. I just learned to keep my mouth shut to keep you from running yours." 

"That's enough! One at a time!" Haruhi rose her voice to stop what felt like never ending bickering. "Now, Kaoru...."

"Why does he get to go first?!" Hikaru protested. 

"Because it seems he's holding back a lot more than you and he needs time to speak his own mind." Haruhi explained which shut him up. "Now Kaoru. How are you feeling right now?" 

"Suddenly a therapist huh?" Kaoru said raising an eyebrow. 

"Don't start start Kao-chan." Honey said in a voice that sent a shiver down his spine. 

"Angry." Kaoru said bluntly. 

"And." Haruhi said pressing him to say more. It took a bit before Kaoru spoke again.

"Sad." He said as he looked down at his lap. Hikaru's head perked up in curiosity.

"Why are you sad?" Haruhi asked. Kaoru kept his head down as he spoke.

"I don't know. But Hikaru's not making it any better, even though he's usually the one to make me happy when I feel like this." Tears were now falling down his cheek at the thought. 

"Kaoru...." Hikaru said but Haruhi turned to him.

"Let him talk Hikaru." She looked back towards the younger twin. "What else Kaoru?"

"I have nothing else to say." He continued to stare downwards keeping his eyes off of anybody else's.

"That's a lie and you know it keep talking." She urged. The room stayed silent for awhile until Haruhi spoke again. "Kaoru?"

"Quit pestering him, he's obviously not going to talk." Hikaru butted in to fill silence. 

"Stop it Hikaru, just give him time." Haruhi said.

"Time, time, time, that's all I ever hear. Time is a precious thing and we're wasting it sitting here." Honey let out a giggle at the unexpected rhyme. Hikaru and Haruhi glanced at him in confusion before he put a serious look back on his face. 

"That's the problem with you." Kaoru said as he looked up to meet a blurry set of identical golden eyes. More tears fell from his eyes like waterfalls. "You really don't care about anything unless it entertains you, and or is worth your time." Hikaru looked at his twin with sadness suddenly taking over his features. He wanted to get up from his seat and prove his brother wrong but he knew he couldn't. He would end up making another mistake and he wasn't about to risk that. 

"Kaoru, that's not true." He said in a soft and calm manner.

"Then why did you say that? And why are you so angry with me for wanting things to go back to the way they were before all of this?" It was now Hikaru's turn to be brought to silence. He had no idea what to do or what to say. He really didn't want to admit his feelings, but this wouldn't go away if he didn't. He was at a loss. He had to make the choice, or else he would loose him for good.

"Haruhi? Honey seanpi? Can you give us a minute alone?" Hikaru asked softly. The two looked at him before agreeing. They stood up and left the room.

"Wait!" Kaoru called for them but it was already too late, he was stuck here with Hikaru. He looked to his twin with tears still in his eyes. Hikaru looked back at him holding back his own tears.

"Kaoru, I don't know how to tell you this." He said putting his hand on his neck with nerves coursing through his veins. 

"Then don't." Kaoru said turning his back to him as he began to sob more. Hikaru wasted no time as he walked forward putting a hand on his twins shoulder. 

"But I need to Kaoru. I'm sorry." Kaoru looked back at him with red eyes and wet cheeks. 

"Now was that so hard?" He said with a quivering lip.

"Actually, that's not what I ment to...." Hikaru was soon cut off by his twin.

"What are you saying Hikaru?" It looked like Kaoru was going to start crying again and he really couldn't stand seeing him cry anymore.

"Well, um.....I, uh.....um......" Kaoru smirked through his sad eyes.

"Spill it out Hikaru." Hikaru let out a sigh before he placed a hand on Kaoru's cheek, leaning towards him, placing his lips on his brother's.


	15. Not So Surpriseing News

As they stood near the entrance of the Hitachiin's living room the two of them were getting antsy. They couldn't hear any yelling which only led them to wonder what was going on in there. Not being able to help himself Honey seanpi peeked into the room and was in absolute shock at what he saw. Haruhi gave him a strange look when he brought his head back from his snooping position.

"What's going on in there?" The short boys face grew pale which made Haruhi even more curious. She only took a moment before looking in herself. Witnessing the same scene, she had the same reaction as Hunny did. "Did I see right, or are my eyes playing tricks on me?" Hunny only offered her a slow nod.

"You're not seeing things." He said in a whisper.

"This is crazy, first their yelling at each other. Then their doing that!?" Haruhi scream whispered.

"I didn't expect it either." Not knowing what to do they made their way to the twins kitchen to sit down and take it all in.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kaoru couldnt beilive what was happening. He wanted to push him away, to yell at him, but for some reason his body wouldn't let him. Suddenly wanting to be closer he wrapped his arms around his brother's neck and deepened the kiss. Soon feeling a pair of arms snaking around his waist, he felt his heart flutter and his mind go empty. The only thing he felt was pure joy, at least for the moment. A tounge began to lick at his bottom lip but he still kept his mouth greedily shut. He soon regreted that decision when Hikaru's hands trailed down his hips and landed right on his bum. Kaoru let out a squeak when his twin evilly squeezed at the skin that surrounded his hands. Taking his new found opportunity Hikaru crammed his tongue in his brothers mouth. Kaoru's brain once again yelled at him to push his brother away and tell him to stop but his heart wanted this. He's wanted this for so long, so he just let it happen. When he felt Hikaru's tounge touch his own he eagerly danced his along with it. His body was growing warm and he was starting to have a little discomfort downstairs. He found himself whining when Hikaru finally moved away. Kaoru stared at the string of clear saliva that connected them with mezmerized eyes. Both boys were panting as if they had just emerged from a long trip underwater.

"It's not a game to me." Hikaru whispered putting his forehead on Kaoru's. The younger twin felt a blush covering his face.

"It's not one to me either." He responded so softly that he'd be surprised if his twin heard him. A grin took over his features as he saw the red forming on Hikaru's face telling him that he really did hear him.

"Kaoru, do you mean it?" He could only muster a nod before Hikaru pulled him into a hug. Kaoru returned it before something came to him.

"What does this mean Hikaru? What does this make us?" Hikaru tensed up at the question. He knew what he wanted to be but did this mean that they were? He let go of Kaoru and looked into his eyes.

"Well, it's obvious to say we're more than brothers now." Kaoru let out an awkward laugh as he looked back at his twin.

"Yeah, very obvious." The younger twin said moving his hands up and down his brother's upper arms. Hikaru sighed in pure bliss, his heart picking up it's pace and his face heating up more as tingles attacked his body. Kaoru continued as they stood there in silence. Enjoying the sight of his twin he trailed his hands and began stroking his forearms down to his finger tips then back up. The older twin eventually stopped his brother's hand work and grabbed his waist pulling their bodies closer. Hikaru place his lips on his gently and urged his twin to move his lips. Kaoru happily obliged and kissed him back. After a little bit of mouth on mouth action the older red head kissed his twins cheek and trailed more kisses down his jaw and neck. Kaoru couldn't hold back his moans anymore and just let them roll out which seemed to egg Hikaru on. The elder twin began to kiss rougher practically sucking, leaving a mark in the same spot that was almost completely healed from the last time. Kaoru tangled his fingers in his brother's identical firey red locks despritly.

"Hikaru, stop for a sec." He said through struggled breaths. Hikaru disapointedly backed away to see his brother's face. It was a deep shade scarlet which made him smirk slightly. "You do realize Haruhi and Hunny seanpi are still here right?" Kaoru asked with a smirk of his own. He wasn't worried about Hunny but Haruhi doesn't know about his situation. He watched his twins face as it morphed into a look of horror.

"Oh. Oh no. Oh no no no. No no no no no no no no no no NO! What are we gonna do?" Hikaru said in a panic as he pased around the room. 

"Hikaru, calm down." He said softly trying to grab his twins shoulders. 

"No! What are they going to think?" Hikaru knew he didn't have to worry about Haruhi, but what about Hunny? He had no clue.

"It'll be fine. I didn't want to freak you out, I just wanted to trigger you a little." Kaoru said sadly.

"Triggered? I'm way above triggered!" Hikaru made a motion with his hand to show that he was bursting the triggered scale. Kaoru covered his face in his hands. 

"And things were starting to go well." Hikaru looked at him and got a sudden urge to reassure him. 

"I'm sorry Kaoru, I'm just freaking out over here. What are they going to say? What if they saw?!!" Kaoru dropped his hands and looked back towards his brother.

"It's okay Hikaru, we only have to worry about one of them." Hikaru gave him a look of curiosity. 

"What do you mean?" Kaoru looked away nervously.

"I kinda told Hunny seanpi about my feelings last week when I was upset." Hikaru was so relived at this moment he let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding.

"That's such a relief." He grabbed Kaoru's chin to make him look into his eyes. "We don't have to worry about either of them. I told Haruhi too." Kaoru let out a sigh and Hikaru could see some of his fear escape him. 

"So this means you're my boyfriend now?" Kaoru asked abruptly. Hikaru stared at him in shock before giving him a smile. 

"I guess I am." Kaoru grabbed his twins hand and intertwined his fingers with his brother's and looked up into Hikaru's golden eyes.

"Why don't we seal the deal." Hikaru watched his twin smirking. He knew he was just trying to distract him from his blush but he could still see it there and that made his heart sing. He said noting as he cupped Kaoru's cheek and kissed him once again. A hum of pleasure came from Kaoru's lips and he was soon feeling uncomfortable in his fashionable pants. Kaoru pulled away far too soon in Hikaru's opinion. The older twin was going to grab him again but his twin backed away.

"We should go check on Hunny and Haruhi." Kaoru said with one of his kind smiles that didn't help his growing problem. I guess he was right though, Hikaru was so in the moment that he had forgtten about them. He nodded his head before they went to look for their two friends. Kaoru at one point grabbed on to his twins hand only for Hikaru to intertwine there fingers. The younger blushed once again and Hikaru couldn't hold back a pleased grin. They ended up finding their friends in their kitchen and made their way over to them. 

"Hey guys." Hikaru spoke up to get their attention. Haruhi and Hunny looked up from where they were sitting and at the sight of the identical boys holding hands brought smiles to their faces. 

"Well, that was a quick make up session." Hunny said.

"Don't you mean quick make out session." Haruhi said with a smirk. 

"Since when did she become so sinister?" Kaoru whispered into Hikaru's ear.

"I think you guys underestimate me sometimes." Haruhi said crossing her arms over her flat chest.

"And now you have super hearing?" Hikaru added deciding to just say it out loud instead of trying to whisper back to Kaoru.

"Look, just know that we're happy for you okay?" Haruhi said with a sweet reassuring smile. Hunny nodded his head in agreement and the air was no longer filled with tension. The twins have them a smile and they laughed it all off. After that Haruhi and Hunny decided to leave, saying that they'll "leave them alone."

"Will you be at the club tomorrow?" Hunny asked when they were at the door. The brothers looked at each other before gazing down at their seanpi.

"Of course." They said in unison.

"There back alright. So our job here is done." Haruhi said in a happy tone before they bid the twins goodbye. When the twins were alone once again they stood in the same spot in silence. After a minute or so went by Kaoru kissed his brother's cheek and bolted towards the staircase. 

"Race you to our room!" Hikaru whipped around and ran after him.

"Hey, no fair!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Author's note: I'm sorry it took so long to get this out and I feel horrible about it being so short but it kind of wrapped up nicely in that way. Now, here's the bigger issue. I have never written a scandalous scene before but I feel like a Hikaru x Kaoru fanfic is incomplete without one. So for those who read and like this little book let me know if you want me to write a scene like that in the future. If you don't want one I won't write one, although I feel like I already know the answer ;) but still give me your opinion.

Again sorry for the wait, I've actually been working on an original story so please bare with me. I will try to wrap up this story in the best way I can. Thank you so much to the people who enjoy this and I hope you all have a good day/night.


	16. Coming Out

"Hikaru!" Kaoru yelled covering his face in embarrassment as his brother giggles at him. Hikaru had just told the guests about how cute his brother was during their last little game they played. It's been two weeks since they admitted their feelings for each other and things were going great. Yet Kaoru felt like they were being observed by Kyoya like animals in a nature documentary. He knew he and Hikaru would have to come clean with the other hosts eventually but he just wasn't ready. The thought of his other friends not understanding or being disgusted with him or worse feel like that towards Hikaru almost broke his heart. He's grown really close to the strange group of rich high school students and he wasn't ready to loose their friendship. 

As Kaoru got lost in his thoughts Hikaru gave his twin a kiss on the cheek. Kaoru jumped in surprise, looking over to Hikaru with a crimson face. Hikaru was laughing at his brother's cute expression and wrapped his arm around his waist. If it was even possible Kaoru blushed harder and hid his face in his hands once again. The guests were laughing now as well, to which only made Kaoru even more embarrassed.

"Sorry Kaoru." The girls chorused an apology with smiles. Kaoru refused to show them his face, wanting a way to escape. It was so awkward knowing that the things his brother said to them were either true, or something he wished would happen. It also didn't help that the elder twin always found the need to give Kaoru innocent intimacy. Hikaru leaned forward gently prying his twins hands away so he could look into his eyes. The older twin guided him so that their guests were only getting a left sided profile view of Kaoru. Once he was in the new position Kaoru gave him a confused look. Hikaru only offered him a smirk before leaning towards his right ear.

"Little jumpy are we?" Hikaru whispered just loud enough that the girls could hear. Kaoru nodded his head and brought his eyes down to his lap in a way of defeat. "Don't be. There's no need to be embarrassed." A smile grew on Kaoru's face as he got his confidants back from those small yet encouraging words. 

"Plus if your good, I'll give you a little treat later tonight." Hikaru added in such a soft voice that only Kaoru heard him. As those words came from his lips Hikaru kissed the spot right under his twins ear. Kaoru shivered from the action, and thinking about what exactly he meant sent goosebumps all throughout his body. They haven't gone the extra mile by giving each other the ultimate pleasure before, but they have come pretty darn close to attempting a go. Kaoru was always the one to step in and say that it was too soon, and that he wasn't ready. Which was true. He knew it was cliche but he wanted their first time to be perfect. 

Hikaru backed away and gave his twin a smile. Kaoru was about to say something to the girls but at that moment club activities were over and all the guests were filing out with sad expressions taking over their features. The twins sat there for a moment in contentment yet before Kaoru could get up to gather his things his brother grabbed his wrist. Hikaru took his time before looking up to meet his twins eyes. 

"Kaoru, I can't take it anymore." The younger twin looked at him quizically causing Hikaru to sigh.

"What's wrong Hikaru?" His grip tightened around his brother's wrist and he moved his lips to Kaoru's ear. Kaoru froze and held back a shutter.

"We need to tell everyone." Fear coerced through Kaoru's veins at those words. His shakeing had gone from pleasure to terror in a matter of seconds.

"I don't know Hikaru." He said softly feeling like he might loose his balance from the suddenness of Hikaru's suggestion.

"Please Kao, Its so hard to hold myself back. I want to be able to kiss you without risking something." Hikaru gave him a sad pout in an attempt to convince him. This only made the younger feel more conflicted. It was still a gamble to tell the others. Even with Hunny and Haruhi on their side they were still up against the President and The Dark Lord of the host club. Kaoru let out a sigh, looking at his brother, fear in his eyes.

"Hikaru, are you really ready for the possibility of looseing everything we have." The older red head stroked his hand over his brother's cheek.

"As long as I have you, I'm happy." He said with a reassuring smile. Kaoru giggled at his twins cute words.

"Your so cheesy."

"Only the best for you Kaoru." That made him stop laughing as silence engulfed them. His cheeks were burning up as he stared into his brother's beautiful golden eyes. Hikaru moved his hand into his twins, intertwining there fingers together. They gave each other a look saying that they agreed to go with this. The elder brother guided his twin to the group of hosts on the other side of the large music room. Kaoru squeezed the hand that was in his own causing Hikaru to look at him.

"I'm nervous Hika. This could be it, this could be the end of everything. We have this club to thank for everything we have now. I don't want to loose anyone." Tears were threatening to escape his eyes and Hikaru gave his brother's hand a squeeze to comfort him. 

"It's okay, if all goes wrong, at least you have me. And we'll both have Haruhi and Hunny, their not going to leave us in the dark." Kaoru smiled, nodding his head. They walked the rest of the way and the other hosts were now looking towards them with curious faces. 

"Hi." Kaoru said awawkdly giving them a wave. Hikaru rolled his eyes in amusement at the sight of his twin acting so nervous.

"We have something we need to tell you." Hunny and Haruhi looked at each other before giving the identical boys smiles of encouragement. Hikaru smiled back while Kaoru still looked a bit nervous. 

"Yeah," Kaoru said not finding it in him to say more then that so Hikaru took it from there. He squeezed the younger's hand and brought it forward for all of them to see.

"Our brotherly love act isn't just an act. We are together for real. So if you can't hande it, we're out of here." Hikaru said with a little sass. Kaoru put his other hand over his face feeling both embarrassed and scared. 

"I assumed so." Kyoya said with no emotion as he looked up from his notebook. Hikaru gave him an evil glare before looking towards Tamaki who was standing there looking a little lost. 

When Kaoru finally looked at the others they all looked casual about it with the exception of Tamaki. He didn't look angry or anything just confused. After several minutes of silence the tall blonde finally found his voice. 

"So, your 'acting' was real the whole time?" The both of them went scarlet as they looked away from the other.

"More or less." Kaoru answered softly. Hikaru couldn't help but smile at that. He had no idea how long his twin loved him in this way but all he knew was that he had loved Kaoru for as long as he could remember. Just the thought of them being together romantically made his heart sing. The room remained silent until the older red head couldn't take it anymore.

"Well?" Hikaru said staring right at Tamaki who was still stood in place with a shocked expression. 

"Sorry, I'm just a little suprised is all. I wasn't expecting this." The tall blonde stated. Kyoya looked over towards his friend refraining himself from rolling his eyes. 

"Are you really that clueless? It's not hard to tell that it's not an act." Tamaki only tilted his head like a confused puppy. The boy with glasses looked over to the remaining hosts who nodded their heads in agreement while the twins continued to glow a darker shade of red.

"Wait a minute. If you all knew about this then why didn't you tell me?!" He wailed as his violet eyes glimmered with dramatic tears. 

"It's simple, you can never be trusted with a secret." Kyoya said with one of his signature smirks. 

"Mama! How could you say that?! I would have kept quiet!" Tamaki went on as he continued to complain about how mean Kyoya was being. But what else can you expect from the host clubs one and only dark lord? The rest of them began to laugh at Tamaki's normal yet crazy antics until he calmed down. 

"Look we would have said something sooner but it's not exactly something easy for us to say." Hikaru said coming down from his giggle high.

"Yeah, and we wanted to really grasp onto this before we said anything. We've only been official for like, two weeks." Kaoru added between light giggles of his own. As the twins hung on each other giggling Tamaki walked over to them and surprised them with a hug. 

"I'm so glad you two are happy! You can always tell me anything." Hikaru and Kaoru stoped laughing right away from their bosses sweet words and hugged him in return. Hunny ran over to them dragging Mori to join in on the hug, then Haruhi felt the need to join as well. Tamaki smiled as he looked over towards his best friend and held out his hand. "Come on Kyoya, get over here." The black haired boy hesitantly walked over to the people he could actually call friends and joined in. The host club stayed like that for a bit before breaking apart. The twins were had huge smiles on their faces with tears threatening to fall from their eyes. 

"Thank you guys, you have no idea how much this means to us." Kaoru said with happy tears as his brother wrapped an arm around Kaoru's waist. 

"Seriously, you have no idea." Hikaru added. 

"As long as your happy that's all that matters." Tamaki said enthusiastically as he gave them one of his signature and pure smiles. The identical pair of siblings had no idea what to say, they never would have imagined things going this well. All their friends gave them some congratulations before setting off to leave music room three for the day. All seven hosts walked together and separated once outside to their own rides and Haruhi even rode home with Hunny and Mori seanpi. The Hitachiin boys were now all alone in there limo which allowed Hikaru to take a little more risks. Kaoru was looking out his window with a huge grin. He looked so happy and that alone made the elder twins mood sky rocket. Hikaru leaned in close and pecked his brother's cheek. Kaoru didn't move, he just closed his eyes in contentment. 

The older boy took that as a sign and kept going. He kissed his twins cheek again and again. Then Hikaru roamed downwards kissing the youngers jaw repeatedly causing a giggle to emerge from Kaoru's lips. Hikaru took that as encouragement and gave his neck some attention. This caused a short low moan come out. Hikaru wanted to hear that sound again so he began to kiss more roughly but not to long after that the limo came to an abrupt stop. 

"Shit." Hikaru complained while his brother whined with pure want in his tone. The brothers stepped out of the car, speed walking to the house so that they wouldn't draw attention and also to move faster. Once inside the ignored their maids entirely as they ran up the large staircase. Hikaru was now dragging his twin by the hand leading them to their room. 

Kaoru closed the door while locking it. He has made this a habit so that if their parents were to for some reason come home they wouldn't be caught doing anything. The two of them made an agreement to never tell their parents. It wasn't good for them if they found out. Being differnt in societies eyes along with being a rich role model were two worlds the boys didn't want collided. When he finally turned around Hikaru pushed him against the wall softly and brought his lips to his own. The younger boy hummed in bliss as he wrapped his arms around his brother's neck. As time went on the kiss got rougher and more passionate. Hikaru roamed his hands all over his twins body until they hovered over his butt. Kaoru tensed up when his brother latched his hands around the cheeks causing his feet to come off the ground. The kiss was never broken and Kaoru by instinct wrapped his legs around the older red heads waist. Hikaru carried him over to their bed. They realised their lips to take a breath as Kaoru was placed on the bed. 

"Wanna try something new?" Hikaru whispered in this brother's ear suductivly. Kaoru visibly shuddered but managed to shake his head.

"I'm not ready yet Hikaru." He said nervously as he hung his head. This had to be the fifth time he's had to regect him like this but he was not prepared to do something like this just yet and he wasn't going to lie about it. 

"Fine." Hikaru replied with a sigh as he took a seat on the bed next to him. 

"I'm sorry." Kaoru really hated making Hikaru sad but he just wasn't ready yet.

"Don't worry about it, I get it." 

"But I'm starting to feel bad. I hate saying no to you Hikaru." The older brother gripped his twins shoulder getting Kaoru's full attention as he looked back into his eyes.

"You don't need to feel that way. Besides, your worth the wait." Kaoru smiled when his brother stroked his cheek as he spoke. So he leaned close sharing a chaste kiss with his twin. 

"I love you Hikaru."

"And I love you Kaoru."


	17. I love you

"Kaoru? Are you sure about this?" Hikaru asked as they stood in their bedroom alone in only their boxers. His twin was facing away from him and he couldn't stop his roaming eyes from examining Kaoru's body

"Im positive." Kaoru spoke while looking over his shoulder with a smile. Hikaru gave his twin a pout as he stared into his eyes. The younger turned around and walked out of their walk in closet until he was in front of his twin. He cupped the elder boys cheek and kissed him all better. Hikaru smiled into the kiss and tried to wrap his arms around Kaoru but he grabbed his wrists and stepped away. The older red head frowned when his twin strolled back to the closet in search for an outfit to wear.

"Kao, I don't want to do this. We've never spent this day apart." Hikaru whined like a small child not getting a toy they wanted. Kaoru slipped on a pair of nice grey slacks and went to grab his favorite orange sweater and a white shirt with a coller to wear underneath it. The sound from the older boy had him rolling his eyes and holding back a laugh.

"Well change is a good thing." He said while coming out of the closet (hehe). Gliding past Hikaru and placing the rest of his cloths on the bed and continued to dress himself. Kaoru was buttoning his white shirt when he felt his brother's face on his shoulder.

"It won't be fun without you there." Hikaru's muffled voice said into the youngers shirt. Kaoru sighed at his twins words.

"We already promised them, there's no backing out now." Hikaru was supposed to hang out with Hunny, Mori, and Haruhi, while Kaoru was going to "help" Kyoya and Tamaki with something. Knowing Hikaru he would be his usual self and bring out Kaoru's little devil side, so, it was best he went alone to aid them. Hikaru lifted his head placing his chin on his twins shoulder so his face wasn't smothered with fabric. 

"No fair." He muttered under his breath. Kaoru moved which forced his brother to move as well.

"Hikaru, please try to be positive. I don't want to see you in a bad mood on your birthday." Kaoru said in a sad tone as he turned around, making eye contact with the other.

"Stop acting like your not upset about this too Koaru. And it's your birthday too!" Hikaru argued as he crossed his arms over his bare chest in displeasure.

"Well, unlike you, I'm trying to see the silver lining." Kaoru remarked giving his twin a light smile.

"And that is?" He spoke with doubt laced in his tone. 

"We'll only be apart for a few hours, then were all going to have dinner." Kaoru explained while inching closer and closer to his twin until there noses nearly touched. Hikaru gave him a look that told the younger he wasn't convincing him. Kaoru kissed his twins cheek, being rewarded with a half smile before continuing."So, afterwards we can come home and........" He shifted towards his twins ear and whispered, "I'll let you fill in the blank." Hikaru shivered and Kaoru gave his cheek a few more soft kisses.

"Well.......when you put it that way." Hikaru said with a satisfied smirk. Kaoru hummed satisfied and backed away just enough to see his twins identical amber eyes.

"See, it's works out perfect." Kaoru said before pecking the elders lips."Now get dressed, okay?" He went back to the bed and pulled the soft and cozy sweater over his head. As he did this Hikaru plopped down on the bed laying on his back.

"Eh.... I'll wait a bit. Besides, isn't this a benefit for you." Kaoru stared back at his brother as he shifted into a more inviting position and he suddenly felt a tingle in his lower region. A blush was painting it's way onto his face so he averted his eyes in an attempt to calm down.

"Not if I want to get through the day without a hard on." Kaoru said with a sarcastic tone. Hikaru giggled deciding he was done teasing his brother. He stood up and picked out his own outfit which ended up being the same as his brother's except his sweater was in a light shade of blue. 

After Hikaru dressed himself the identical boys were set off to leave. Or at least Kaoru was going to be leaving. Kyoya had just texted Kaoru saying they were there to come get him, so the boys rushed down the stairs and were now stood at their closed front door. Hikaru spun his twin around before the younger could open the door, throwing his lips on his passionately, holding him close, not wanting to let him go. Kaoru moaned softly in his mouth, placing his hands on his brother's chest, reluctantly pulling away giving him a smirk.

"Woah boy, save some for later." Kaoru teased. Hikaru only shrugged from the comment.

"Can't say I didn't try." He responded with his Cheshire smirk and a wink. Kaoru giggled and placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. 

"Your tempting, but I really gotta go." Hikaru grabbed his twins wrists and wrapped them around his neck.

"How about one more for the road." He asked now wrapping his arms around the youngers waist.

"Who would I be to deny you of that." Kaoru said through lidded eyes.

"Sounds just like you actually." Hikaru remarked smiling evily. The younger boy placed his forehead on his twins.

"Shut up and kiss me before I change my mind." He whispered as a final tease.

"Don't have to tell me twice." Hikaru closed the gap between them makeing Kaoru hum in pleasure which encouraged him to continue. They enjoyed the moment until it was interrupted with a knock on the door causing the twins to jump in surprise, and they managed to bang each other's heads together. Groaning in unison while holding their heads they tore apart and Kaoru opened the door, finding Tamaki and Kyoya stood at their doorstep.

"Sorry were we interrupting something?" The Dark lord asked with a knowing smirk. 

"Ha your funny!" Hikaru yelled sarcastically with an angry tone from inside the house. Kaoru rolled his eyes and looked towards Tamaki. 

"I'm assuming your ready so let's get going." Kaoru said and the three of them strolled to the Suoh limo. Tamaki and Kyoya got inside. Before the younger red head followed he looked back to see his frowning mirror in the distance. 

"I'll see you later Hikaru! I love you!" Hikaru didn't respond at first and as Kaoru sat in the limo he heard his favorite voice yell back before the door closed.

"I love you too Kaoru!" He smiled as the limo door slammed shut in his face and they were now on the road. Silence surrounded the boys until Kaoru spoke up.

"Are you guys really okay with this? It's kind of wierd that you guys are helping me. Especially with this." Kyoya looked at him with his dark pit of eyes. 

"Well, next time don't talk about your plans out loud."

"Give me a break!" The red head whined slaming his head back on the seat dramatically. "I havn't had many moments away from Hika since we've become more then brother's." He softly explained. "So I tend to mumble my thoughts aloud when I'm alone. It's not my fault." 

"Don't think anything of it Kaoru! We're here to help and support you!" The blonde said with an award winning smile. Kaoru returned a soft and thankful grin. 

"I really do appreciate it you guys but it's still a little awkward." He said glancing his golden eyes out the window while attempting to hide his embarrassed blush. 

"Well you are only doing that to yourself. There's nothing worth being awkward about." Kyoya responded shocking the youngest in the limo. 

"Are you kidding me! This is beyond embarrassing!" Kaoru yelled covering his face in his hands feeling the tempeture of his face increase. 

"What's so embarrassing about it? Aren't you just trying to make Hikaru happy?" He asked staring his purple eyes in the red heads direction. Kaoru looked up to see his bosses confused expression. 

"Well, yeah.......but........" Kaoru paused there suddenly feeling upset. 'This is for Hikaru' he thought to himself. 'This will make him happy, right?' 

"But what?" The Dark lord asked with a raised eyebrow. Kaoru sighed crossing his arms over his chest setting his gaze on his legs. Doubt filled his thoughts. Was this really worth ruining their tradition of spending the day together? That's what made this day special, not his usual big presents. 

"I regret agreeing to this." Kaoru whispered.

"But Kaoru!" Tamaki yelled with worry. The youngest closed his eyes and balled his fists. 

"Hikaru was right to be reluctant!" He managed to say, holding back the tears wanting to escape his eyes.

"Well that's Hikaru, he's quite clingy with you." Kyoya responded with an eyeroll. 

"We've never spent this day apart!" Kaoru wailed out not being able to hold his salty tears back a second longer. 'What the hell was I thinking?! This isn't worth it! I'm not ready for this yet!' He screamed in his head.

"Kaoru please don't cry!" The blonde begged with puppy eyes.

"Im sorry, it's starting to get me. I just feel bad and I'm trying to stay positive! But its not working anymore!" Tears were streaming down his face at a constant pace.

"Please calm down!" Tamaki spoke louder then Kaoru's crys to get his attention but he just kept at it.

"I thought change was supposed to be a good thing! So why do I feel like I did something horrible?!"

"Beacause you're over thinking it." Kyoya's annoyed voice spoke out, glaring darkly in the red heads direction.

"I should have never come up with this idea." Kaoru responded wiping away a few of his tears only for more to take their place.

"Well you did. So stop crying, we're here." The boy with glasses said. The door was soon opened for them and they all went towards the tall grey building that was their destination amongst many identical buildings. Tamaki ran ahead of the other two at an impressive speed. Taking this opportunity Kaoru looked at Kyoya. 

"Does Boss even know about my plans?" Kaoru asked curiously ridding himself from the remainder of his tears. 

"I can't say I know for sure. Would you like me to ask?" He said with his signature evil smile.

"No No! It's fine." Kaoru said in a fearful tone. With that the conversation ended and they followed the hyper Tamaki inside and went on to find the materials they needed. The entire trip the only thing on Kaoru's mind was Hikaru. Thinking about how he made a huge mistake. This was not worth the precious moments he could be having with his brother right now, and if Hikaru doesn't like his present, he had no idea what he would do.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"I'll see you later Hikaru! I love you!" His voice yelled and the older twin smiled.

"I love you too Kaoru!" He yelled back at his brother only to watch him disappear behind the limo door. They drove out of the Hitachiin estate and once out of sight he let out a sad sigh. Now alone he closed their front door and went on to wait for his friends. 

After an hour of boring waiting he got the text from Haruhi telling him to meet them. He quickly requested a limo and ran outside. The driver opened the door for him and he jumped in telling the chofur his destination. The man nodded and the limo zoomed onto the road. As he sat their the empty seat beside him dampened his mood more. A day like this without his twin almost made him want to cry. Yet Kaoru was really dedicated with these plans, he tried everything to change his mind but nothing worked. Letting out a sigh he closed his eyes, almost falling asleep until he arrived. 

Hikaru met his friends in a commoner park that Haruhi suggested they spend the day. The nature around them was beautiful and they began to take a pleasant stroll. Honny seanpi rode on Mori seanpi's shoulders giggling happily. Haruhi glanced at the ginger boy with a worried expression. Hikaru caught her look and attempted a smirk but he just wasn't feeling it, it was like Kaoru took all of himself with him. 

"Are you okay Hikaru?" She asked in a concerned tone. 

"Yeah, I'm fine." He tried to ignore everything around him, wondering why Kaoru chose this year to do something differnt. This was their first birthday being a couple so for them to be apart on this special occasion just didn't feel right. He was torn away from his thoughts by a comforting hand on his shoulder. Glancing to his right he was met with big brown eyes and a smile.

"I know you didn't want to spend your day like this but I'm glad you did." Haruhi said sweetly which put a small smile on the red heads lips.

"Don't worry about it." He said trying to brush it off. Hikaru knew the brunette was just trying to cheer him up and that meant a lot to him.

"Don't be sad Hika-chan, you'll see Kao-chan's later." His giggly seanpi said while jumping on his back. He let out a small laugh trying to keep himself stable. The air around him suddenly felt more calm and he turned towards his friends after Hunny jumped down. 

"I know, right now I'm more confused then anything." He admitted.

"Why's that?" The female host asked with a raised eyebrow. Hikaru froze and let out soft sigh.

"Well, every year Kaoru plans out the whole day and we just spend it all together. Some years we would spend the day in another country and others we would be doing something like we're doing right now. I never know what to expect, it's a surprise every year." Just the thought of those memories had him smiling like an idiot. Haruhi gave him a grin.

"Awe, that's really sweet." She said as they continued to walk down a beautiful trail with trees lining the path. 

"Yeah, he is." Hikaru spoke without thinking suddenly turning a light shade of pink when he realized he said his thoughts aloud. 

"Well, if you say he always suprises you with things maybe he wants to surprise you with sonething today too." Hunny seanpi spoke with a surprisingly wise tone. Hikaru and Haruhi shot him a look of shock at his words. 

"Maybe your right, but I have no idea what that could be. To Kaoru, nothings better to him then spending time with me on our birthday." Hikaru kept thinking of what his twin would get him if the day itself wasn't it. Kaoru's idea of a present was an amazingly planed out day only to be ended with a small gift from the elder boy. It was how things went down since they were ten and this change of pace was still hard for Hikaru to digest. 

The four of them spent the day roaming around the park. They even stumbled on a playground which Hikaru and Hunny darted towards. Haruhi and even Mori seanpi laughed at their childishness and followed them. Mori pushing Hunny on a swing and Hikaru going down the slides and laughing saying how short they were. As the sun began to go down they were still at the playground. The day was supringly pleasant and Hikaru even convinced Haruhi to go down a slide and play with him on a seesaw. 

The ginger boy felt a buzz in his pocket as he slowly swung on a swing just gazing at his surroundings. Scooping it out he saw the message from Kao telling him he was finished and about to head to the restaurant. Hikaru informed the others and Hunny had called his driver. When they got to a side walk now back in the bustling city they all piled into the Honinozuka limo. When they arrived to the restaurant the first thing Hikaru did was hug his twin before they all went to have a nice dinner. The whole time Haruhi complained about how expensive it was only to be shut up by Tamaki saying not to worry about it, while Kyoya wrote in his black notebook muttering something under his breath. Probably something about adding the meal to her dept that she still owed, but would probably never be able to pay off. 

The full moon glowed down on the seven hosts as they said their goodbyes and separated heading to their homes. The twins sat in their limo. Hikaru resting his arm over his twins shoulder and leaning his head on the other one. Kaoru responded by leaning on his brother's head feeling his firey locks tickling his cheek. A calming silence surrounded them, nearly falling asleep.

"We've arrived Mr. and Mr. Hittachiin." The driver announced as a way to get their attention. The twins thanked their chofeur in unison and walked into the house hand in hand. The maids were nowhere to be seen and Hikaru looked at his twin in confusion. 

"Um, Kao? Where's all the maids?" He turned his head around not seeing anyone but his twin by his side.

"I told them to take the night off." Kaoru said with a sweet smile, a little too sweet.

"Okay?" Something seemed off with his twin and that was starting to worry him. 

"Come on Hika, I'm tired, let's go to bed." Kaoru said still grinning while grabbing his twins hand trying to lead him up to their room. Hikaru snatched his hand back.

"No." Kaoru looked back at him, his smile dropping, sadness in his eyes.

"What?" The younger asked in a whisper, almost sounding like he was going to cry but that didn't stop Hikaru.

"I want to spend time with you. I'm not going to sleep." Hikaru said staring into his living reflections eyes intensely.

"Alright, what do you want to do....." The elder one grabbed his twins wrists and smashed his lips on Kaoru's before he could finish his sentence. Kaoru squeaked in suprise but still melted into his brother. Hikaru moved his twin against the closest wall pushing him up against it now licking at Kaoru's bottom lip. Kaoru let out a loud shameless moan into his brother's mouth which only exited him. After a thousand failed attempts to shove his tounge in Kaoru's mouth he gave up and released from the quite hot kiss, allowing himself to take a breath.

"Does that answer your question." Kaoru stared at him through lidded eyes, a lustful gleem in his amber orbs. He grabbed onto Hikaru's hand and led him towards their bedroom. When they made it to the door Kaoru stopped his twin telling him to wait in the hallway. The elder twin did as he was told and waited quite impatiently on the outside. After several minutes he knocked on the door.

"Can I come in now Kao?!" It was silent for a moment and then the angelic voice of his brother was heard.

"Uuuummmm, okay, come on in." Hikaru creaked the door open and what he saw had his heart racing and his pants feeling tighter. Kaoru was laying on their bed in nothing but his birthday suit (quite appropriate). A rainbow of rose petals littered the floor and bed. There was also a ton of differnt desert toppings and a tray of brownies and cookies on the night stand. The lights were the dimmest they had ever been and soft music played in the background. He stared at the seane and the only thing that came to Hikaru's mind was 'don't wake up.'

"Your not dreaming dear brother." Kaoru said softly with an adorable giggle while sitting up. Hikaru stared into his twins eyes as he began to stutter.

"How did you?"

"I would love to say it's our twin telepathy but you should really learn to not think out loud." Kaoru answered.

"So, this is real?" He didn't know what to do so he remained standing there just stareing.

"Yep." The younger red head gave him a warm smile gesturing for his brother to come towards him. Hikaru nodded as he strolled over to the bed where his twin was once again streathed out and lounging.

"What does this mean?" He whispered, this was not what he was expecting in the slightest. Kaoru sat up and cupped his twins cheek stroking his thumb back and forth on the older boys smooth skin.

"This is your birthday present Hika. I want you to have all of me." Hikaru shuttered at those words yet a question began to eat away at him.

"Kaoru, I don't know what to say. Are you sure your ready?" The younger sighed lightly kissing his twin chastly.

"In all honesty, no. And I don't think I'll ever be completely ready for this. But to me this day couldn't be more perfect to tie the not." With a sweet smile from the younger red head Hikaru couldn't hold himself back and pinned his brother to the bed kissing his lips passionately. They released after a while panting heavily.

"I love you so much Kaoru." Hikaru spoke breathlessly.

"I love you too Hika." Kaoru reached over to their night stand grabbing the can of whipped cream and began to shake it. "Now, let's get to the point." 

Hikaru stripped faster then he had ever done in his life before jumping back on top of his brother. He snatched the can from his twin spraying some whip cream on Kaoru's lips. The younger twin shivered in anticipation but his twin wasn't done. He sprayed some on his cheeks, nose, down his neck to his nipples then farther down his torso skipping his clearly aroused cock. Then he focused on his ankles and sprayed the cream up both his legs then finally put a large amount on his still growing boner. Hikaru then hovered over the creamed so he wouldn't get too dirty and attacked Kaoru's lips, the delicious creame making the kiss even sweeter then a normal one. Kaoru moaned into his twins mouth as the younger gripped onto his brother's firy locks make the elder groan in response. Hikaru released from the kiss after awhile and licked his brothers nose clean of creame. Kaoru shuttered with a cherry face and in the elders exitement he left gentle little kisses from Kaoru's cheek down to his neck, licking creame along the way. Kaoru became a moaning mess when his brother went from kissing and licking to nibbling on his neck. In the boys exitement Hikaru's bare skin made contact with his twins leaving him covered in creame as well. When Kaoru noticed this he flipped his brother over so Hikaru was on his back and he was straddling him. 

"Kaoru, what are yoooou...." Hikaru couldn't think as his twin began licking some creame off his chest continually grazing over his nipples but never giving them the attention Hikaru wanted. The elder moaned and whined in arousal, holding back the urge to force his brother on him. The friction between their hardening lengths feeling like heaven on earth when Kaoru decided to rock his hips against his. Waiting for Kaoru to get to his nipple was torturous. When Hikaru gave up on thinking he would get past this teasing Kaoru stopped at his twins nipple gently sucking on his right nipple while drawing circles in Hikaru's hips with his thumbs. The older twin threw his head back singing out his moan while Kaoru hummed along in a symphony of pleasure. When Kaoru was satisfied he moved to the left giving it the same treatment as the right. Hikaru started panting growing eager so he gripped on Kaoru's shoulders. This caught the youngers attention and he backed away from his twins chest so he was still kneeling over him. 

"What's wrong Hikaaaruuu." Kaoru moaned out the last bit as the older red head sat up and began to copy Kaoru's earlier teasing. He licked up the creame from his chest until he made it to the nipple. Hikaru roughly sucked on both nipples in time before he traveled down gaining confidence before reaching his brother's stone hard erection. Being the tease Hikaru is he gave his twins length a quick peck before pushing him back on his back. Hikaru searched within the sheets to find the whip creame. Once he received it Hikaru reapplied it to his twins legs before licking up Kaoru's left leg from his ankle to his thigh eating every last bit of creame before moving on to the right. As Hikaru continued this Kaoru couldn't wait any longer so he went to grab his painfully erect cock but was stoped by his living reflection.

"Ah ah ah" Hikaru tutted. "Let me help you." Kaoru's voice got caught in his throat as he tried to respond. Hikaru held his twins member up giving him a smirk.

"Um, Hikaruuuu!" Kaoru screamed out as the elder twin wrapped his mouth around Kaoru's dick. Slowly he bobed his head up and down massaging the younger with his tounge. Feeling an odd sensation in the bottom of his stomach Kaoru griped onto the sheets, his toes curled and his back arched but his twin removed his mouth with a loud pop before he could reach his peak. Kaoru whined with a little anger because he was so close, but all was forgotten when Hikaru crashed his lips onto the identical boys. The heat between them was growing but Kaoru pushed his brother away gently, reaching over to the sweet treats grabbing a brownie. Kaoru placed half of it in his mouth with the remainder of it sticking out for his twin. Hikaru smiled and touched his lips to Kaoru's biting some off before backing away and looking into Kaoru's eyes.

"You seem prepared." He commented with a smirk. 

"Oh I am." Kaoru said with a smirk right back getting up from the bed and opening the drawer. He pulled out the small bottle and tossed it over to Hikaru who caught it.

"Oooooo, strawberry."

"I thought you'd like that." 

"Why don't we give it a test run then." Kaoru softly moaned at Hikaru's words before he was gripped by the wrist and pushed on the bed on his back giggling happily. Hikaru looked over his twin staring into Kaoru's amber eyes. "Its not to late to back out Kao, if you're not comfortable." He added in a concerned tone

"No, I want to. I want you." Kaoru responded threw lidded eyes. The elder shivered before kissing his twins lips. He licked and bit his brother's bottom lip making him moan so he could slip his tongue in his mouth. Kaoru hummed and as Hikaru explored his mouth, he roamed his hands across the elders chest, down his back inching further and further down. Hikaru loved the feeling of his twins gentle fingers playing with his body. The younger stroked his brother's butt before giving it a squeeze. Hikaru groaned in Kaoru's mouth encouraging Kaoru to do it again. The elder boy broke their kiss to look at him. He grabbed the strawberry lube and opened the cap.

"Last chance Kaoru. Are you ready for this?" Kaoru leaned up towards Hikaru's ear.

"Take me." The younger red head whispered nibbleing at his ear making his brother whimper. Hikaru nodded his head backing up so he was straddled over him and squeezed some of the nice smelling gel in his fingers. He took a deep breath before nervously sticking his pointer finger through his hole. Kaoru whined in pain as tears bubbled in the corners of his eyes. 

"You okay?" Hikaru asked softly in a calm tone even if he was freaking out on the inside. Kaoru nodded glancing up to give him a weak smile.

"Keep going." He whispered. The older twin nodded moving the finger in and out slowly. Kaoru's cries started out as pained ones as tears fell down his cheeks. After awhile he stopped feeling pain and his crying turned into moans as Hikaru moved faster and added another finger. The same thing occurred with each new digit added. 

With pleading moans echoing the room and three fingers pumping in and out of Kaoru's butt Hikaru decided to officially start. Hikaru pulled his fingers out making Kaoru whince. The youngers eyes were closed as Hikaru coated his baby maker with some lube. 

"Hikaru, please....." Kaoru didn't have enough time to finish his whispered sentence before the elder twins stiff member was consumed into his butt. Hikaru didn't move not wanting to rush the boy below him. After a minute or so Kaoru looked into his brother's eyes begging him to continue. Hikaru nodded and began to rock his hips slowly. The noises coming from the younger were ones Hikaru has never heard before. Wanting to hear them more and even louder he began to quicken his pace. 

"Oh god, Hika!" Kaoru groaned when a certain spot was hit. Hikaru continued to move faster but he wasn't quite getting to the spot Kaoru wanted. "Hika?" The younger one whimpered out luckily getting his twins attention. 

"What?" Hikaru asked looking into Kaoru's eyes, not bothering to slow down the pace of his thrusts.

"Let's try something." Kaoru says between pants. Hikaru nodded before the boy on his back eased up, gently pushing the elder red head on his back. Kaoru now sitting on top could feel Hikaru easing deeper into him. He moaned at the feeling as Hikaru held onto his twins hips so that he could move easier. Kaoru bounced up and down wanting to feel that mind blowing feeling again. 

"Ooooooh Kao, w-wh-what are y-yooou d-d-do-dooooooing?!"

"H-help m-m-me f-find it." Hikaru knowing what he was talking about thrust his hips harder and after a few pounds in Kaoru screamed out his twins name. Keeping in the same line of aim Hikaru thrust up again and again making Kaoru's back arch, as he kept his hands on his brother's waist to keep his balence while he moved his hips just as hard. Kaoru began losing himself in the feeling, feeling a pleasurable ace in the bottom of his stomach he couldn't hold it in any longer. 

"Hika, don't stop!"

"Fuck, Kao!" 

Euphoria flooded his body as Kaoru hit his peak, his butt muscles clenched and he came on his twins chest. Yet Hikaru wasn't done and shivers were still crawling down his spine while riding out the orgasm. Then finally with one last thrust Hikaru came inside his twin as they become one with the other. Kaoru pulled himself from his twin and lyed down next to Hikaru snuggling his face into his brothers neck.

"Thank you." Hikaru whispered into the youngers ear. Kaoru smiled not moving from his spot.

"What for?" Hikaru sat up and looked at his brother lovingly. 

"For the best birthday present ever." He whispered while stroking his twins cheek. Kaoru smiled up at him feeling tears of joy forming in his eyes 

"You're welcome."

"Actually, can I give you your present now?" Hikaru asked sweetly.

"Of course." Hikaru walked over to his cloths and pulled something out of his pants pocket. He strolled back over to his brother who was now sitting up and leaning against the head board. Hikaru placed a chain around his twins neck. Kaoru looked down and picked up an orange dog tag with a beautiful light blue H printed on it. When he looked back up to his twin he saw him wearing a dog tag too but his was light blue with an orange K that was printed in the same pretty font. 

"What's this?"

"I guess you can consider it a promise ring but I didn't like the idea of a ring so I got these instead." Hikaru explained after taking a seat next to Kaoru. The younger stared at him in shock. 

"Do you like it?" The elder asked nervously turning his head away. Kaoru cupped his twins cheek and lead him to his lips for what felt like the perfect kiss. 

"I love it. I love you. Thank you." Kaoru hugged him like an exited child while crawling into his lap. 

"It was nothing, your the one who made this day perfect." Hikaru said rubbing at his neck awkwardly. 

"It couldn't have happened without you." Kaoru said with a sweet smile and a giggle. 

"I love you Kaoru." Hikaru said. Kaoru leaned close to him and gave his brother a kiss before they lay back down in there bed and covering themselves up. Kaoru kissed him chastly once more.

"And I love you Hikaru, always have and always will." Hikaru gave him a grin and they kissed yet again a bit longer this time. When they release they closed their eyes. 

Five minutes into the silence Hikaru realizes that he can't fall asleep. Kaoru's back was now facing him so he thinks of an idea.

"Kaoru?"

"Yes Hikaru?" The elder twin wrapped his arms around Kaoru's waisted and put his lips next to his brother's ears. 

"Wanna go for round two?" He whispers. Kaoru removes his brother's hands from his waist without turning around. 

"Let me sleep for a while and I'll think about it you sex pig." 

"Fine." Hikaru said with a pout. 

"I love you."Kaoru spoke in a sweet and loving voice. 

"Love you too." Hikaru smiled kissing Kaoru's cheek before falling asleep with Kaoru in his arms. 

 

 

Authors Note:  
Thank you to the ones who stuck around so long. I'm so happy to call this fan fic done, it was so much fun to write and I hope you all enjoyed it. Thank you all again and I hope each and every last one of you have a good day/night. =D


End file.
